Unexpected behaviour
by Ookima
Summary: COMPLETE! After getting Sasuke back, Naruto tends for Neji's wounds as feelings between them developpe and now they form a couple! Other chapters contain a new mission, hot springs, rivalry and a Sasu Neji battle!(a little SasuNaru) NejiNaru NaruNeji
1. Default Chapter

Synopsis : After retrieving Sasuke, Neji was severely wounded, and stays at the hospital, against his own will, with the help of Naruto he gets home, but then Naruto has to stay for the night because of the weather. NejiNaru  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, too bad.  
  
***Just had an idea and wrote it down, my first attempt to yaoi I guess :P ***  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
The event takes place after Sasuke had left the Konoha Village to join Orochimaru. Then a Team was dispatched to retrieve the Uchiha boy, led by Shikamaru.  
  
After several battles, Naruto was the one to make Sasuke realize the truth. Orochimaru only needed his body, plus he didn't care much about Sasuke's revenge and Itachi.  
  
After a long battle with Orochimaru, the team withdrew, and were able to complete their mission. On the way back to the Village, Naruto carried Sasuke, Shikamaru carried Chouji and finally, Kiba carried Neji with the help of his dog, Akamaru.  
  
The team arrived at the Village, as all three wounded members were put in the hospital immediately. Shikamaru, at the time had no other choice but to fill up the report to his superior.  
  
Naruto remained in Sasuke's room, watching over his friend, waiting to Sakura to come and take his place.  
  
"Looks like I kept my promise to the end." Naruto murmured to himself  
  
"Knock, knock" Sakura said softly as she opened the door  
  
"Sakura-Chan." Naruto noticed as he went to see her  
  
"How is he doing?" Sakura mumbled  
  
"He was calling me an idiot in his sleep so I'd say the bastard is doing pretty good." Naruto replied with a little grin  
  
"Arigatou, Naruto" Sakura said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek  
  
"Eh.it was nothing Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said patting the back of his head  
  
As Naruto left the room, Sakura sat down to watch over Sasuke. As Naruto made his way through the hall, he heard a female yelling in a room.  
  
Of course Naruto went to look, as he entered the room he saw Neji that was arguing with the nurse about his condition.  
  
"Young man, in your condition you should stay in bed, out of all team your injuries was the most severe." The nurse shouted  
  
"Humph.it's my own body so I know what best for me. Now move. Out of my way!" Neji snarled barely standing on his two feet  
  
"Don't think about leaving" The nurse shouted  
  
The nurse storms out of the room to get some help, as Naruto remains, looking carefully at Neji.  
  
"As if the thought hadn't crossed my mind" Neji murmured  
  
Neji then tried to move but found himself with not much strength. Naruto pounces in to catch the falling Neji.  
  
"You shouldn't move if you can't you know" Naruto pointed out  
  
"Why are you here??" Neji asked as Naruto made him sit on the bed  
  
"Was waiting for Sakura to watch over Sasuke." Naruto answered  
  
"Naruhodo ( I see )."Neji replied  
  
"So how about we get out of here before that creepy nurse comes back eh?" Naruto asked  
  
"Eh? But she told me not to leave." Neji answered  
  
"Didn't you know? I'm good and bending the rules, plus I never listen to what people say much." Naruto pointed out with a big smile  
  
Neji was surprise to hear that form Naruto, as he lowered his head and agreed to leave with his help. Neji had his left arm around Naruto's neck to help him stand up and left the hospital without being detected.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
After half an hour of walking, they had finally arrived to where Neji lived. As they entered the Hyuga house, Naruto looked around seeing that no one was home.  
  
"Where's everyone?" Naruto asked putting Neji on the ground  
  
"I'm the only Hyuga in this Village right now. Hinata-Sama and the others are off dealing with diplomacy." Neji answered as his covered a wound with his hand  
  
"Get your shirt off" Naruto ordered  
  
"What's your problem?" Neji shouted  
  
"Don't get the wrong idea, you're wounded, at least let me change your bandage and then I'll leave you alone." Naruto pointed out seriously  
  
"Naruto." Neji said with a surprised look on his face  
  
"Come on, tell me where I can find some." Naruto asked bluntly  
  
Neji explained to him where to find the bandages, as he sat on in his room thinking " Out of all the people it had to be him.". Neji attempted to take his own shirt off but due to his wounds, he found himself in a deal of pain instead.  
  
"Baka, if you need help you should have asked." Naruto pointed out as he placed the bandages aside, and helped Neji undress  
  
"Arigatou." Neji mumbled  
  
"Did you say something?" Naruto asked looking at Neji's wounds  
  
"It was nothing." Neji simply replied  
  
After several minutes, Naruto was done with changing the bandages, Naruto went to the closet and picked up a shirt and threw it to Neji. Neji caught it as he slowly put it on, making sure not to reopen his wounds again.  
  
"You'll get sick if you don't wear something before you go to sleep." Naruto pointed out closing the door  
  
Neji nodded his head as he looked outside to notice the weather and coldness. It was a heavy rain, and wind added to it.  
  
"Well you get some rest Neji, I'll be on my way home now." Naruto said as he was about to close the door behind him  
  
"You should stay here for the night." Neji said out of the blue  
  
"Eh?" Naruto said  
  
"There's a blizzard like rain outside, you'll get sick just trying to reach your place. It's best if you stay here for the night." Neji repeated himself  
  
Naruto opens the door wide as he ran across the room to reach the window and confirm Neji's words.  
  
"Chikushou!" Naruto snarled as he sat angrily on the floor, crossing his arms  
  
"As I said, it's best for you to stay here. You can use the guest room. It's the door on the right." Neji said while standing up using the wall to lean on  
  
"Alright, I don't feel like arguing tonight anyway. If you need anything just ask." Naruto continued as he left the room to go to the guest room  
  
Neji had reached the window, and sat down with much difficulty, simply to stare outside, as the rained continued to fall.  
  
"You're the one person that I simply can't understand."Neji thought  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After a few hours, Naruto still couldn't sleep. He didn't feel sleepy anyway. So to be sure he walked backed into Neji's room. As he looked around he noticed Neji had fallen asleep next to the window.  
  
"That idiot should be sleeping in a bed, not next to a window." Naruto thought.  
  
Naruto picked up Neji carefully not to wake him up. He then gently placed him on his bed, and put a blanket over him to make sure he wouldn't be cold. Naruto then looked at his hand, he was shaking.  
  
"What's wrong with me? Why am I shaking, Why am I taking care of him anyway?" Naruto kept asking himself those questions as he left Neji's room.  
  
Instead of going back to sleep in his own room, Naruto decided to just sit and sleep outside Neji's room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
The morning came, and Neji woke up noticing quickly that he didn't remember even going to sleep in his bed, even more to have a blanket on him.  
  
As Neji slowly stood up, he walked outside his room, to then look down outside his door. There he was, Naruto. He had fallen asleep outside his room.  
  
"How long has he been there" Neji asked himself  
  
Neji simply stared at the sleeping boy, as he seemed confused. Neji then went back within his room, to pick up the blanket. He then came back out and kneeled before the sleeping Naruto, and gently wrapped the blanket around him.  
  
Neji couldn't bring himself from staring at Naruto continuously, as he placed his hand on Naruto's cheek and smiled.  
  
"If it wasn't for you Naruto, I wouldn't be here today." Neji whispered softly  
  
As Neji stood up and walked away, He suddenly felt something grabbing his wrist and pull him down. Naruto was still sleeping but unconsciously pulled Neji down within his arms. Neji was surprised but noticed the boy was still asleep. Yet he looked at Naruto's face, as random thoughts crossed his mind. " Is it normal that I feel something strange whenever I'm near him.?" Neji asked himself. He paid then more attention to Naruto's lips, and suddenly he felt attracted and simply moved his own lips onto those of Naruto.  
  
After a few seconds, Naruto's eyes started to open slowly, as he felt something on him and something pressing against his lips.  
  
"What is going on." Naruto thought as he only looked to what was going on  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well my first fic concerning boy loves boy. Hope it wasn't too dull though I kinda ran out of inspiration all of a sudden but I wouldn't mind getting opinions or even ideas for future chapters.  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
You can always check my other stories too concerning Naruto 


	2. Unsure Feelings

Unexpected Behaviour Chapter 2 : Unsure Feelings  
  
Synopsis : After spending the night over and sharing a kiss, Naruto is confused. The Hyuga house was filled with silence and confusion from both boys. What will happen? Will they acknowledge their feelings or not?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
Contains yaoi boy loves boy  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
===========================================  
  
As Naruto opened his eyes slowly, he then notices that he had Neji within his arms, and now was kissing him on his lips. As Neji carefully looked at Naruto's face, he notices his eyes are wide opened. And so Neji pulls back, but looks Naruto straight in his eyes.  
  
"You're finally awake?" Neji noted with a soft voice  
  
"H..hai." Naruto murmured  
  
Neji stood back up, still having some difficulty to cope with his wounds, but as he was walking away, he heard a voice.  
  
"Neji?" Naruto said as he stood up holding the blanket Neji covered him with  
  
"Yes?" Neji responded  
  
"Arigatou for taking care of me." Naruto mumbled looking at the ground  
  
Neji looked back seeing Naruto's face, and started to walk again towards the kitchen thinking " It is I how should be thanking you Naruto.". After several minutes, Neji was trying to cook breakfast for two, as random thoughts crossed his mind. Of course they all concerned Naruto, oh why he kissed him.  
  
"Ever since the Chuunin Exam, his words, our fight, changed my way of life completely. Despite the way I act towards other, he still took care of me. And why did I kiss him.. it wasn't right." He kept thinking this over and over again  
  
===========================================  
  
Naruto was washing up his face with water, as he kept thinking of THAT moment, when he woke up. He could of simply pushed Neji off him, but something inside him didn't want to.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with me!? I'm a guy, not like I can fall for a guy, besides I have a thing for Sakura-Chan! But she has a thing for Sasuke and Neji has a thing for." He paused to think a bit. "Come to think of it Neji is use to be an asshole. Wondering why he has no fan club after all he is kinda cute and strong.what the hell, I'm complimenting a guy!" Naruto thought as his face turned red.  
  
Naruto kept pouring water on his face as random thoughts continued to fill his mind.  
  
===========================================  
  
Naruto came out of the bathroom, as Neji placed the breakfast on the table, without saying anything. Both sat down, slowly ate, as both were lost in their own thoughts.  
  
After eating, both boys picked up their empty bowls and put them next to the washer, as the silence simply continue.  
  
Naruto had a meeting with Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke, so he walked towards the door and opened it.  
  
"Neji. You better get some rest today." Naruto said as he left the Hyuga  
  
Neji, remained silent, as one simply thought came to mind.  
  
"He won't be coming back here, not after what I did." Neji mumbled  
  
===========================================  
  
The Hospital, Sasuke's room  
  
As Naruto opened the door, he saw Sasuke that was sitting on his bed, looking through the window. Sakura and Kakashi were in there as well.  
  
"Yo" Naruto said while he waved his hand to the boy  
  
"Humph." Sasuke replied not even looking at Naruto  
  
"You're late" Kakashi pointed out to his student  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that, I was staying at." Naruto then thought for a second of what he was about to say. " Hell no, not like I can tell them I stayed over at a guy's house and slept there and ended up kissing too! Think of a lie. Think of a lie. Found one!" Naruto thought as he was going to continue his phrase  
  
"Whatever Dobe" Sasuke said while getting out of bed  
  
"Chikushou! Maybe I should of left him with that snake guy after all." Naruto growled as he closed his fist  
  
"Naruto?" Sakura said with an unsure voice  
  
"What?" Naruto raising his voice  
  
"Are you ok?" Sakura asked with a low voice  
  
"Fine. So what's the point of me being here?" Naruto asked with an angry tone  
  
"I need to know what happened when you retrieved Sasuke, since you were the only one conscious at the time, I need to know ." Kakashi explained but was cut off very fast  
  
" We found Sasuke, that stupid Ninja did something, the others all passed out, as for Neji and Chouji they were catching up slowly. Sasuke was a stubborn bastard so I had to fight him until that snake guy tossed me aside, finally got to know his plan. Actually he only wanted Sasuke's body to use this weird jutsu he invented the.Furuu Foushin No Justu, so he could do his seal things again with a new body and so on. I finally beat his ass, the traitor escaped with him, we brought the team back here, and here we are. We got Sasuke back. That's all you're going to get today." Naruto explained still with an angry tone of voice  
  
All three were shocked by Naruto's recent attitude, as Kakashi said a few final words.  
  
"After I finish with my report, all three of you will start training again, a week from today. Is there anything else while I'm here?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Sasuke  
  
"Nothing to add." Sasuke responded  
  
"Well see you in a week then." Naruto said as he left the room and shut the door behind him  
  
"What the hell's his problem!" Sakura shouted throwing a book at the door Naruto had closed  
  
"Don't mind him Sakura, it's been like that between him and I since that Orochimaru thing." Sasuke explained  
  
"So something else did happen during their mission." Kakashi said while looking suspiciously at Sasuke  
  
"Yeah.Problem is, he saved my life." Sasuke said with a low voice  
  
Kakashi and Sakura stared at Sasuke with both a surprised and shocked look on their faces. Sasuke then turned again towards the window to see Naruto leaving.  
  
===========================================  
  
At the Hyuga House.  
  
Neji was doing some training of his own, forcing his body though he had still not recovered from the previous mission. After using Kaiten (heavenly spin), he started to feel pain on his left side. He fell to his knees as the pain became more intense.  
  
"Guess I pushed myself too much this time." Neji growled  
  
Neji attempted to get back on his feet but because of his current wound, it seemed impossible. The rain started to fall pretty hard to add up to his misery.  
  
"As if it couldn't get any worse." Neji thought, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder followed by a voice.  
  
"I thought I told you to get some rest today Neji." Naruto reminded Neji  
  
"Naruto." Neji said as his eyes were wide open  
  
"Come on, I'll treat your wound. There's no point in staying outside." Naruto ordered to Neji  
  
As Naruto carried Neji inside, many thoughts crossed Neji. " Why was he back here, and was isn't he being annoying, what's wrong with him?" Neji continued with the questions, but hadn't forgotten about the pain.  
  
Once again, Naruto went to get the bandages, as he helped Neji get his shirt off. Neji sat on the floor, as Naruto carefully changed the bandages.  
  
"If you don't mind I'll stay here tomorrow to make sure you don't open up your wounds again." Naruto declared as he closed the first aid kit box  
  
"Why are you doing all this?" Neji asked with a calm voice  
  
"Because, no one else ever cared what happened to me, or even about me." Naruto responded with a sad voice  
  
"Because you were always left alone.?" Neji questioned  
  
"That too." Naruto answered as he threw a clean pyjama to Neji  
  
Neji then noticed the few tears falling from Naruto's cheeks. The boy tried to hide himself but it was too late Neji had noticed. He reacted immediately as he stood up, and embraced Naruto from behind. Wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist, as he rested his head on his shoulder.  
  
"I know your pain all too well." Neji said softly as he closed his eyes  
  
Naruto could feel the warmth from Neji, despite that the Hyuga boy was just about half naked. Naruto's tears stopped falling, as he took a deep breath, and all became clear to him. The reason he liked Neji in the first place if because he was somewhat like himself.  
  
"It's best if you change your clothes too, after all I wouldn't want you to get sick." Neji pointed out as he released Naruto and took a few steps back  
  
Without thinking Naturo actually started to undress right there in front of Neji. Neji of course was a bit surprised but when he started to see more of Naruto's skin, he blushed.  
  
Both Naruto and Neji only had shorts on at the time. Neji then throws a towel at Naruto for him to dry up. Naruto barely took a minute to wipe off the rain on him, as for Neji, due to his wounds he had more of a hard time.  
  
"Here let me help." Naruto demanded as he started to dry off Neji's back  
  
Naruto was very gentle. Since Neji was still wounded, he didn't want to make things worse, so he carefully dried everything. After he was finished, Neji was about to say something. " Arigatou for your hel." He stopped immediately when he felt Naruto's head pressed against his back, each hand on his shoulders.  
  
"Hey Neji, am I really good for nothing.?" Naruto asked with a trembling voice as he tighten his grip on Neji's shoulder  
  
"No.Because if it wasn't for you.I would of never know the true meaning of being alive." Neji started to say. " I was like a bird trapped in a cage, but it was you that opened the cage for me." Neji finished with a soft voice  
  
As Neji slowly moved to see Naruto's face, he noticed that the boy had been crying again. With his hand he wiped the tears off his cheek. He gazed into his deep blue eyes, as he leaned forward to kiss Naruto.  
  
Naruto didn't fight back, but instead gave into it, in his mind things were more clear than ever, Hyuga Neji was that someone who could understand his pain, at last.  
  
"He tastes like ramen." Neji thought as he continued, embracing the boy  
  
After several minutes, both boys gazed in each other's eyes as they parted their lips. Neji's hands remained on Naruto's shoulders.  
  
"Feeling better?" Neji asked with a smile  
  
Naruto looked into Neji's eyes, without a word, he simply gave away a little smile. Neji simply smiled back.  
  
===========================================  
  
A few hours had passed since Neji and Naruto had kissed. Each of them was in their own room.  
  
Neji was sitting yet again next to the window, looking up at the moon.  
  
Naruto was trying to sleep but couldn't seem to find a position at all. He then walked out of his room and stared at the door.  
  
Neji had sensed Naruto's presence, the moment he'd left his room.  
  
"It's not nice to make someone wait" Neji pointed out as the door slowly opened  
  
"How'd you kno.?" Naruto started to ask until he saw Neji had activated his Byakugan  
  
Both boys smiled, as Naruto showed he had a blanket with him. As he sat down next to Neji, he covered both of them to make sure they wouldn't be cold. Naruto rested his head against Neji's shoulder as he whispered to him " I thought you might catch something being close to the window and all.?" Neji looked at Naruto's face as he noticed the boy had suddenly fallen asleep.  
  
"I'm happy that you care for me as well." Neji whispered as he kissed the forehead of Naruto  
  
As the night passed, both were sleeping like babies, against each other, sharing the same warmth and love.  
  
To be continued.  
  
===========================================  
  
Keep up the reviews and comments, it helps me out more than you could possibly think.  
  
I've had but good comments so far concerning the first part, hopefully this one will be good too. Let me know ok?  
  
Thanks  
  
Ookima 


	3. Wanting To See You

Unexpected Behaviour Chapter 3 : Wanting to See you .  
  
Synopsis : After showing their feelings for each other, Neji and Naruto don't have much time to see each other since the Hyuga family has returned. How will they be able to having time together?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
Contains yaoi boy loves boy  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
===========================================  
  
A week had passed since Naruto and Neji had confessed their feelings for each other. They kept it between themselves of course, not wanting anyone else to know the truth in fear of what others might think. Besides to them, as long as they could be together they didn't care about the others.  
  
This week had been a hard one though. Neji's family came back from their mission, thus Naruto could no longer come over at night to see Neji.  
  
As for Naruto, Kakashi-sensei kept them busy with a heavy training schedule all day. For Neji, he only started slowly training again with his own team since most of his wounds were now healed.  
  
As the evening came, Neji simply looked at the sky, the colour immediately reminded him of the blond boy.  
  
"I wonder what Naruto is doing right now?" Neji thought  
  
===========================================  
  
*Training Grounds*  
  
"Chikousho! Let me down!" Naruto shouted to his companions  
  
Naruto had set foot into a trap, that send him hanging upside down, and hanged by a tree. Kakashi looked at his student carefully.  
  
"I would of thought by now Naruto that you would of known that was a trap." Kakashi pointed out to the boy  
  
Naruto made an angry face as he crossed his arms together and ignored his sensei's words.  
  
"The night is coming, we'll call it a day. But for tomorrow we'll do the exercise again until all THREE of you can pass it. Later" Kakashi said as he disappeared with a 'poof'  
  
As Sasuke and Sakura prepared to leave, Naruto started to swing in all directions trying to get the attention of someone.  
  
"Get me down you bastard!" Naruto yelled out at Sasuke  
  
"Baka ." Sasuke commented as he threw a kunai to cut the rope  
  
Naruto immediately fell on his head first, with his feet still attached together by the rope.  
  
"Itai! You could have been more gentle you know!" Naruto shouted again as he untied the rope around his feet  
  
"Eh? Did Naruto just say gentle??" Sakura asked as she looked at Sasuke  
  
"Who cares" Sasuke snarled as he left  
  
Sakura followed Sasuke, as the blond was left behind yet again. As Naruto walked home, he passed in front of the Hyuga house, wondering how Neji might be doing. He continued on his way home, but stopped at the Ramen shop to pick up his diner.  
  
===========================================  
  
*Naruto's apartment*  
  
Naruto sat down to eat his ramen, while thinking of Neji the whole time. After finishing eating, he went straight to his bed. He was exhausted by all the training, but mostly by arguing all day with Sasuke.  
  
"That bastard! I'll show him someday!" Naruto said as he punched his pillow  
  
Since the Naruto had come back with Sasuke to the Village, the tension between the two was higher than ever. That was why Kakashi insisted on them working as a team to retrieve 2 bells, like the first time they all met.  
  
Naruto kept thinking of the training and fighting with Sasuke, as he simply felt too tired at this point to debate with himself that night.  
  
"Stupid Sasuke, because of him, I can't even see Neji .. I wonder if he misses me .." Naruto thought as he laid on his bed  
  
===========================================  
  
*Hyuga house*  
  
Neji was in his room, looking outside at the moon, remembering the time when Naruto had come in, to make sure he wouldn't be cold. Simply thinking of those memories made Neji feel warm.  
  
"Goodnight, Neji-nisan" Hinata said as she closed Neji's door  
  
"Goodnight Hinata-sama" Neji replied as he prepared to go to sleep himself  
  
He put on his pyjama as he picked up the blanket. He held it tight against his chest, smelling the scent of Naruto in it.  
  
"How I miss those little moments we shared .." Neji whispered to himself  
  
Neji closed his eyes to remember those sweet, tender moments, when he suddenly felt himself pulled backwards against something warm. He opened his eyes to noticed it was someone, someone in orange.  
  
"I'm glad to know you missed me too" Naruto whispered to Neji's ear, then followed by a kiss on the boy's neck  
  
Neji couldn't help himself but enjoy his lover's soft kiss. Naruto released his grip on Neji, as this one wraps his arms around Naruto's neck.  
  
"I'm sorry for not coming sooner, but because of that bastard Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei keeps trying to train us hard in working as a team." Naruto explained as his tone slowly got angrier  
  
Naruto found himself cut when Neji leaned forward to place his lips against Naruto's. Naruto's feelings got from angry to being soft, as he pressed his lips against Neji's as well.  
  
Naruto placed his arms around Neji's waist as he drew him closer to his own body. As they broke their kiss to catch a breath, Neji gently caressed Naruto's cheek, as he simply smiled to the boy.  
  
" I hate to say this but .. It's best if you go, The head of the family is coming this way." Neji pointed out as he avoided looking into Naruto's eyes  
  
"I see . Oh well, I'll come and see you tomorrow again then!" Naruto replied with a big smile  
  
Naruto then gave a quick kiss to Neji, as he made his escape through the window, leaving his lover with yet another surprised look on his face.  
  
"I can never predict what you might do Naruto .." Neji commented as touched his lips  
  
His door once again opened, as the his uncle stepped entered his room.  
  
"It's rare for you to come see me" Neji pointed out to his uncle  
  
"I thought I heard someone else in your room earlier" His uncle replied with a calm voice  
  
"You must've heard wrong then .." Neji said as he turned around to face his uncle  
  
"I see .. Your strange sensei dropped this off a moment ago." His uncle mentioned as he threw a scroll to Neji  
  
"Arigatou." Neji said as he shook his head  
  
His uncle then left as Neji opened the scroll carefully wondering what it could be about for it to arrive this late. As Neji sat on hi bed, he read the scroll carefully and then put it on the night table.  
  
"A mission huh?" Neji thought as he closed his eyes  
  
===========================================  
  
*Naruto's Apartment*  
  
Naruto ran inside his apartment, as he took off his jacket that was soaked by water.  
  
"Stupid rain! They never said it was going to rain tonight!" Naruto growled as he took off his shoes  
  
"You better not be planning to get naked in front of me" A familiar voice said  
  
Naruto suddenly stood still, as he looked up seeing it was Sasuke that was there.  
  
"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE!" Naruto yelled out  
  
"You left the door unlocked you dobe" Sasuke replied with a neutral tone  
  
Naruto's jaw almost fell on the floor when he heard the answer form Sasuke.  
  
"Change of plans for tomorrow. We got a new mission." Sasuke said to him  
  
"New mission? Better not be rescuing another stupid cat!" Naruto snarled  
  
"Baka. Just be sure to be there tomorrow morning at 5.a.m." Sasuke pointed out as he passed Naruto to head for the door  
  
Sasuke left Naruto's home, leaving a very angry Naruto behind as he slammed the door shut of his apartment.  
  
"Chikushou! That bastard Sasuke! Why the hell did I save him form Orochimaru! Maybe he would have been more happy to stay with those guys than with his friends here. He never noticed that I was actually worried for him" Naruto yelled out as he threw the rest of his wet clothes on the ground  
  
Naruto simply closed the lights as he went straight to sleep, hoping to get some.  
  
===========================================  
  
*Just outside Naruto's apartment*  
  
Sasuke had walked out but he stopped right after the door closed behind him.  
  
"Naruto was worried about me?" Sasuke repeated as his eyes widened  
  
Sasuke, thought of the words Naruto said when he left as he went home, under the rain.  
  
===========================================  
  
*The next morning at the meeting place*  
  
Sakura and Naruto were still half asleep, as Sasuke simply stared at Naruto, not being able to get rid of those words the boy said after he left. They were waiting after Kakashi to, hopefully not be late again.  
  
As the students waited, a 'poof' sound is heard as smoke appears.  
  
"Impossible .. Kakashi-sensei isn't late for the first time ." Sakura commented at she was surprised  
  
"The power of youth is so amazing!" The man yelled out as the smoke disappeared  
  
When the smoke was clear, they now saw who it was. No one else but Gai- sensei, Kakashi's rival since those two had met. All three students jaw feel on the ground as they simply were surprised by this.  
  
"It's the guy that even weirder than thick eyebrows!" Naruto said as he pointed Gai  
  
Another 'poof' sound is heard from behind the three students  
  
"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled out  
  
"Gai, you could of simply appeared normally you know" Kakashi commented  
  
From behind Gai, appeared two oh his student. Tenten and Neji, as they stood beside their teacher, facing the three students of Kakashi.  
  
Gai facing Kakashi Tenten facing Sakura Naruto facing Neji  
  
Sasuke, simply stared at Neji and Naruto, seeing that their eyes showed something more.  
  
"Should we explain to them the mission?" Kakashi asked Gai  
  
"No better time then now." Gai pointed out with a smile  
  
"As you might see now, we're doing this mission with Gai and his team." Kakashi started to explain  
  
As Kakashi explained, each student had random thoughts going through their heads, but not as much as Neji, Naruto and Sasuke of course.  
  
"What the hell is going on!?" Naruto thought as he stared at Neji  
  
"This is going to be trouble to not show our emotion. Mostly on your part Naruto .." Neji thought as he continued to look into Naruto's eyes  
  
"Naruto looks shocked. Is there something bad that happened between those two while I wasn't around?" Sasuke thought as he stared mostly at Naruto  
  
To Be Continued ..  
  
===========================================  
  
Another chapter done! I know this chapter wasn't as good as the previous two but things are about to get very interesting. (evil laugh)  
  
Keep up the reviews, great to know people like it so far  
  
A small preview to let you in on the good stuff. ;)  
  
Naruto and Neji are forced to hide their feelings, as Sasuke keeps a close eyes on both. They'll also encounter an enemy, Anything can happen to this point!!  
  
Ookima 


	4. The Challenge

Unexpected Behaviour Chapter 4 : The challenge  
  
Synopsis : After learning that Gai and Kakashi's team would join together to accomplish the same mission, this only complicates things even more between Neji and Naruto. Will they be able to with hold their feelings? Or will everyone learn of their real relationship?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
There's some talk, and a little fighting in this one, although towards the ending is where it gets more interesting.  
  
Contains yaoi boy loves boy  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Baka = Idiot*  
  
*Onegai = Please*  
  
*Ano sa = Hey, hey* ( A phrase Naruto says a lot )  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
===========================================  
  
Gai made an attempt to explain the mission but with his choice of words no one actually understood what he tried to tell them in the first place.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei? So why are we going on this mission with another team?" Sakura asked  
  
"This is a B ranked mission. For now, there's only us and them currently available. Hokage wasn't too fund of only sending Gai's team, with Lee still at the hospital and Hyuga Neji still recovering form the previous battle, it was best another team came along." Kakashi started to explain to her  
  
"So the other team is us" Sasuke confirmed  
  
"Hai." Kakashi answered  
  
"Ano sa, Ano sa? So what are we suppose to do on this mission?" Naruto asked so cheerfully  
  
"We're bringing back our client, her family. Her sister and daughter." Kakashi explained  
  
"So why do they need all of us to get them?" Tenten asked as she kept turning a kunai in the palm of her hand  
  
"All we know is what information our client told us." Kakashi started but was cut off  
  
"In other words nothing much." Neji interfered out as Sasuke gave him a cold glare  
  
"Neji's right, all we know is that in their village, those people don't appreciate advance bloodlines, which her sister happens to have. Unfortunately for her, she didn't inherit the skill, but her daughter did. Someone betrayed their trust and turned on them, leaving to the one thing people do in that situation. They attempted to kill what they were afraid of. And so we're going to reunite them with their sister" Gai finished the briefing  
  
"Those bastards" Naruto growled as he punched into his own hand  
  
"Naruto ." Sakura said with a surprised look  
  
"Are we sure their in our territory?" Sasuke asked, with his arms crossed  
  
"Hai, that's why we can now interfere." Answered Kakashi  
  
"Anything else before we leave?" Gai asked the team  
  
"I hope we'll have ramen to eat on this mission." Naruto pointed out  
  
Sakura felt very angry and punched Naruto in the back of his head, making him face down in the dirt.  
  
"Baka! Can't you even think about something else than your stomach!" Sakura yelled out ready to punch him again  
  
"Itai! That hurt like hell Sakura-Chan!" Yelled out Naruto as he patted the back of his head  
  
Both continued to yell at each other, as Tenten giggled, Sasuke simply seemed bored as Neji stared, and couldn't help but smile, just for a tiny moment.  
  
After the argument between Naruto and Sakura was stopped by Kakashi, everyone gathered up their things as Kakashi gave final instructions.  
  
"We never know what may happen so whatever happens don't act on your own or get separated from the group." Kakashi warned the young students  
  
"Act on your own, I think that means you Dobe." Sasuke pointed out  
  
"NANI! Take that back you bastard!" Naruto yelled out to Sasuke as they started to quarrel  
  
"Baka like I'm going to do that" Sasuke replied as he walked forward  
  
"That bastard .." Naruto growled as he closed his fists  
  
Neji saw the fire in Naruto's eyes when it came to those two fighting. He now understood why Naruto came to him late nights being so unstable.  
  
"Ignore what he said, to me you'll never be a dobe nor a baka." Neji whispered to Naruto as he passed by him to follow his sensei and the team  
  
Naruto looked a bit surprised by Neji's word, but he felt a lot better now that someone had told him that. Putting Sasuke's words aside, Naruto ran to join up with the group.  
  
======================================================  
  
*In the forest ..*  
  
Gai and Kakashi were guarding the front, as Sakura was right behind them. Sasuke and Naruto were right beside each other, behind Sakura, as Neji and Tenten guarded the back.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto simply glared at each other, as Sakura tried to continuously get Sasuke's attention. Tenten and Neji were being the silent type. Gai only thought of ways to beat in the future his rival, Kakashi. Kakashi couldn't wait for this mission to be over.  
  
"This is boring. I'd rather spend time with Naruto." Neji thought as he stared at the blond boy in front of him  
  
"That bastard" Naruto thought as he continued to stare at Sasuke  
  
"That dobe" Sasuke thought as he did the same as Naruto  
  
"They're funny to watch, they quarrel like a couple." Tenten pointed out with a smile  
  
"Couple!?" Naruto and Sasuke yelled out as they turned to face Tenten  
  
The group was distracted by Naruto and Sasuke arguing about Tenten's comment. Sakura of course, defended Sasuke as Kakashi and Gai looked at their team and smiled.  
  
"All of you shut up" Neji ordered with a serious look  
  
All gave a stare at Neji, as Gai noticed the reason why he acted that way.  
  
"Do your thing Neji." Gai suggested to his student  
  
"Byukugan" Neji said as he activated his skill  
  
Neji looked around carefully as he turned slowly towards the right to explore more.  
  
"What the??" Neji said with a surprised expression  
  
"What's wrong Neji?" Tenten asked him as she placed her hand on his shoulder  
  
"There's three figures running away to my right and in front of me five other persons." Neji answered as he continued to observe the five forms  
  
"What do you think Sasuke?" Kakashi asked his student  
  
"My guess is those in front of Neji are after the ones that are running to his right." Sasuke answered with a normal tone  
  
"Demo, the client said it was only two, her sister and her daughter. So who's the third person?" Sakura asked a bit confused  
  
"An enemy" Tenten answered  
  
"Most likely" Neji pointed out  
  
"Naruto and Sakura come with me. We'll go after the small group. If you agree Gai, you take Sasuke and your team and go after the bigger group." Kakashi ordered  
  
"Good plan" Gai confirmed Kakashi's order  
  
"Let's go" Kakashi ordered to Sakura and Naruto  
  
Both team separated, each to their destination.  
  
====================================================  
  
*Kakashi's Team*  
  
They ran towards the directions Neji gave them, as some thoughts crossed the students minds.  
  
"Why couldn't I be in the same as Sasuke?" Sakura thought  
  
"This mission still bites, I can't be with him. Although at least I'm not with that bastard!" Naruto thought  
  
By the time they were thinking, they heard a nearby scream. A woman screaming.  
  
======================================================  
  
*Where the three persons were ..*  
  
The little girl was being covered by her mother, as the man stood over them with a katana.  
  
"Die you demons!" Yelled out the man as he prepared to attack  
  
"Iie!!!" Both females screamed out while they closed their eyes  
  
"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled out as he formed the seal  
  
As the seconds passed, the two females slowly opened their eyes as the mother looked above her. She was surprised to look that her attacker had been overrun by multiple clones of a blond boy in an orange outfit.  
  
"It's not nice to attack women." Kakashi pointed out, as he removed the katana form the man's hand  
  
"You people don't understand their demons! They must die!" The man shouted that gave an angry stare to the females  
  
Naruto walked between the stare of the man and the two women. Naruto had quite an angry look on his face as well, as he closed his fists until blood started to drip form them.  
  
"I hate bastards like you the most!" Naruto yelled out as he leaped to punch the men in the face  
  
The Naruto clones disappeared the moment Naruto's fist met the man's face. The man fell unconscious on the ground as an angry Naruto breathed heavily. His sensei and Sakura looked at him surprised by his sudden behaviour, although Kakashi wasn't too surprised due to the man's word.  
  
"I'll go make sure no one else is around .." Naruto snarled as he left to scout  
  
"Naruto wait .." Sakura started but Kakashi stopped her  
  
"It's best for him, to leave him alone for now Sakura." Kakashi mentioned to her  
  
"O .ok" Sakura replied, as she changed her face of worried to a smile for the females they had found  
  
Naruto kept his distance from the group, as Sakura couldn't help but watch his back and worry. Kakashi on the other hand took care of the two females that were still on the ground.  
  
"Don't worry, we're here to help you. Your sister wanted us to pick you up." Kakashi explained to the sister with a smile  
  
"So you're a good man?" The little girl said as she looked into Kakashi's eyes  
  
"Hai." Kakashi answered  
  
The mother and her daughter were fine, as Kakashi explained the whole situation to them. Naruto continued to stay at a certain distance as Sakura played a little with the girl, sicne the girl was barely four years old.  
  
===================================================  
  
*Gai's team*  
  
The team temporarily stopped to know the enemy's position.  
  
"Neji how close are they?" Gai asked  
  
"Byakugan. They'll reach our position in less than five minutes." Neji replied as he kept his byakugan activated  
  
"How about welcoming them." Tenten suggested as she turned a kunai in each hand with a smile  
  
All nodded in agreement with Tenten's idea. Sasuke hid himself in the trees with Tenten, as Gai and Neji stayed on the ground, behind bushes.  
  
Within minutes, the 5 men, only armed with farm tools and small katanas, arrived at their position when they suddenly stopped.  
  
Tenten had thrown multiple kunais barely 10 centimetres away form their feet.  
  
"Why are you boys in such a hurry?" Tenten asked as she stood on a branch in front of them  
  
"Keh! It's only a girl, both of you kill her!" A man ordered to two other men  
  
The two men ran towards Tenten's position but she didn't look worried one bit, sicne Sasuke was too far off.  
  
"Katon Ryuuka No Jutsu" Sasuke warned as he performed the hand seals to that Jutsu  
  
The fireball, cut off the two men, as it barely touched them. But touched them enough to put their clothes on fire.  
  
"I'm burning!" The two men yelled out as they rolled on the ground to extinguish the fire on them  
  
The three last men were shocked by the fire, as Tenten and Sasuke looked down on them with a smile. Neji and Gai then come out behind the bushes to make their appearance.  
  
"And you call yourselves men. How pathetic." Neji pointed out with his arms crossed  
  
"Unless you really want to get hurt, I'd advise you to forget about the two women and leave." Gai suggested to the men  
  
It didn't take long for them to pick up the two men on the ground and run the opposite way to escape. Neji looked up at Tenten and Sasuke as he deactivated his Byakugan.  
  
"You wasted chakra on idiots Uchiha." Neji pointed out as he walked by him to join Kakashi's team  
  
"Humph.." Sasuke replied  
  
With those pursuers dealt with, Gai's team followed Neji to rejoin Kakashi's team.  
  
====================================================  
  
*Location of Kakashi's team *  
  
Kakashi only waited now for Gai and his students to join them, sicne the situation in his team wasn't too good for the moment. Sakura took care of the little girl, as the mother, looked at her daughter with a smile.  
  
"Forgive me Kakashi-san. I haven't introduced myself nor my daughter. My name is Kodora and my daughter is Midori." Kodora informed Kakashi and Sakura  
  
"Midori that's such a cute name!" Sakura replied  
  
After that, Gai's team appeared, as if a fight never occurred. Sakura ran to Sasuke in a cheerful mood, as Neji looked around to notice Naruto wasn't here.  
  
"I guess there was no problem" Kakashi pointed out  
  
"They were merely normal men just acting out of fear, the moment Sasuke spit out fire, they ran away." Gai mentioned with a laugh  
  
"Nothing less to expect from Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered out  
  
"Where's Naruto?" Tenten asked before Neji had the chance  
  
"Don't tell me that baka found a way to loose himself in this forest" Sasuke commented  
  
"When will he stop calling Naruto an idiot" Neji thought as his anger showed a bit  
  
"Naruto is over there, and it's best to leave him alone for now." Kakashi warned his student  
  
"Like I had the intention to go talk to him anyway" Sasuke pointed out as he looked at his right side  
  
A moment of silence came, when Gai decided to take matters into his own hands.  
  
"It's getting dark, and we can't sleep in the forest while we have such a beautiful lady and her daughter with us." Gai mentioned as he looked at Neji  
  
"Why does he always look at me like that?" Neji asked himself as he joined his hands and was about to activate his Byakugan  
  
"There's a Village not far from here. That's why I was running there to begin with. I'm sure the Inn director won't mind letting all of us stay there." Kodora mentioned with a low voice  
  
"I could sleep outside for all I care as long as you ladies are comfortable" Gai repeated himself with a big smile  
  
"You never cease to surprise me.." Kakashi mumbled to himself  
  
"It's decided then, we'll leave now, Kakashi you take Kodora and I'll take care of Midori, it will go faster this way." Gai suggested to the rest of the group  
  
"Sasuke, get Naruto and tell him we're leaving." Kakashi ordered his student.  
  
"Why does it have to be me .." Sasuke thought as he walked towards Naruto  
  
Naruto sat on the ground, his knees against his chest, arms wrapped around his knees as his head rested against his arms. Sasuke reached Naruto and alerted him to the plan.  
  
"Come on Dobe, we're leaving." Sasuke ordered to him  
  
"H..Hai" Naruto replied as he stood up and got the dirt off his butt  
  
Naruto joined the group without any complaints as Sasuke simply was a bit shocked by his attitude.  
  
"He didn't even react when I called him a Dobe." Sasuke thought as he was a bit confused  
  
Sasuke joined the group as well, as Neji worried about Naruto sicne Naruto hadn't even looked at him since his return. He didn't even bother to reply to Sasuke's comments nor Sakura's.  
  
The group leaped the trees while being careful, until they reached their destination for the evening.  
  
====================================================  
  
*At the Inn hotel*  
  
Kodora was the first to enter with her daughter as she talked to the owner to arrange for everyone to have their own rooms. After a few minutes, she returned to explain more clearly to the group.  
  
"We can stay here for the next few days. An each of you will have your own room." Kodora mentioned to the delight of the students  
  
"Stay for a few days?" Kakashi asked a bit surprised  
  
"Hai, there's a bad storm coming in tomorrow morning, it's safer to stay here until it's safe to return to your village." Kodora finished to explain to the group  
  
"May I ask how you were able to get a room for each of us?" Gai asked by curiosity  
  
"That's easy, the owner is the brother of my late husband. I knew by coming here we would be safe." Kodora explained  
  
"That would explain why you were running here." Gai mentioned as he scratch his head  
  
"I'm sure you're all hungry right now so please, follow me." Kodora asked as she showed the way  
  
The two teams followed, as Neji was still concerned about Naruto's behaviour. Naruto was quite silent all the way to the Inn, and didn't even bother to argue when Sasuke called him different names.  
  
When they entered the room, the food was already on the table, simply waiting for the guests to arrive. As they all sat down, Kodora Once again thanked the team for saving her and her daughter, Midori.  
  
As all began to eat, except for Naruto. He suddenly stood up, turned his back to everyone and walked towards the door.  
  
"Gomen, although it looks delicious I'd rather go rest now .." Naruto mentioned as he walked out and closed the door behind him  
  
"Eh! Did Naruto actually just refused to eat and was being polite at the same time!?" Sakura shouted as her jaw dropped down on the floor  
  
"Something is definitely wrong with Naruto." Neji thought as he stared a few seconds at the door  
  
"What's wrong with Dobe?" Sasuke asked as he broke the silence in the air  
  
All looked up at Kakashi and hoped that he would answer their question that's been on their mind for quite some time. But to their surprise it was Midori who broke the silence.  
  
"Naruto-kun protected me and mama because that bad guy tried to hurt us. He kept saying we were demons and we should die and go to hell. Naruto-kun was very angry and beat the bad guy." Midori explained to the surprise of everyone  
  
"Midori I think it's time for you to go sleep ." Kodora said as she dragged her daughter out of the room to put her to sleep  
  
As Kodora left with Midori, the student were pretty silence, as Sakura couldn't help but to worry more. She looked up at Kakashi for comfort.  
  
"Don't worry, by tomorrow Naruto will be fighting Sasuke again just like nothing ever happened." Kakashi replied with a smile.  
  
Sakura smiled back feeling a lot better as Tenten and Gai didn't pay much attention to Naruto's behaviour. Neji had random thoughts going through his mind as Sasuke ate silently.  
  
"I'll have to wait a little longer before I can leave to go see Naruto without anyone suspecting anything. It kills that I couldn't run after him when he stormed out.." Neji continued to think as he finished eating his meal  
  
==================================================  
  
*Naruto's room*  
  
Naruto laid on his bed, as he covered his face with the sheets. Although he tried to sleep, he couldn't forget that man's words, when it came to the fate of demons.  
  
"Chikushou! That bastard had no right to say such a stupid thing!" Naruto growled to himself as he rolled up on himself and fell asleep  
  
==================================================  
  
*In the hall of the Inn*  
  
"It's getting late, I think it's time we all go sleep, we need the rest after all." Kakashi pointed out to everyone  
  
No one argued and kept their comments to themselves, as everyone bid each other goodnight, Neji was the last to enter his room.  
  
"Now is my chance to go see Naruto but I better make sure of where the others are first." Neji thought  
  
He made several signs to activate Byakugan, to take a peek in every room to confirm their presence. When he looked into Naruto's room, he noticed the boy was rolled on himself.  
  
And so Neji, carefully snuck out of his room and into Naruto's room, hopefully without being detected.  
  
===================================================  
  
*Naruto's room*  
  
Neji opened the door and closed it carefully as well, to make sure not to make any sounds. He observed carefully wehre the boy was resting as he heard sounds.  
  
The sounds didn't come from him. It seemed that Sakura and Tenten shared a room together, for their own security, from the boys of course.  
  
Neji's attention quickly turned to Naruto when he noticed the boy was breathing rapidly and seem to be shaking a lot. Neji kneeled down as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder to try and offer some comfort.  
  
Neji gently removed the covers off Naruto's face to see the boy's expression. Naruto seemed very sad and afraid, but of what and why? Neji moved to sit near Naruto's head as he gently pushed the pillow aside and rested the boy's head on his lap. Neji stared at Naruto's face as his fingers gently caressed the boy's lips.  
  
"Gomen for not coming sooner ..The mission was easy, but not being able to even feel your touch was the hardest thing for me." Neji whispered with a sad tone  
  
"It wasn't your fault Neji .." Naruto replied as he opened his eyes slowly to meet those of his lover  
  
"You were awake all along??" Neji asked with a shocked expression on his face  
  
"I couldn't help it, I missed hearing your voice.." Naruto answered with a little smile  
  
"Then why are you shaking?" Neji asked a bit confused  
  
"Because I'm cold mostly ." Naruto answered as he joined his hands to rub them together  
  
"You should of said so earlier then." Neji pointed out as he moved  
  
Neji, slowly removed Naruto's head from his lap, as he place the pillow back to it's rightful place. He then slid under the same covers as Naruto and got really close to him.  
  
Naruto turned his head to see what he was doing, until he found himself drawned towards his lover. Neji had wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him closer as their lips were very close as well.  
  
"Is this a little better Naruto?" Neji asked softly  
  
Naruto couldn't help himself but blush. Neji played a little with Naruto's blond hair as he continued to stare into his blue eyes. After several minutes, Neji leaned forward to kiss Naruto. The blond was a bit surprised but found soon enough he enjoyed this feeling. He kissed back.  
  
By surprise, Naruto took control of the situation, Neji found himself under Naruto, as this one, infiltrated Neji's mouth with his tongue. Although it was a new sensation, Neji quickly replied by playing with Naruto's tongue with his own. Neji couldn't help but to draw Naruto closer to him, as they shared a passionate French kiss. Naruto slowly made his way down to Neji's neck, at first giving soft kiss, and upgraded suck part of his neck.  
  
Neji couldn't help but give out a low moan as he tried to stay silent to not attract any attention from the others. Neji then placed his hand under Naruto's chin to lift it back up to his face, and gave him a soft kiss.  
  
"As much as I want to continue, if we start to make noise they'll get suspicious .." Neji pointed out to his love  
  
"I know, but I understand, at least I can have you with me tonight ." Naruto mentioned  
  
Naruto gently touched Neji's cheek before give him a goodnight kiss. The blond boy then rested his head on Neji's chest with one arm holding him by the waist.  
  
Neji rested his head on the pillow, as his hand brushed softly in Naruto's hair. Both boys then fell asleep in the warmth of each other that night.  
  
==============================================  
  
*The Next Morning ..*  
  
Kodora prepared breakfast for everyone and of course, Kakashi and Gai were the first at the table. Sasuke joined up pretty fast with Tenten.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Tenten for the answer  
  
"She's still getting dressed and brushing her hair." Tenten replied as she sat down next to Gai  
  
"Sasuke, would you go tell Naruto about the breakfast?" Kakashi asked his student  
  
"Humph. That dobe.." Sasuke murmured as he stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
After a few minutes of walking in the hall, Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto's room and placed his hand on the doorknob. His eyes narrowed when he felt something.  
  
"What's this feeling? I can feel Naruto's chakra but there's something else ..." Sasuke thought when he turned the doorknob and started to open the door.  
  
========================================================  
  
Chapter 4 was hard to do because I knew the beginning would be a bit boring for people but oh well, had to be done you know.  
  
Thanks again for the reviews  
  
Kuroi Hikari : I'm thinking of turning it into a triangle, but I'm having a hard time thinking of how lol  
  
Jiro : I'm a new author so the word OOC I actually don't understand and sorry about the past and tense thing, over here in French school when it comes to English they suck at teaching it lol. Good that I didn't depend on those teachers  
  
Sharingan Sasuke : all I can say is that you're a great writer when it comes to Naruto, I was surprised to find you in my reviews when I've read just about every story you made from Naruto. Thanks, and please keep writing Naruto  
  
As for the next chapter, hope I can finish it very soon, I'm about to write another yaoi, but the pairings I'm not sure yet lol.  
  
Preview : Because of the weather the team is stuck in the Village, and what better way to pass time then to go to and indoor hot spring. Plus Sasuke starts to suspect something.  
  
Enjoy  
  
Ookima 


	5. I Care About You

Unexpected Behaviour Chapter 5 : I Care About You  
  
Synopsis : Sasuke is starting to get suspicious about Naruto as time passes. In the mean time after training hard, Kodora offers them to go to an Inn Hot Springs to relax.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
Contains yaoi boy loves boy  
  
Extra Information  
  
- Hyuga Style Taijutsu : A special Taijutsu style passed down through the clan itself. The Taijutsu style damages the body by allowing chakra, flowing through the users palm, to directly damage the opponents Inner Coils System. This Taijutsu directly destroys the opponents inner organs, and the softest blows can take out the largest person and deal high amounts of damage.  
  
- Hakke Shou Kaiten : Another of the 'perfect defence' jutsu types. At the exact moment a blow is landed on the body, large amounts of Chakra are expelled from the Chakra Holes around the body. With that force, his body spins like a top. The combined efforts of the Chakra and the spin, first deflect the attack - then throw the opponent backwards  
  
- Holster : it's the pouch attached the their right or left leg which usually carries kunais and shurikens.  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Baka = Idiot*  
  
*Onegai = Please*  
  
*Ano sa = Hey, hey* ( A phrase Naruto says a lot )  
  
*Chikushou = Damn*  
  
*Sugoi = Amazing*  
  
*Temae = You*  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
===========================================  
  
*The Next Morning ..*  
  
Kodora prepared breakfast for everyone and of course, Kakashi and Gai were the first at the table. Sasuke joined up pretty fast with Tenten.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Tenten for the answer  
  
"She's still getting dressed and brushing her hair." Tenten replied as she sat down next to Gai  
  
"Sasuke, would you go tell Naruto about the breakfast?" Kakashi asked his student  
  
"Humph. That dobe.." Sasuke murmured as he stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
After a few minutes of walking in the hall, Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto's room and placed his hand on the doorknob. His eyes narrowed when he felt something.  
  
"What's this feeling? I can feel Naruto's chakra but there's something else ..." Sasuke thought when he turned the doorknob and started to open the door.  
  
Sasuke pushed open the door as he walked in hearing Naruto's voice.  
  
"You bastard! Don't you know how to knock!!" Naruto yelled out as he grabbed a pillow  
  
The first thing Sasuke saw when he entered Naruto's room was a white pillow that hit him in the face. Sasuke was pushed back out of Naruto's room as his back hit the wall.  
  
"What the hell was that for Baka!?" Sasuke yelled out as he pushed the pillow out of his face  
  
"How dare you enter my room without knocking when I was getting dressed!?" Naruto replied with an angry voice  
  
"Kakashi wants us all to be sitting at the table while eating breakfast. So hurry up already Dobe" Sasuke snarled as he stood up  
  
"Dobe!? Why you bastard I'm going to kick your ass!" Naruto yelled out as he charged towards Sasuke  
  
But as he took his first steps towards Sasuke, his pants started to fall down on the floor and got twisted around his feet. 'Boom' he fell face first on the floor, barely a meter away from Sasuke's position.  
  
Sasuke looks down on Naruto to notice the boy was only wearing his underwear boxer. Sasuke found himself staring at Naruto's butt and then was blushing.  
  
"Chikushou! This is all your fault!" Naruto stated as he stood up and pulled his pants back at their rightful place  
  
"Your the idiot that charged at me without thinking about your pants being tied properly." Sasuke commented as he looked elsewhere  
  
"Just leave me alone, I'll come once I'm done dressing up." Naruto pointed out as he closed the door behind him  
  
Naruto went back into his room, as Sasuke stared at the door for a few seconds over what just happened. He then decided to leave before Naruto did anything else that would be stupid.  
  
"That stupid idiot, I could of maybe passed up on the boxers on Naruto thing.." Sasuke thought as he rejoined the others at the table  
  
==================================================  
  
*Naruto's Room*  
  
After making sure Sasuke was now gone, Neji fell from the ceiling to land on the ground, right behind Naruto.  
  
"Finished your fight?" Neji asked while he looked at Naruto who pulled his pants back up  
  
"You're not going to start making fun of me too are you?" Naruto asked with a low voice as he looked at the floor  
  
Neji placed his hand under Naruto's chin to lift it up so that he could place a soft kiss on Naruto's lips to reassure him.  
  
"We better get going or else they'll get suspicious." Neji pointed out as he walked towards the door  
  
Neji, opened the door and stepped outside. He closed his eyes and seemed to be thinking of something.  
  
"By the way, in those boxers, you had a really cute butt.." Neji stated as he closed the door behind him leaving a shocked and surprised Naruto  
  
"That's right Neji saw me in my boxer ." Naruto reminded himself as he turned red  
  
=====================================================  
  
*Breakfast Table*  
  
Naruto was the last to arrive at the table as Kakashi pointed where he should sit. Of course it had to be right next to Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto growled as Sasuke simply ignored Naruto.  
  
After everyone finished eating, Kakashi and Gai stood up to explain today's training to their students.  
  
"This morning, you'll all be training to improve your skills." Kakashi started to explain as Gai continued the rest  
  
"Since we're all in this together we figured you should also train together." Gai continued when Kakashi took up the last part  
  
"Since we're one student short, Me and Gai will step in to give you some tips and advices." Kakashi finished to explain  
  
"Training? But it's like a tornado outside, we can't go train in that kind of weather!" Sakura pointed out  
  
"There's a special room for training in this village and it's connected with this hotel." Kakashi answered  
  
"Demo, how did you know?" Tenten asked  
  
"Kodora's brother-in-law mentioned it to us early this morning." Gai answered with a smile  
  
"Can't we ever have a day off " Naruto commented as he stood up  
  
"No days off for young ninja's" Gai replied  
  
"I can't wait for this mission to be over just to get away from HIM" Sasuke thought as he glared at Gai  
  
"Off we go" Gai ordered as he and Kakashi disappeared in with a 'poof' sound  
  
Both teachers vanished, as the students stood up to make way towards the training room.  
  
===================================================  
  
*Training Room*  
  
Tenten and Neji kept their distance from Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura until their teachers arrived.  
  
"This isn't like Gai-sensei to be late." Tenten pointed out  
  
"That must be Kakashi-sensei's fault, he always gets here late." Sakura stated  
  
Neji stood up and walked in the middle of the room as he looked at Tenten.  
  
"Tenten, we'll start without them." Neji pointed out as he waited for an answer  
  
"You three should stay where you are and watch what we usually do for training." Tenten warned Kakashi's students  
  
Tenten reached into her pouch behind her back to get a few shurikens. She quickly turned around to throw them at Neji. Of course Neji expected this from his team mate to he caught them all with his hands.  
  
"Sugoi .." Sakura pointed out  
  
Neji made a few hand seals to activate his Byakugan as Tenten determined the distance between herself and Neji. Neji took his stance called 'Hyuga Style Taijutsu' and now waited a move on Tenten's behalf.  
  
"So that's how it's going to be Neji" Tenten told herself  
  
She grabbed a kunai in each hand and leaped into the air as she charged towards Neji. Neji raised an eyebrow as he wondered what Tenten was possibly thinking about since only another Hyuga could counter attack his own Taijutsu style.  
  
Tenten threw one kunai at Neji to catch his attention as she kept the other one tight in her hand. Neji had to evade the kunai by moving to his right, but at that specific moment, he no longer was in a defensive position.  
  
"Interesting" Neji thought as he smiled  
  
Neji quickly grabbed a kunai in his holster to counter attack Tenten's attack. As they were equally matched, Kakashi and Gai finally showed up behind Kakashi's students.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura noticed  
  
"You're late.again" Naruto pointed out  
  
"Gomen we were.." Started to explain Kakashi but stopped when Sasuke glared at him  
  
"So Neji and Tenten decided to start." Gai stated  
  
"Hai. But it's cool to watch." Naruto commented to everyone's surprise  
  
"Fun?" Sakura repeated  
  
"Of course, It's nice to always learn and see something new." Naruto quickly answered. " Phew! That was close I almost told them it was because I liked watching Neji fight.." Naruto thought as he continued to watch the fight  
  
"It's good practice for Neji, at least now I'm sure he hasn't lost his touch when it comes to training." Gai pointed out as he leaned against the wall and watched his two students  
  
Back to the fight, Tenten and Neji were equal, neither could push up their attacks or be retreated. Tenten then slightly smiled as she slightly moved her other hand.  
  
"You should know me better by now Neji." Tenten pointed out  
  
Tenten had attached the kunai with a string that led to her free hand. She pulled on it as she directed the kunai towards Neji.  
  
"I was being careless." Neji said as he jumped backwards to evade it  
  
Tenten on the other hand didn't stop there. She gave another swing at it ad redirected the kunai to where Neji landed. As Neji looked up towards the kunai, Tenten had managed to take the opportunity to reach in her holster to grab some more shurikens and throw them.  
  
"Hakke Shou Kaiten ( Heavenly Spin )" Neji said as chakra gathered to form a sphere around Neji to repel the attack  
  
"You haven't lost your touch Neji." Tenten complimented him  
  
"Neither have you. But this time you win .." Neji said to her  
  
"Eh?" Sakura let out  
  
"What are you talking about? We just started." Tenten informed her rival  
  
"True, but even though my spirit is up, my body still hasn't completely recovered yet." Neji mentioned as he placed his hand on his stomach  
  
Tenten was a bit confused, until Neji removed his hand form his stomach to show her the blood he had on it.  
  
"Neji you're bleeding .." Tenten noticed as he dropped her weapon  
  
Neji looked at his hand that was stained with his own blood. He simply placed his hand back on his wound as he walked towards Gai.  
  
"It seems that you still haven't recovered completely from your previous mission Neji." Gai pointed out  
  
Naruto looked up at Neji, as he felt somewhat worried but he knew he couldn't tend to his wounds like last time since the others were here. Kakashi examined Neji a little to make sure it wasn't too serious.  
  
"I suppose you could all use your rest, it's pointless to train if some of you still haven't recovered from your last mission." Kakashi suggested to the students  
  
"That's means we can do what we want?" Sakura asked her sensei with a smile  
  
"Hai, just don't wander off too far." Kakashi answered  
  
"Is it serious?" Naruto asked as he looked at Gai  
  
"Not at all, in a few days it should be healed." Gai informed the blond boy  
  
"Gomen nasai Neji, I didn't know you were still injured .." Tenten said with a low voice  
  
"It's quite alright, I can do the basic, but Kaiten requires my body to twist and turn in order for me to from my defence. At least for now if I ever get wounded again, I'll know what could happen." Neji responded with a little smile  
  
Gai dismissed officially the training sessions for the day, he vanished just like Kakashi. Sakura, was already after Sasuke, to ask him to bring her on a date. Tenten on the other hand, decided she wanted to stay to train a bit more. Naruto remained near Neji, as they walked away to go back to their wounds and get Neji patched up again.  
  
Sasuke followed not far behind, with Sakura that kept talking to him.  
  
"Why would Naruto worry about Neji? The last thing I recall was that Naruto wanted to kick his ass because of what he did to Hyuga Hinata." Sasuke thought while he ignored Sakura's words  
  
=====================================================  
  
*Near the rooms ..*  
  
As Neji was about to enter his room, him and Naruto came across Kodora.  
  
"What happened to you?" Kodora asked as she stared at Neji's wound  
  
"It's nothing to worry about. I was injured on my previous mission and my wound hasn't healed completely yet." Neji answered as he opened the door to his room  
  
"Well the first thing is rest, and I know the exact thing you need." Kodora explained as she dug into her pockets in search of something  
  
"Well I was going to sleep .." Neji pointed out with a confused look  
  
"Here it is" Kodora stated as she pulled out a key from her pocket  
  
"Huh?" Naruto mumbled as he looked at the key  
  
"The best way to relax is a hot bath. Here's the key to unlock the Inn Hot springs baths." Kodora informed them with a smile  
  
"Hot bath?" Neji nodded  
  
"Why are you giving us the key?" Naruto asked as Kodora placed the key in his hand  
  
"So you can use them. Besides they're all separated to ensure privacy. And it's my way of thanking you for saving me and my daughter." Kodora explained as she walked away  
  
Neji and Naruto looked at the key he held in his hand and then looked at each other.  
  
"Well it couldn't hurt to try you know." Naruto pointed out as he looked into Neji's eyes  
  
They walked inside Neji's room and left the door a little open.  
  
====================================================  
  
*Neji's room*  
  
While Neji sat down, he remembered the first time Naruto had helped him. As his got lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Naruto had already lifted his shirt and tended to his wound.  
  
"There, now don't make me change it again ok?" Naruto pointed out to Neji as he stood up again  
  
Neji stared at Naruto as he placed everything back where it belonged. Naruto walked back to Neji as he leaned forward to give a quick kiss to his love.  
  
"Shall we get going?" Naruto asked with a smile  
  
Neji nodded in agreement as both set out to the Hot Springs.  
  
====================================================  
  
*Indoor Hot Springs*  
  
Neji and Naruto were surprised once they stepped inside. There were many flowers that hung in baskets, neatly arranged, on each wall. They also noticed there was a smell, it smelled like the cherry blossoms trees.  
  
"It's so . so nice in here .." Neji pointed out  
  
"And hot!" Naruto added as he used his hand to make wind  
  
Naruto snooped around to see which one he thought was the best for both. After several minutes Naruto came back to the entrance and grabbed Neji by the wrist. Neji had no objections and simply followed him.  
  
"Sugoi .." Neji let out with a low voice  
  
Both examined the room carefully, as Neji closed and locked the door behind them. The hot spring bath was wide, and the entrance had a 45 degree to slowly get in the bath. So the person could lay down and still be soaked in the water. In the water itself, flowers float on the surface, which made it even more romantic.  
  
Naruto started to undress himself slowly as Neji blushed and turned around to give his blond some privacy.  
  
"Your turn." Naruto ordered as he gave a towel to Neji  
  
When Neji turned around, Naruto only had a towel wrapped around his hips. Neji found himself staring at the boy's body from tow to head.  
  
"Neji? I hope you're not planning on staring at me all day" Naruto teased with a smile as he turned around  
  
Naruto slowly walked into the hot spring, and leaned back against the side with his eyes closed. Neji stared at the boy for several minutes, until he decided to take his closes off and join Naruto with only a towel around his waist as well.  
  
Neji went besides Naruto and continued to look at the blond. He placed his hand under water to gently touch Naruto's belly. With his fingers, he gradually made his way up to Naruto's neck.  
  
"I'm glad we can finally be alone .." Neji whispered to his lover's ear  
  
"Me too .." Naruto replied softly  
  
Neji continued to slide his finger tips from Naruto's neck to his belly. Naruto tried to resist any movement on his part, but Neji's touch was heaven for him.  
  
Neji slid his hand around Naruto's hip, to get closer to the boy. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to look into those of Hyuga. Neji gave away a little smile as he pressed his lips against his. Both closed their eyes, as the blond boy's hand reached out to caress Neji's hair.  
  
Slowly, they opened their mouth, where their tongues met. Neji found himself being drawn even closer to Naruto, since the boy's arms were wrapped around him.  
  
Lips against lips.  
  
Chest against chest.  
  
Towel against towel.  
  
Their hearts raced as they breathed heavily when they lips parted. They gaze into each others eyes, as many thoughts crossed their minds.  
  
Neji found himself mostly in control and on top of Naruto. He paid attention to his lover's skin, how soft it was upon touch. Neji leaned down to get another passionate kiss to then turn on his neck.  
  
Naruto's hands caressed at first Neji's shoulders, but slowly moves down until he reached the towel around his waist. Naruto paused for a moment, until his slid his hands under the towel to feel and touch Neji's butt cheeks.  
  
Immediately, Neji softly moaned as it was Naruto's turn to 'attack' him. Naruto pressed his lips against Neji's to quiet him down.  
  
=======================================================  
  
*Sasuke's Room*  
  
Sasuke found himself, sitting next to the window, looking at the great large trees surrounding the Village. He was trying to relax and also hide from Sakura's cheerful voice that kept annoying him more than anything else.  
  
Lost within his thoughts, he thought back to this morning, when he came to Naruto's room.  
  
"I'm sure Naruto wasn't alone this morning, and that strange chakra, I've felt it before, but who is it from?" Sasuke thought until something caught his attention  
  
Sasuke heard Sakura's voice just outside his room and he decided to listen in on the conversation.  
  
He crawled his way to the door, and placed his ear against it to better hear the conversation. The next thing he notices was his door opening and him falling on his butt.  
  
"Gomen nasai Sasuke-kun!" Sakura apologized as he grabbed onto Sasuke's arm to help him up  
  
"Humph .." Sasuke replied as he stood up and stared at Sakura's hand that was still hooked on his arm  
  
"Oh, we're going to the hot springs, would you want to come too?" Sakura asked as she blushed while she avoided eye contact  
  
"Hot Springs?" Sasuke repeated with curiosity  
  
"Hai! Kodora-san told us how it would be good for us to relax and heal a bit." Sakura informed as she still had a hand on Sasuke's arm  
  
"Isn't it locked?" Sasuke stated  
  
"No, Naruto and Neji unlocked it." Sakura answered with a smile  
  
"Naruto and Neji ..?" Sasuke said a bit confused  
  
Tenten shows up form behind Sakura as she answers the comment that Sasuke made.  
  
"It's the best way for Neji's wound to heal up fast, plus Naruto's there to patch him up again." Tenten mentioned as she threw towels at both Sakura and Sasuke  
  
"Eh? Again? What do you mean by again?" Sakura asked as she looked surprised  
  
"After the last mission concerning you Sasuke, Neji was badly hurt and was suppose to stay at the hospital. When I came by to visit him, I heard that a blond boy in an orange outfit helped him sneak out and took care of what they didn't finish back there." Tenten replied as she headed towards the hot springs  
  
Both Sasuke and Sakura eyes widened as they looked at each other and thought for a moment.  
  
"Couldn't possibly be that dobe" Sasuke thought  
  
"Can't be Naruto, he only cares about himself." Sakura thought  
  
"Sakura, could you please let go of my arm?" Sasuke asked as he stared at her hand and then at her  
  
"Ah, gomen Sasuke-kun." Sakura apologized as she removed her hand  
  
Sasuke grabbed the towel and walked out his room, followed by Sakura.  
  
=======================================================  
  
*Inside the Hot Springs*  
  
Naruto laid on his back, as Neji was just above him. They held each other closely and their breathing was fast and hard. Neji rested his head momentarily on his lover's chest, as this one simply played with Neji's hair.  
  
"It's nice to finally be alone. We don't have to hold back because of them.." Neji pointed out as he grabbed Naruto closer to him  
  
As Naruto was about to answer his love, they heard voices not far from their position.  
  
"SUGOI!" Sakura yelled out as she looked around  
  
"Come on Sakura, it's time to choose which one you want." Tenten mentioned as she, herself, already entered a private hot spring  
  
"You're right. Sasuke-kun you better not peek." Sakura ordered Sasuke  
  
As Sakura left to find her own private hot spring, she decided to take the one next to Tenten so she could at least have a conversation with the girl if she wanted.  
  
"As if you would be the person I would peek at ." Sasuke mumbled to himself  
  
Sasuke simply stood there for a few minutes as something caught his attention. He started to walk towards that sensation he felt.  
  
"This chakra .. It's the same as this morning .." Sasuke told himself with a low voice  
  
He headed straight towards where Neji and Naruto were. As he continued to walk in that direction, the two love birds were frozen in place, shocked by the fact they weren't alone anymore.  
  
"Someone's coming this way" Neji told Naruto  
  
"Nani!?" Naruto gulped when he heard those words  
  
Sasuke then stopped in front of the private hot spring loft. He placed his hand on the doorknob but it was locked.  
  
"Baka since when did you start locking doors?" Sasuke asked as he stared at the door  
  
"Just go away you bastard!" Naruto yelled out as he closed his fists tightly  
  
"So you didn't drown after all" Sasuke replied with a grin  
  
"Temae .!" Naruto started when he was cut off by Neji's kiss  
  
Sasuke, stared at the door, as he waited the usual replies of names but this time it didn't happen. After a few seconds he moved to enter his own private hot spring.  
  
Naruto was cut off, when Neji grabbed on to Naruto and kissed him. At first Neruto fought against it a little, but the feeling was good and returned the kiss. Neji retreated slowly to see Naruto's reaction.  
  
"You locked the door?" Naruto asked  
  
"Didn't want the same mistake as this morning to happen." Neji informed him with a little smile  
  
"You're the best!" Naruto yelled out as he hugged Neji  
  
Neji was caught off guard when Naruto suddenly pounced on him, but he did enjoy the moment where he could hold his love in his arms tighly.  
  
======================================================  
  
*Sasuke's private Hot Springs*  
  
Sasuke was about to take his clothes off when he heard Naruto shout ' You're the best', for a moment Sasuke was confused.  
  
"Is he going crazy?" Sasuke asked himself  
  
======================================================  
  
*Naruto and Neji's Private Hot Spring*  
  
The boys parted as they got out of the water and towards their clothes. Without thinking one moment, Naruto already had taken his towel off and started to dress up. A very blushed Neji stared at his love, until Naruto broke the silence.  
  
"Ehmm.. I thought you turned around .." Naruto informed when he put on his jacket  
  
Neji couldn't face Naruto and simply turned his back to Naruto and performed the exact same thing. Neji threw his towel on the ground and dressed up in front of Naruto. Naruto was very surprised and on it was his turn to blush.  
  
As Neji finished up, he walked towards Naruto and gave him a light kiss.  
  
"It wasn't fair if you were the only one naked." Neji whispered to Naruto with a smile  
  
Naruto's eyes widened as he simply scratched his head and looked up. He felt a bit embarrassed, but after what Neji did, he felt good. Both boys headed towards the door to exit their private room.  
  
========================================================  
  
*Outside the rooms*  
  
Sasuke opened his door to go get something in his room, when halfway out the door, he stopped. He saw that Naruto was leaving and was about to go and catch up with him until he saw Neji.  
  
"What the hell??" Sasuke thought so surprised of what he saw  
  
As Neji closed the door behind him, Naruto grabbed hold of Neji's hand as they walked towards the exit, unaware that Sasuke had seen them.  
  
Sasuke leaned against the door frame and sat down. His breathing was irregular and fast. He was shaking and sweating.  
  
"Did I just see Naruto hold Neji's hand???" Sasuke thought as he tried to calm himself down.  
  
Then Sasuke thought back to all the strange behaviours since Naruto brought him back to Konoha Village. Everything started to connect themselves the more Sasuke thought about it.  
  
"Naruto is together with Neji ..?" Sasuke asked himself as he looked up at the ceiling.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Man, this like took forever, I tried to write but I had all this stuff to do. Plus other fans are waiting on chapter 5 from my other story. Oh well, hope you enjoyed, I gave in a bit more into details without going over. In any case let me know what you thought!  
  
Dadaiiro : I'm trying to figure out right now about the Kyubi case, but it won't be as intense as my other yaoi story. ;)  
  
Jiro : I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully you'll like those to come. And thanks for the meaning of OOC  
  
Nikkler / Temari-chan / Naito Kiseki : I love placing cliff hangers when I can, so when that happens I try to write the next chapter as fast as possible to not make you wait too long so sorry about that.  
  
Kuroi Hikari : I'm trying really hard to get Sasuke's feelings out withut being too OCC with him, but be happy, in the next chapter something's going to happen.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews I seem to get more for this fic than my other one lol. Keep it up any ideas are also welcome.  
  
Ookima 


	6. What I desire

Unexpected Behaviour Chapter 6 : What I Desire  
  
Synopsis : Sasuke's suspicions were correct, and now he wants to confront his rival, Naruto about it, but could it be for another reason?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
Contains yaoi boy loves boy  
  
Answer to your reviews  
  
Dadaiiro - The students still have no clue about Kyubi being sealed within Naruto and don't worry I'm planning on having a chapter dedicated to Naruto revealing it to Neji very soon.  
  
Extra Information  
  
- Soushouryu means Rising Twin Dragons, this technique was used when Tenten fought against Temari. This techniques is composed of two scrolls followed by a number of hand signs, it circles around the user which weapons appear and she throws them any opportunity she has. This technique was in Episode 43 of the Anime.  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Baka = Idiot*  
  
*Onegai = Please*  
  
*Ano sa = Hey, hey* ( A phrase Naruto says a lot )  
  
*Chikushou = Damn*  
  
*Sugoi = Amazing*  
  
*Temae = You*  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
===========================================  
  
*Outside the rooms*  
  
Sasuke opened his door to go get something in his room, when halfway out the door, he stopped. He saw that Naruto was leaving and was about to go and catch up with him until he saw Neji.  
  
"What the hell??" Sasuke thought so surprised of what he saw  
  
As Neji closed the door behind him, Naruto grabbed hold of Neji's hand as they walked towards the exit, unaware that Sasuke had seen them.  
  
Sasuke leaned against the door frame and sat down. His breathing was irregular and fast. He was shaking and sweating.  
  
"Did I just see Naruto hold Neji's hand???" Sasuke thought as he tried to calm himself down.  
  
Then Sasuke thought back to all the strange behaviours since Naruto brought him back to Konoha Village. Everything started to connect themselves the more Sasuke thought about it.  
  
"Naruto is together with Neji ..?" Sasuke asked himself as he looked up at the ceiling.  
  
=====================================================  
  
*That Evening*  
  
As everyone ate peacefully their meal, Sasuke kept a very close eye on Naruto and Neji since the Hot Springs.  
  
"Why would Naruto even be with someone like Neji. That idiot really has no taste at all. And why do I actually give a damn about what Naruto does, he's just an idiot after all" Sasuke thought and tried not to show any emotions  
  
"How are your wounds Neji?" Gai asked to break the silence  
  
"The water indeed helped. This should be gone by tomorrow" Neji answered as he finished eating  
  
"That's good to hear, since tomorrow we'll be leaving to go back to Konoha Village. After all our mission hasn't been completed yet." Gai stated with his usual ridiculous smile  
  
"If you will excuse me. I'm going to my room and would highly appreciate it not to be disturbed." Neji demanded as he left the table and headed for the exit door  
  
"Going to meditate Neji?" Tenten asked with a smile  
  
"Hai, This also helps mind and body." Neji replied as he walked and closed the door on his way out  
  
On his way out, Neji felt the cold stare Sasuke had given him, but simply ignored it for now.  
  
"Gai-sensei, would you mind helping me to train on my Jutsu?" Tenten asked  
  
"Would it be by any chance your Soushouryu?" Gai asked  
  
"Hai, I still feel as if I need to perfect it." Tenten replied  
  
"Of course, when you're ready just warn me." Gai agreed with a smile  
  
"Right now if you don't mind." Tenten requested from her sensei  
  
"Then off we go" Gai said as he stood behind his student  
  
Gai placed a hand on Tenten's shoulder as a 'poof' sound was heard. Both Gai and Tenten had now left the table and room to go train.  
  
"I'll take my leave as well. I'll take a head start by filling out that report." Kakashi mentioned as he disappeared with a poof as well  
  
Only Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were left at the table. Sakura was mostly focused on Sasuke, only she turned around to give a very angry stare at Naruto.  
  
"Don't you have somewhere to go Naruto?" Sakura asked with a smile to hide her real thoughts. " You better leave me and Sasuke alone or else." Inner Sakura warned  
  
"Well... I'll find something. See you tomorrow morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he stood up and prepared to leave the room  
  
As Naruto left the room, he headed towards his own room, which Neji's room happens to be on the way to his own. Sakura, now was alone with Sasuke, as she turned to face Sasuke.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, what would you want us to do?" Sakura asked in a cheerful mood  
  
"Sakura, I'd rather be alone." Sasuke said as he stood up to leaver her side  
  
"Sasuke-kun ...? Why?" Sakura murmured as she stayed there  
  
"Like I said, I like it better when I'm alone" Sasuke repeated himself before he left the room  
  
======================================================  
  
*The hall that connects the rooms*  
  
Naruto walked in the hall, when he stopped in front of a specific door. It was Neji's room. Naruto stared several minutes at the door as several thoughts crossed the boy's mind.  
  
"I can't wait for this mission to be over. Then we'll finally be able to see each other more and without having to worry about the others." Naruto thought as he took a deep breath and continued to walk towards his room  
  
=====================================================  
  
*Naruto's Room*  
  
Naruto opened the door to his room and entered. When he closed the door behind him, he walked towards his bed, knowing the candle was near it. He walked through the darkness as he tried to reach his bed he tripped over something on the floor. He landed face first on the floor.  
  
"Itai!" Naruto yelled out as he lifted his face off the floor  
  
Naruto pushed his hands against the floor and stood up against. He placed his hand on his neck to in hopes to take the little pain away.  
  
"Chikushou! Good thing that bastard didn't see me or else he'd be calling an idiot by now" Naruto mumbled to himself  
  
As Naruto was about to lit the room, form the shadows something grabbed Naruto form behind and pushed him backwards. Naruto's mouth was covered by a hand, as another held him tightly around his waist.  
  
The hand that covered his mouth slowly retracted as he felt the warm breath blow down on his neck.  
  
"As much as I enjoy your touch and being close to you, weren't you in your room meditating?" Naruto asked the boy behind him  
  
"So Neji really is your lover dobe" Sasuke whispered into the ear of Naruto  
  
Immediately, Naruto's eyes widened as for a short moment he stopped breathing to realise Sasuke was the one behind him, holding him very close and tight.  
  
"Sa...Sasuke?" Naruto spoke as he trembled both body and voice  
  
Sasuke released his grip on the blond as this one slowly turned around to face his dark haired rival. Naruto looked straight into Sasuke's eyes as the blond was simply still shocked over the past few minutes that passed.  
  
"This explains your recent behaviour ..." Sasuke said as he gently placed his hand against Naruto's cheek  
  
Naruto found the courage and strength to toss aside Sasuke's hand from his cheek as he pushed Sasuke against the wall. Naruto stepped back, and made sure to keep a certain distance from his rival.  
  
"What the ..." What the hell are you doing in my room your bastard!" Naruto yelled out  
  
"I wanted to know if my eyes weren't lying to me, Looks like I was right." Sasuke answered as he stared at him  
  
"Huh?" Naruto gulped as he didn't understand his rival's words  
  
"To me, it looks like you and Neji are pretty close now..." Sasuke informed the blond as he took a step forward  
  
"So what, it's my business not yours!" Naruto yelled out since he started to be really nervous  
  
Sasuke continued to walk towards the boy, as Naruto stepped back each time, until he couldn't move anymore. Naruto hit the wall as Sasuke continued to approach him, until they were face to face, barely 30 centimetres separated them.  
  
"Just leave already! And you better keep your mouth shut about this! Or else I'm going to kick you ass and then Neji will kick your ass too and then we'll kick your ass together to make sure you shut up about it " Naruto ordered Sasuke with an angry look  
  
"Baka, don't you ever stop talking?" Sasuke asked as he looked into Naruto's blue eyes  
  
"Make me!" Naruto dared Sasuke without a second thought behind his comment  
  
Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin to draw him closer to his own face. Seconds later, Naruto found himself, lip to lip, mouth to mouth with Sasuke. The dark haired boy had his eyes closed as Naturo's were wide open, stunned by his rival sudden action.  
  
After a minute, Sasuke retreated his lips form Naruto's and opened his eyes to look at the boy's reaction. Naruto simply stood there, without a movement what so ever. He stayed there, leaned against the wall behind him, with such a surprised expression on his face.  
  
Sasuke stepped back as he gently brushed Naruto's hair with his left hand. He stared at the blond boy, as he waited for him to break the silence.  
  
"Why did you just ..." Naruto managed to ask his rival  
  
"Baka. Because you dared me" Sasuke simply answered with a normal tone  
  
Sasuke walked towards the door and opened it. But before he closed it, Naruto mumbled something which at first he couldn't make out. So he waited for Naruto to repeat himself before he left Naruto's room.  
  
"What?" Sasuke asked coldly  
  
"There's something else, something more. Why did you do it?" Naruto repeated the question  
  
"Also, because I wanted to ..." Sasuke whispered as he closed the door behind him  
  
Sasuke left Naruto's room and closed the door behind him. He left a shocked Naruto alone, in the dark, as he wondered what just happened.  
  
===================================================  
  
*Sasuke's room*  
  
An hour had passed since his encounter with Naruto. Sasuke sat in window frame as he observed the clear sky with a bright moon in it.  
  
"What was I thinking!? I kissed Naruto, when I know he's with Neji. But why, I use to hate that Dobe! So why don't I like it when he's with him?" Sasuke thought as he tried to find the answers to his questions  
  
===================================================  
  
*Neji's room*  
  
Neji sat on the ground like an Indian, as his arms were extended towards the exterior. His wrists rested on his knees, his hands were closed, for only the thumb and the middle finger touched each other for his meditation. While he meditated with his eyes closed, candles were lit, and formed a circle around the Hyuga boy.  
  
Neji was very concentrated on his meditation until his attention was needed elsewhere. Neji's eyes slowly opened as he joined his hands together, to bring forth his 'Byakugan'.  
  
He then stood up carefully as he walked towards his window form which the sound seemed to come from. With his Byakugan, he knew someone stood right outside, next to his window, since he could sense the chakra.  
  
"If your intention was to attack me with the element of surprise, you're just failed." Neji warned as he put on his evil smile  
  
After a few seconds, the mysterious, supposed, attacker showed himself to Neji.  
  
"Na ... Naruto!?" Neji mumbled with confusion  
  
"Gomen ... I didn't mean to bother you ..." Naruto replied with a low and yet sad tone  
  
"Naruto? What's wrong?" Neji asked as he deactivated his Byakugan  
  
"I... I just don't want to be alone tonight ... Can I just stay here?" Naruto asked with a calm voice  
  
"Sure, no problem." Neji answered as he helped the boy get inside his room  
  
As Naruto entered Neji's room, he went to sit in the corner of the room as Neji blew out the fire from each candle.  
  
The room was dark now, as Neji sat next to Naruto with a blanket to make sure they wouldn't freeze.  
  
Neji pulled Naruto closer to him, so the boy could rest his head on Neji's shoulder. Naruto slid his hand on his lover's stomach before he stopped on his hip. He just grabbed Neji closer to him as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Why Sasuke? And why do I feel strange inside?" Naruto thought as he fell asleep with those thoughts in mind  
  
Neji caressed Naruto's hair as he was also worried about him. Neji rested his head against the wall behind him and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"What happened to him while I wasn't with by his side?" Neji asked himself  
  
======================================================  
  
*Sasuke's room*  
  
Sasuke stepped down from the frame window, as he prepared himself to go to sleep. As he took off his shirt and sandals, he kept thinking of that moment when he actually kissed Naruto on the lips.  
  
He then shook his head for a few seconds to chase that memory away. He slipped into his bed, and laid down on his back.  
  
"What I desire ... What I desire most right now ... is you Naruto ..." Sasuke whispered to himself as the moonlight reflected on his sad eyes  
  
====================================================  
  
Yet another chapter done, alas I didn't put a cliff hanger this time. Couldn't find a way to make one anyway. Hope you enjoyed this one, I enjoyed writing it though it was around midnight lol. I mainly finished the little touch ups here and there so it wouldn't be too boring.  
  
Jiro : Sorry for it being long I just never knew when to cut it, and I wanted an ending that was good and not crappy. And for the pointing out thing, it's just in my head the way I see it, it's just the characters saying it's obvious or something.  
  
Dark vampire : I'm very happy to know that you liked it  
  
Temari-Chan / nikkler : your reviews help me a lot. Sasuke's feelings are actually starting to come to surface, wonder what can happen.  
  
Naito Kiseki : Concerning the Hot Springs I know it's not normal to have separate or private Hot Springs but I really wanted to have Naruto and Neji in that environment without them being totally discovered by everyone. So that's why I ended up with that idea. I thought people might like that little comment Sasuke made about locking doors.  
  
And I really do enjoy writing it when I have nice reviewers like yourself making it worth my effort and time!!! Thank you very much!  
  
Next Chapter : Naruto's feelings are confused between Neji and Sasuke, yet he doesn't know what Sasuke wants from him. The hardships of the relationship begins!!  
  
Ookami 


	7. Hidden Emotions

Unexpected Behaviour Chapter 7 : Hidden Emotions  
  
Synopsis Naruto's feelings are confused between Neji and Sasuke, yet he doesn't know what Sasuke wants from him. The hardships of the relationship begins!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
Contains yaoi boy loves boy  
  
Answer to your reviews  
  
Dadaiiro - The students still have no clue about Kyubi being sealed within Naruto and don't worry I'm planning on having a chapter dedicated to Naruto revealing it to Neji very soon.  
  
Extra Information  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Baka = Idiot*  
  
*Onegai = Please*  
  
*Ano sa = Hey, hey* ( A phrase Naruto says a lot )  
  
*Chikushou = Damn*  
  
*Sugoi = Amazing*  
  
*Temae = You*  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
===========================================  
  
*Sasuke's room*  
  
Sasuke stepped down from the frame window, as he prepared himself to go to sleep. As he took off his shirt and sandals, he kept thinking of that moment when he actually kissed Naruto on the lips.  
  
He then shook his head for a few seconds to chase that memory away. He slipped into his bed, and lay down on his back.  
  
"What I desire ... What I desire most right now ... is you Naruto ..." Sasuke whispered to himself as the moonlight reflected on his sad eyes  
  
====================================================  
  
*Neji's Room*  
  
It was the middle of the night. Neji had been unable to sleep due to Naruto's strange behaviour the minute he stepped in his room. He looked carefully at his lover, as he wondered what possibly happened.  
  
Naruto slightly moves a little as he dreamed about something that seemed to trouble the boy. Neji moved aside a little to see Naruto's face.  
  
"Sasuke ... Why did you do that ...?" Naruto mumbled in his sleep  
  
"Sasuke ...?" Neji repeated with a low tone  
  
Neji stared several minutes at Naruto, as he stood up and carried the boy to his bed. Neji gently laid Naruto down as he covered him in a blanket. He looked again seeing that Naruto seemed a bit better now. He gave a soft kiss on the boy's forehead and left his room.  
  
===================================================  
  
*In the Hall*  
  
Neji closed the door behind him without making a sound to wake the others that were sleeping. He then closed his fists tightly and his angry face showed up with the 'Byakugan'.  
  
"I don't know what you said to Naruto, but you're about to find out that nobody harms my Naruto and gets away with it. Uchiha Sasuke." Neji told himself as he headed straight for Sasuke's room  
  
=========================================================  
  
*Sasuke's Room*  
  
Sasuke laid asleep in his bed, as the door to his room, opened and closed silently. From the entrance, Neji's silver, but scary eyes could be seen through the darkness. Neji approached Sasuke's bed without a sound and stopped as he looked under him at the Uchiha boy.  
  
"It's useless to pretend that you're sleeping Uchiha Sasuke!" Neji stated as he gathered chakra to his hands  
  
After Sasuke heard those words, when Neji punched the bed, Sasuke jumped out of his bed as he grabbed on a kunai and prepared to fight Neji.  
  
"What's your problem?" Sasuke asked with a cold tone  
  
"What did you do to MY Naruto?" Neji demanded to the boy  
  
"Your Naruto huh? I don't remember Naruto saying your name when we kissed." Sasuke teased Neji as he gave away a little smile  
  
"No wonder his shocked..." Neji thought as he continued to stare at Uchiha  
  
As Neji and Sasuke stared at each other for several minutes, they were about to fight when Sasuke's door opened. Both genins turned around to look who it was.  
  
"This isn't the time to train." Kakashi commented as he smiled to the two boys  
  
"Very well." Neji said as he turned his back on Sasuke and deactivated his 'Byakugan'  
  
Neji walked out of Sasuke's room, as Kakashi observed carefully the attitude between the two boys when Neji stopped for a minute at the doorframe.  
  
"Don't approach Naruto like that ever again. Or you'll suffer the consequences." Neji warned Sasuke as he left for his room  
  
"Well, mind telling what happened?" Kakashi asked as he leaned against the doorframe  
  
"Humph. I'm going back to sleep." Sasuke replied as he slipped under the covers and closed his eyes  
  
Kakashi walked out but left a message before he closed the door.  
  
"Sasuke, until this mission is over, you should control your deep feelings." Kakashi commented as he closed the door behind him  
  
Kakashi left, and closed the door behind him. Sasuke laid very awake in his bed as he listened to his teacher's words.  
  
"For now, but after the mission we'll see" Sasuke murmured to himself as he closed his eyes to sleep  
  
================================================  
  
*Neji's Room*  
  
Neji entered his room without a sound, as he kneeled next to his bed where Naruto slept. Neji stared at Naruto until he felt a hand grab his wrist.  
  
"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier... I wasn't myself too much and ..." Naruto whispered as  
  
"It's not your fault ..." Neji explained as he looked into Naruto's eyes  
  
Naruto grabbed Neji's shoulder and pulled him into bed on top of him.  
  
"You didn't kill him right?" Naruto asked as he looked into Neji's eyes  
  
Neji looked a bit stunned by Naruto's question but then he realized that he knew him better than anyone. Naruto had suspected that Neji snuck out and went to confront Sasuke about their kiss.  
  
"Iie ..." Neji murmured as his head rested on Naruto's chest  
  
"You should rest, I'll take watch tonight." Naruto ordered Neji as he caressed the boy's hair  
  
"Strange, I'm suppose to be the one comforting you ..." Neji stated as he closed his eyes and fell asleep  
  
Neji fell asleep, as Naruto cleared his thoughts and concentrated on Neji's warmth as he thought about tomorrow.  
  
===================================================  
  
*The Next Morning*  
  
Each students gathered up their things as they prepared themselves to go back to Konoha Village. Kakashi and Gai waited for their students to arrive as Kodora and Midori were already present.  
  
Sakura and Tenten were the first to join the group outside, followed by Neji. All that was left was Naruto and Sasuke to join them.  
  
The one to step through the door first was Naruto. Although he didn't get out the usual way. Naruto leaned forward as he landed face first on the soil.  
  
"Naruto! What the hell do you think your doing!?" Sakura yelled out to him as she waved her fist  
  
"Temae! You bastard!" Naruto yelled out as he turned quickly around with an angry face  
  
Sasuke stood on the other side of the door, with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled out with a smile  
  
"Why the hell did you do that for!?" Naruto demanded as he stood up and pointed his fist at his rival  
  
"You were in my way" Sasuke answered coldly as he walked by Naruto to join up with the others  
  
As Sasuke joined up, he happened to walk by Neji as well. Neji simply gave him an angry stare as Sasuke let escape a little smile. Naruto patted his head a little as he and Neji exchanged eyes for a brief moment.  
  
"Since everyone is here, we'll head back to our Village now." Kakashi stated as he guided the team  
  
=======================================================  
  
*On Their Way There ...*  
  
As Gai and Kodora talked, Kakashi was stuck to carry the sleeping Midori in his arms. Tenten walked beside Neji as she left out a little laughter.  
  
"That's cute to see." Tenten whispered to Neji  
  
"I suppose" Neji replied with a neutral tone  
  
Sakura walked beside Sasuke as Naruto stayed in the back, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"Sasuke-kun? After this mission why don't we do something toge..." Sakura started to ask  
  
"I have better things to do." Sasuke informed Sasuke on a cold tone  
  
Sakura stopped walking for a moment as her spirit took a straight hit from Sasuke's response. As Naruto only observed to this point.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with that bastard! One minute he's kissing me and the next his kicking my ass to the ground" Naruto thought as he stared at Sasuke  
  
=======================================================  
  
*Konoha Village*  
  
The team successfully returned to Konoha and their mission completed. Kodora and her daughter were reunited with her sister.  
  
"That's something very nice to see" Gai commented with a smile  
  
"Well since we've returned from a mission you have the rest of the day off. But be here tomorrow morning for more training. Bye" Kakashi ordered his students as he disappeared in smoke  
  
"Enjoy your youth while you can!" Gai spoke as he disappeared as well  
  
The students stood there for a while trying to recap what just happened.  
  
"I'll never get use to him!" Naruto shouted as he looked at the smoke  
  
"Try having him as a teacher now" Neji informed the others  
  
The others gave a strange look at Neji as they kinda understood what he meant.  
  
"Neji? How about we settle the score?" Tenten asked with a smile  
  
"Humph ... Now that my wound is healed, I'll win over you easily" Neji stated  
  
"Goodbye" Neji and Tenten said as they walked away form the group  
  
Neji slightly turned his head behind him to look into Naruto's eyes, as he then looked at his holster. Neji then simply vanished with Tenten as Team 7 remained.  
  
Naruto noticed the eyes of Neji that switched from his eyes to his right leg. Naruto reached into his holster to find a piece of paper. Naruto placed it back in it as he started to walk away from his teammates.  
  
"Well I'm going to eat, See you tomorrow!" Naruto said to them as he waved goodbye  
  
Sasuke gave a glare as Sakura simply smiled as Naruto left them, alone together.  
  
"For once I'm glad you left Naruto without me telling you!" Thought Sakura as she smiled  
  
"That dobe, Neji gave him something ..." Sasuke thought as he noticed the exchange expression on both boys  
  
"Hey Sasuke-kun?" Sakura started  
  
"Just leave me alone" Sasuke answered as he walked away from her  
  
Sakura was simply shocked and fell to her knees as she felt depressed.  
  
=====================================================  
  
*Ramen Restaurant*  
  
Naruto sat down as he ordered his bowl of ramen. Since he was alone in the shop, he reached into his holster to grab once again the piece of paper Neji left him.  
  
=====================================================  
  
*Neji's Note*  
  
Even thought it's been only a few minutes I miss you already. I hope we can see each other very soon. How about we meet up tomorrow morning at 5 a.m. I'll be waiting...  
  
P.S : Just tell me if that Uchiha bastard tries something on you again and I'll rip him apart.  
  
Hyuga Neji  
  
========================================================  
  
Naruto simply smiled once he read the paper as his order came in. He hid the paper back into his holster as he began to ate his meal. He then met up with Iruka who paid him a few more bowls of ramen. Naruto stayed there until the evening.  
  
======================================================  
  
*Naruto's apartment*  
  
The sun had already set, as everything was now dark. Naruto opened the door to his apartment as he placed his holster, headband and pouch on the kitchen table.  
  
"I better go sleep ... These last few days have been pretty rough." Naruto told himself as he closed the lights in the rest of his apartment.  
  
Naruto was too lazy to this point to even open the light in his room. He simply took off his shoes as he started to undress.  
  
He took off his orange suit, as he stood there with only underwear. As he reached to his closet, he heard a sound that came form WITHIN his own room.  
  
Naruto's ears immediately caught the sound as he simply stopped moving. He carefully turned his head to view his whole room when he spotted a figure by his window.  
  
By the time he reacted, the figure had charged towards him. Naruto barely had time to raise his arms when he was pushed on his bed.  
  
He laid on his bed, as the other figure was right on top of him. As Naruto tried to focus, all he could he was that person was a male, with dark hair.  
  
TBC  
  
=========================================================  
  
Finally done, I finished this at 4 a.m. I couldn't sleep since I started school and working again.  
  
Just a little reminder updates will happen mostly Friday evenings and weekends since the rest of the time I'm at school or working. Sorry about that!!  
  
For the reviews ...  
  
Naito Kiseki : No worries I'm trying my best to keep the Neji Naruto couple, many keep telling me not to break them I'm simply making their relationship a bit harder that's all  
  
Temari-chan : Indeed Sasuke starts to admit his feelings towards the boy, now to know at what point will he go to get Naruto that's for you to find out!!  
  
Ino Pig : Thanks for your comments, indeed this is still a Neji Naruto pairing, I'm merely putting a few obstacles for them ;)  
  
Pinky-cat : Thanks I'm glad to know you like the fic. It's my first. Also I'm not aware of what Uke means, could you explain in the next review please?  
  
Nicki-gul : I changed the rating like you suggested. I didn't notice I hadn't changed it when I first posted it lol. And thanks for the compliment.  
  
Next Chapter : You find out who's the person that tackled Naruto of course! Plus another move on Sasuke's part ...  
  
Due to work and school, I'll update a bit less but at least twice a week that's for sure for each story!!!!  
  
Keep up reviews and opinions!!!  
  
Ookima 


	8. The Opportunity

Unexpected Behaviour Chapter 8 : The opportunity ...  
  
Synopsis : Someone just tackled Naruto to his bed, in his own room! Is it Neji or Sasuke? The struggle for their relationship continues ...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
Contains yaoi boy loves boy  
  
Extra Information  
  
- Holster : it's the pouch attached the their right or left leg which usually carries kunais and shurikens.  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Baka = Idiot*  
  
*Onegai = Please*  
  
*Ano sa = Hey, hey* ( A phrase Naruto says a lot )  
  
*Chikushou = Damn*  
  
*Iie = No*  
  
*Itai = Ouch / Ow*  
  
*Temea = You*  
  
*Arigatou = Thank You*  
  
*Ohayo = Good Morning*  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
===========================================  
  
*Naruto's apartment*  
  
The sun had already set, as everything was now dark. Naruto opened the door to his apartment as he placed his holster, headband and pouch on the kitchen table.  
  
"I better go sleep ... These last few days have been pretty rough." Naruto told himself as he closed the lights in the rest of his apartment.  
  
Naruto was too lazy to this point to even open the light in his room. He simply took off his shoes as he started to undress.  
  
He took off his orange suit, as he stood there with only underwear. As he reached to his closet, he heard a sound that came form WITHIN his own room.  
  
Naruto's ears immediately caught the sound as he simply stopped moving. He carefully turned his head to view his whole room when he spotted a figure by his window.  
  
By the time he reacted, the figure had charged towards him. Naruto barely had time to raise his arms when he was pushed on his bed.  
  
He laid on his bed, as the other figure was right on top of him. As Naruto tried to focus, all he could he was that person was a male, with dark hair.  
  
Naruto's eyes tried to focus and adjust to the darkness to see who his attacker was. But as his eyes started to adjust, the lips of his attacker pressed against his own.  
  
Naruto tried to struggle but his opponent was too strong. Finally after their lips parted, he felt a hand slide under his shirt. The boy's hand was soft as it grabbed Naruto closer to his own body as he attacked Naruto's neck.  
  
Despite he didn't knew who the boy was, Naruto couldn't help but close his eyes as he started to give in the temptation. The boy then moved his lips close to Naruto's ear.  
  
"I missed you too much ..." The black haired boy whispered in Naruto's ear  
  
"Neji ..." Naruto mumbled as he opened his eyes slowly to meet those of Neji  
  
Neji smiled as he continued to kiss Naruto's neck. When Neji started to bit gently his lover's neck, Naruto let out a small moan as he started to wrap his arms around Neji's waist.  
  
Neji's hand caressed the side of Naruto as his hand slowly moved down towards his butt. As Neji continued to kiss the blond's neck, he took grip of Naruto's underwear as he prepared to take them off slowly.  
  
Naruto's eyes shot open immediately as his hand reached down to grab onto those of Neji. Neji stopped as he looked into the eyes of Naruto.  
  
"Gomen ... I just can't ... Not right now ..." Naruto gulped as he turned his head to his left to evade Neji's eyes  
  
Neji let go of Naruto's underwear, as he placed a hand on Naruto's cheek and forced him to look into his eyes.  
  
"Iie ... It's ok, we have many years ahead of us ..." Neji whispered to his lover as he gave him a soft kiss  
  
Neji retreated his lips as he laid next to Naruto with a hand to rest on Naruto's belly. Naruto turned to his side as he rested his head on Neji's chest.  
  
Naruto made circles with his finger on his lover's chest as Neji ran his fingers through the blond's hair, gently stroking them.  
  
"I wish we could stay like this forever ..." Naruto murmured with a sad tone  
  
"At least till tomorrow morning, we can ..." Neji replied with a soft voice  
  
The two laid on the bed, as Naruto drifted to sleep once more and Neji simply stared at him.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Outside Naruto's Apartment*  
  
There stood a large tree, only a few meters away from Naruto's bedroom window. In that tree, stood a dark figure, with dark hair, it was Sasuke.  
  
He had hid himself within the leaves of the tree to remain undetected by Neji nor Naruto. Sasuke kneeled as he closed his fist with anger.  
  
"Damn that Neji!" Sasuke thought as he looked back into the room one last time  
  
As random thoughts crossed Sasuke, he couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous of Neji since he was in the same bed as Naruto. Sasuke quickly vanished to return to his own empty house as he thought about tomorrow.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
* The Next Morning*  
  
Naruto woke up as he rubbed his eyes with his hands. He then sat up on the bed as he looked around to notice Neji wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Neji left without saying goodbye ..." Naruto mumbled as he lowered his head in disappointment  
  
Naruto stood up and dressed up slowly as he made his way towards his kitchen to go eat his breakfast, alone.  
  
As Naruto was about to open his door, he heard sounds coming form the other side.  
  
"What the hell?" Naruto thought as he pushed his door wide opened  
  
He was shocked and surprised when he looked at his kitchen table. There stood Neji, who had prepared breakfast for the both of them.  
  
"I thought you might appreciate a good breakfast for a change" Neji told his lover as he proposed to sit down  
  
Naruto was still surprised as one thought crossed his mind, to thank Neji. Naruto simply jumped on Neji as both found themselves on the ground, Naruto on top, and Neji under him.  
  
"Naruto ...?" Neji gulped as he was surprised by his lover's reaction  
  
Naruto simply gave lots of soft kisses all over Neji's face and then ended it with a soft but tight embrace.  
  
"Arigatou for taking good care of me!" Naruto whispered as he unwrapped his arms around Neji's neck  
  
Naruto smiled as he got off of Neji and leaned towards him to offer help to stand up. Neji simply let out a little laugh as he grabbed hold of Naruto's hand.  
  
"You're unpredictable Naruto ..." Neji mentioned as he stood in front of his blond lover  
  
Neji grabbed Naruto by his hips and pulled him closer to his body. Neji's warm breath was felt on Naruto's neck as this one only stared back at the boy.  
  
"Is that a good thing?" Naruto asked not too sure how to react  
  
"A very good thing" Neji replied as he placed a hand behind Naruto's head  
  
He pulled Naruto's head closer to his as his lips touched those of his lover. Naruto soon gave into the kiss as he closed his eyes and felt Neji's tongue licking his own lips.  
  
Naruto opened up his mouth slowly as Neji's tongue went through to reach the other boy's. Soon Naruto responded to Neji's tongue as he swirled his tongue around Neji's.  
  
After a few minutes, both boys slowly pulled away form each other's mouths to catch their breath.  
  
"Perhaps I should come over and spend the night here more often." Neji commented with a big smile  
  
"That would be great!" Naruto commented with grin  
  
"We should at least eat before we need to go train." Neji pointed out the table  
  
"Ok" Naruto answered as he sat down to started to eat  
  
Naruto sat at the table and ate the food Neji had prepared as Neji joined him but didn't stuff it in too fast like his lover.  
  
After half an hour later, Naruto took hold of his holster and attached it to his right left and prepared to leave for training.  
  
"Naruto, Hinata's father wants to meet me so I won't be able to see you until tomorrow most likely." Neji mentioned  
  
"Oh ... It's ok, but you better not leave me all by myself too long!" Naruto told him as he left his apartment  
  
"I can never stay too far away from you for so long anyway ..." Neji told himself as he prepared to leave as well for the Hyuga House  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Training Grounds*  
  
Sakura and Sasuke had already arrived as they waited for Kakashi to arrive. Naruto ran towards his teammates, he was as energetic as ever.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled out as he stopped to stand in front of the pink haired girl  
  
"Naruto! Can't you stay quite for this one time!" Sakura yelled out as she already lost patience  
  
"Huh?" Naruto replied  
  
"Just leave me alone today or else I shut your mouth permanently!" Sakura warned Naruto as she turned her back to him  
  
As Naruto was about to say something, Kakashi appeared in his usual style.  
  
"Yo. My alarm clock didn't ring this morning so I ..." Kakashi started to explained when he noticed his two usual students didn't call him a liar  
  
"Uh ... Kakashi-sensei how about you let us know what we're doing today?" Sasuke broke the silence against his own will  
  
"D ranked mission. The usual." Kakashi replied a little confused  
  
"Not another stupid cat to find" Naruto whined as he sat down on the ground arms and legs crossed  
  
"Naruto, I can't give you B ranked mission at your current level, plus the last time we had a B ranked mission, Sasuke almost died along with yourself." Kakashi reminded Naruto  
  
Naruto pouted as he knew his sensei's words were mostly true. Sasuke observed Naruto then Sakura carefully.  
  
"That dumb girl. Treating Naruto like that." Sasuke thought as his sensei looked at him with concern  
  
"I get things haven't gone too well since our last mission." Kakashi said as Sakura finally said something  
  
"You think!" Sakura stated as she avoided any eye contact except Sasuke's  
  
"Well due to this current situation, all missions will be cancelled for today." Kakashi informed his students  
  
"NANI!?" Naruto yelled out as he jumped to his feet with a shocked expression on his face  
  
"Take today to clear your thoughts for tomorrow I expect to see a team not separated genins." Kakashi ordered as he disappeared in smoke  
  
Naruto was still under shock as Sakura only seemed irritated and angry. She suddenly punched Naruto behind his head as he fell down on his knees.  
  
"Itai! Sakura-chan, why did you hit me?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the back of his head and face Sakura  
  
"This is all your fault!" Sakura yelled out as she was ready to punch Naruto again  
  
Naruto was scared by Sakura's expression as she was ready to punch him again. When she waved her fist towards Naruto's face, he simply closed his eyes as he awaited the hit.  
  
"Sasuke-kun ...?" Sakura gulped  
  
Naruto wondered what she meant as he slowly opened his eyes and saw Sasuke next to Sakura who had blocked Sakura's punch with his hand.  
  
"Sa...Sasuke..." Naruto said as he was shocked by his action  
  
Sasuke had his hand wrapped around Sakura's fist, as Sakura looked surprised by his sudden reaction. He then pushed Sakura back as he released his grip on her fist.  
  
"Naruto's too nice to even defend himself against you because you're a girl, unlike him, I don't care." Sasuke stated to Sakura  
  
"Eh?" Sakura only managed to let out  
  
"You're the one with the problem Sakura not Naruto" Sasuke finished as he gave her a cold stare  
  
Sakura fell to her knees as the words of the person he had a crush on for so long, could talk to her in such a cold way to simply protect the idiot ninja.  
  
Sasuke turned his stare towards Naruto as he simply calmed his expression and placed his hands back in his pockets.  
  
"Baka, how long are you planning on staying on your ass?" Sasuke told him  
  
"Temea ...! You bastard don't call me that!" Yelled out Naruto as he stood up and closed his fists  
  
"If you want to fight me then follow me" Sasuke informed Naruto as he walked away  
  
Naruto didn't hesitate to pursue Sasuke with one thought in mind, to beat Sasuke. Both boys didn't even say goodbye to Sakura as they left her there on the ground to think.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Further in the Forest on the training grounds*  
  
Sasuke came to a stop when he reached the place he wanted to. Naruto stopped but kept a certain distance from Sasuke.  
  
"Ano sa Ano sa. Why did you ... You know ... » Naruto started to say  
  
"Even though you're an idiot, you don't deserve to be treated like that..." Sasuke answered with a low tone  
  
Naruto was a bit stunned by the answer, as Sasuke turned around and pulled out a kunai. He positioned himself in attack position as he gave a little smile to Naruto  
  
"How about we begin" Sasuke asked  
  
Naruto smiled in return as he pulled out a kunai as well as both charged forward and smiled.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Later That Evening*  
  
Sasuke and Naruto had been fighting each other for hours and using their chakra as well. They mostly reached their limit as Sasuke leaned against a tree as Naruto was sitting at the foot of a tree.  
  
Both boys were completely exausted but continued to stare into each other's eyes while they breathed heavily.  
  
"You got better Dobe" Sasuke managed to say  
  
"Dobe!? You could of said that phrase without the Dobe in it you bastard!" Naruto managed the yell despite they were tired  
  
Sasuke let out a little laugh as he then looked at the ground. Naruto was a bit pissed on the Dobe comment but he managed to stand up with the help of the tree behind him.  
  
Naruto then felt something small fall on his face as he looked above him. Dark clouds gathered and covered the sky. As rain started to fall gently at first.  
  
"No way! They never announced rain today!" Naruto yelled out as he kept jumping around like a true idiot  
  
"It's only a little rain dobe" Sasuke stated as he started to walk towards the hyperactive boy  
  
"Temae! I told you to stop calling me that a hundred times already!" Naruto replied as he showed his fist to sasuke  
  
"When you'll stop acting like one I might take that in mind." Sasuke commented as he looked towards the sky  
  
"Chikushou!" Naruto mumbled to himself as he didn't know how to respond  
  
A loud noise was heard, as they boy's attention was immediately turned towards it. It was thunder. The rain started to fall all of a sudden as if it was a big storm.  
  
"What are we gonna do!? We're hours away from the Village!" Naruto yelled out in panic  
  
Sasuke looked around a moment and thought. He suddenly grabbed onto Naruto's wrist as he led him through out the rain and forest.  
  
"Sasuke! What are you doing!?" Naruto asked as he tried to struggle  
  
"I remember seeing a small house or something not far from here. If we can get there, we won't get sick or wet." Sasuke answered  
  
Naruto was a bit surprised by Sasuke's recent behavior towards him. But he stopped struggling and simply followed Sasuke's lead.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Abandoned House*  
  
After a few minutes, Sasuke had found the abandoned house as both boys stepped in half soaked by the rain. Sasuke closed the door behind them as Naruto whined about being all wet.  
  
As Naruto turned, Sasuke started to get his shirt off.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!?" Naruto yelled out  
  
"What does it look like you baka. Our clothes are half soaked and if we keep them on we'll catch a cold." Sasuke informed Naruto as he had removed his shirt completely and now stood before Naruto half naked  
  
Naruto stared a little as he immediately blushed and hid it fast so Sasuke wouldn't notice. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke had a little glimpse of the redness that covered Naruto's cheeks.  
  
Sasuke smiled a little as he looked around. He placed his shirt to dry against the hook in the wall.  
  
The house was mostly composed of only one room. It had two wooden chairs, a few blankets here and there, but it was obvious no one lived here for a long time since everything was covered in dust. He then noticed there was a small fireplace.  
  
"At least we won't freeze" Sasuke told himself  
  
As Sasuke gathered the blankets and removed the dust, gathered some pieces of wood here and there as he tossed them into the fireplace.  
  
Sasuke then looked over at Naruto that still hadn't taken off his wet clothes off himself. He glared at the boy as he lit the fire in the fireplace.  
  
"Get your clothes off" Sasuke ordered  
  
"Fine but don't peek" Naruto replied as he waited for Sasuke to turn his back to him  
  
"As if I actually would do that" Sasuke commented  
  
Sasuke turned around as he couldn't see Naruto while this one got his orange suit off, all he wore were his underwear boxer with his t-shirt. To Sasuke's surprise, he thought the boy was finished so he turned around but to his surprise, he wasn't.  
  
Sasuke stared at Naruto's butt for a few seconds until he blushed and quickly turned to his original position.  
  
"Why the hell did I just stare at his ass?" Sasuke told himself while he tried to get the red on his cheeks off  
  
Sasuke shook off the thought as Naruto walked beside him with his arms crossed.  
  
"I'm cold ..." Naruto pointed out as he trembled a little  
  
"Here." Sasuke replied as he threw him a blanket  
  
Naruto nodded as in to say a thank you as he sat on the blanket Sasuke had placed on the ground near the fire. He then wrapped the blanket around his body, legs and arms crossed.  
  
Sasuke stared at the boy a little while he went to take his orange suit and pin it against the wall for it to dry. He then grabbed his own blanket, as he sat next to Naruto.  
  
"I'm stuck in the middle of a forest, alone with Sasuke, half naked, near a fire with only blankets in a house. Can this get any worse?" Naruto thought as he closed his eyes  
  
A loud sound of thunder was heard as Naruto's eyes shot wide opened and he jumped into the air. Naruto unfortunately didn't land properly. He found himself in the arms of Uchiha as their eyes and lips were merely a few centimeters away.  
  
"Ah...Gomen Sasuke it's just that I never liked thunder. So laugh at me all you want ..." Naruto informed Sasuke as he looked sad  
  
Sasuke noticed Naruto trembled each time the thunder made a sound. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's cheek as he looked straight into the blond boy's eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't laugh at you ... Naruto ..." Sasuke said as his cold expression disappeared and was replaced by a kinder one  
  
Naruto looked deep into his rival's eyes, as he felt the warmth from his touch, Naruto started to lean a little forward as Sasuke did the same.  
  
"Why am I doing this? I'm with Neji but yet, Sasuke was never far away from me neither ..." Naruto told himself as he continued to think of random thoughts  
  
Sasuke was the first to lean forward more as his lips finally pressed against Naruto's. Both boys stared at each other as Naruto started to kiss back Sasuke after a few seconds. Sasuke closed his eyes as he reached out to grab the blond closer to him.  
  
"Finally ..." Sasuke thought as he felt the warmth of Naruto's body against his own  
  
TBC  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
People are going to kill me, well some anyway. I can't please everyone, but I do have to put a few difficulties into Neji and Naruto's relationship or else this would be boring ne?  
  
Currently working on To The Dark Side Chapter 7 and Return To me Chapter 3, hopefully I'll start writing Chapter 9 of this story soon as well.  
  
For the reviews  
  
Nikkler and nicki-gurl: Sorry to have misled you. And I knew both boys had black hair, it was my way to leave a cliffy sorry about being so evil and made you wait for the chapter  
  
MiakaKiller : Triangle are indeed rare, I just need to throw them a few challenges here and there, I still have no clue when I'll end this story though  
  
Pynki-cat : Thanks a lot for specifying the Uke and Seme, now when I read I understand a whole lot better the meaning. And indeed I intend to keep Naruto the Uke.  
  
Kellie : The reason I wrote a Neji Naruto pairing were because there weren't many, so my goal as a writer is to write the stories of all those pairings that aren't exploited.  
  
Lady Dragon / Ino Pig / Kuroi Hikari / Rubymoon17 / Luna : thank you for mentioning the cliff hangers a lot and I'm sorry about them it's just seems I'm really good with them though lol. Hope you like my chapters to come and stories  
  
Sharingan Sasuke : Did I tell you I love your stories??? Well you know now lol. Sasuke's intention are hard to tell, he wants Naruto but his own sensei warned him and Neji's on to him, this can turn out in many ways.  
  
Temari-chan : I had many comments about a boy pouncing on Naruto. But yours made me laugh and made me realize why I continued to write this fic. THANK YOU  
  
Millia : Well I see you kinda hate Sasuke, well I think after this chapter you'll hate him even more lol. I try to not go too OOC on him, so I'm hoping to get him right without him being all-sentimental.  
  
Note : I must admist I kinda went berserk on Sakura in this chapter, Sorry but I kinda hate her sometimes, and in this fic I think it's shows, so sorry for those who like Sakura.  
  
Keep up the reviews and comments.  
  
Next Chapter : Sasuke makes it clear what he wants and desire ...  
  
Ookima 


	9. The Confession

Unexpected Behaviour Chapter 9 : The Confession  
  
Synopsis : Sasuke made a move on Naruto! How will Naruto react, when he knows he's in a relationship with Neji? Sasuke will now confess how he feels at last!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
Contains yaoi boy loves boy  
  
Extra Information  
  
- Holster : it's the pouch attached the their right or left leg which usually carries kunais and shurikens.  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Baka = Idiot*  
  
*Onegai = Please*  
  
*Ano sa = Hey, hey* ( A phrase Naruto says a lot )  
  
*Chikushou = Damn*  
  
*Iie = No*  
  
*Itai = Ouch / Ow*  
  
*Temea = You*  
  
*Arigatou = Thank You*  
  
*Ohayo = Good Morning*  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
===========================================  
  
A loud sound of thunder was heard as Naruto's eyes shot wide opened and he jumped into the air. Naruto unfortunately didn't land properly. He found himself in the arms of Uchiha as their eyes and lips were merely a few centimeters away.  
  
"Ah...Gomen Sasuke it's just that I never liked thunder. So laugh at me all you want ..." Naruto informed Sasuke as he looked sad  
  
Sasuke noticed Naruto trembled each time the thunder made a sound. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's cheek, as he looked straight into the blond boy's eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't laugh at you ... Naruto ..." Sasuke said as his cold expression disappeared and was replaced by a kinder one  
  
Naruto looked deep into his rival's eyes, as he felt the warmth from his touch, Naruto started to lean a little forward as Sasuke did the same.  
  
"Why am I doing this? I'm with Neji but yet, Sasuke was never far away from me neither ..." Naruto told himself as he continued to think of random thoughts  
  
Sasuke was the first to lean forward more as his lips finally pressed against Naruto's. Both boys stared at each other as Naruto started to kiss back Sasuke after a few seconds. Sasuke closed his eyes as he reached out to grab the blond closer to him.  
  
"Finally ..." Sasuke thought as he felt the warmth of Naruto's body against his own  
  
After a little while, Sasuke backs away to get some air, as this one opens his eyes and gives Naruto a little smile. Naruto on the other hand is still confused that he actually kissed back.  
  
Sasuke leaned forward once more as he wanted more of the cute blond.  
  
"I can't be doing this ..." Naruto thought as he knew what Sasuke wanted  
  
Naruto finally found the strength to get himself off his rival as he sat a meter away from Sasuke. Sasuke sat up as well as he was surprised by Naruto's sudden reaction.  
  
Naruto's eyes kept moving as though he had many thoughts crossing his mind. For several minutes, both boys simply stared at each other as they tried to understand the situation.  
  
"What's wrong Naruto???" Sasuke asked with a concerned voice  
  
"This ... This isn't right Sasuke ..." Naruto managed to let out  
  
Sasuke stared straight into Naruto's eyes with a sad expression, as he moved himself next to the blond.  
  
"To me this feels right ..." Sasuke replied  
  
"But why me? Why now?" Naruto wanted to know  
  
Sasuke reached out to Naruto as he placed his hand on the blond's cheek and stared at him in those big blue eyes.  
  
"Because, despite how I kept treating you, when Orochimaru wanted me, you came and risked your life to get me back here..." Sasuke started to explain  
  
"Because you're the only guy that never looked at me with hateful eyes like the rest of the Village ...You were so different and yet special to me" Naruto murmured as he evaded Sasuke's eyes or tried to  
  
"Before you Naruto, the only thing that crossed my mind was killing my brother, but you showed me there's more to life than only revenge. I use to feel nothing until I met you..." Sasuke continued as he forced Naruto to look into his eyes  
  
"Sasuke ..." Naruto mumbled as he looked into those sad eyes of his former rival  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that I, Uchiha Sasuke, have fallen completely in love with you, Uzumaki Naruto" Sasuke finally finished as he leaned forward to land a quick but soft kiss on Naruto's lips  
  
Naruto was shocked by the sudden confession of his former rival as he felt his lips kissed once more. As Sasuke finally parted his lips form Naruto's, he carefully looked at the blond to wonder what his reaction would be.  
  
"I ... I don't know quite what to do ... You know I'm with Neji so I can't ..." Naruto started to say as he simply stayed silent afterwards  
  
For several more minutes, silence was in the air as both boys simply had a lot of thoughts running through their minds. Sasuke looked carefully at the blond as he noticed that he was shivering.  
  
After a little while, Sasuke sat behind Naruto, as the Uchiha gently wraps his arms around the blond's neck to pull him against his chest. Naruto struggle a little until Sasuke broke the silence.  
  
"Baka... You should have told me you were cold" Sasuke whispered into the blond's ear  
  
"I ..." Naruto tried to say but the words simply wouldn't come out  
  
"Shh... You don't have to say or do anything. Take as much time as you want to think everything through. And don't worry, I won't do anything else unless you want me to dobe ..." Sasuke reassured the blond  
  
"Don't call me Dobe you bastard!" Naruto let out as Sasuke simply grinned  
  
Naruto noticed Sasuke's grin and knew his rival only meant to tease him by calling him that word again. He then stopped struggling and rested his head against the Uchiha's chest.  
  
"Arigatou..." Naruto murmured as he closed his eyes  
  
Naruto fell asleep in the dark haired boy, as this one simply wanted this moment to last forever.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Somewhere in Konoha*  
  
Neji had finished his mission earlier than he thought and so he headed to Naruto's apartment. When he arrived, he noticed Naruto's door was locked and his lover wasn't there.  
  
"That's strange, Naruto isn't home??" Neji stated as he walked away  
  
After walking around town to the most favorite places where Naruto went, he came across Sakura that looked a bit depressed.  
  
"Sakura?" Neji spoke  
  
"Oh, Ohayo Neji-kun" Sakura greeted him with a smile  
  
"Forgive me for what I'm about to say but you don't look too good ..." Neji pointed out to the pink girl  
  
"Sasuke isn't home and I wanted to catch him before we met Naruto and Kakashi-sensei because of yesterday ..." Sakura mentioned as she looked at the ground  
  
"What happened?" Neji asked by curiosity  
  
"Well Naruto was being more ANNOYING than usual, so I kinda punched him a few times until Sasuke-kun got really mad and pushed me on the ground. After that, Naruto and Sasuke left to train but seems like they haven't come home at all last night." Sakura explained  
  
"I see... If I come across either of them I'll make sure they go see you." Neji stated as he walked by Sakura to continue his way  
  
Sakura stayed there a bit confused as she made her way to the training grounds.  
  
"You better be ok Naruto ..."Neji thought as he waited outside Naruto's apartment  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*The cabin in the forest*  
  
Sasuke had fallen asleep from the warmth of holding Naruto within his arms and a blanket that covered both of them. Naruto slightly opened his eyes to realize he was still in Sasuke's arms.  
  
Naruto lifted his head up a little to look at Sasuke. That's when he found himself staring at his rival while many thoughts crossed his mind.  
  
"Sasuke kept his word after all..." Naruto thought as he stared at the dark haired lips  
  
"It's not nice to stare at someone dobe" Sasuke let out with a soft voice as he slowly opened his eyes to meet those of Naruto's  
  
"You... You're awake!?" Naruto hissed with surprise  
  
"Does it look like I'm sleeping?" Sasuke commented  
  
"For the last time DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" Naruto yelled out as he stood up to get away from Sasuke  
  
Sasuke smiled a little before both boys started to put on their, now dry clothes, on their backs. They stayed silent until they exited the house to head back into the Village.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Konoha Village*  
  
On their way back, Naruto and Sasuke never talked once until they reached the Village. Sasuke stood still, with his hands in his pockets as Naruto simply stared at the Uchiha.  
  
"Hey Sasuke..." Naruto started when Uchiha cut him  
  
"What is it dobe?" Sasuke asked coldly  
  
"Stop calling me that! I just need to clear my thoughts so please tell Kakashi-sensei that I was sick or something because of last night..." Naruto asked as he turned away form Sasuke to prepare to leave  
  
"Fine, like I said, you don't have to worry about it." Sasuke commented as he walked the opposite way  
  
Naruto stopped for a second to gather up his thoughts as this feeling inside his belly kept making him feel sick or something, the similar feeling that he felt the first time he and Neji kissed.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me!? I love Neji and he loves me so why the hell does Sasuke has to come in and turn my world upside down and mess things up! Chikushou!!! What the hell am I suppose to do now?" Naruto kept talking to himself as he made his way to his house.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Training Grounds*  
  
For a change Kakashi was already there as well as Sakura. At the sight of Sasuke, Sakura jumped happily seeing her crush appear. Sasuke leaned against a tree as he had a book in hand.  
  
"It's not like you to be late Sasuke." Kakashi pointed out as he continued to read Come Come Paradise  
  
"During out late training, we got stuck in the storm so I had to actually be in the same room as that idiot all night. Anyway he got a cold so he won't be coming and frankly I'm worn out as well so if we can skip training today ..." Sasuke started to explain when Kakashi interrupted  
  
"We'll at least train for this morning then you'll have the afternoon to yourselves good enough?" Kakashi offered as he continued to read his book  
  
After a while of silence, Sakura approached Sasuke to face him about the even that happened yesterday.  
  
"Sasuke-kun... I wanted to apologize for ..." Sakura started to say  
  
"Just don't do it again" Sasuke informed her as he started to walk away  
  
Kakashi carefully looked at his two students to notice that Sasuke's feelings were getting the best of him and were showing.  
  
"Sasuke. A shinobi is suppose to be able to know when to place his feelings aside." Kakashi reminded the boy  
  
Sasuke stared at his teacher as Sakura couldn't quite understand what her teacher meant by his words. Kakashi closed his book to place it within one of his pouches in his pants. He then leaned towards Sakura to place one hand on each shoulder of his students.  
  
"Sasuke, how about you walk Sakura to her home?" Kakashi suggested with a smile  
  
Sasuke looked up at his teacher, and knew he didn't have a choice but to accept. As for Sakura she was more then happy to have the Uchiha Sasuke walk her home.  
  
The two walked off the training ground to head towards Sakura's house, as she walked very happily next to Sasuke.  
  
"Maybe I'll get him to kiss me at last!" Sakura thought as she smiled  
  
"Why the hell do I have to do this?" Sasuke asked himself  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Outside Naruto's Apartment*  
  
Neji stood near Naruto's front door still waiting for his lover to return to him.  
  
"Neji!!!" A similar voice yelled out from behind him  
  
By the time Neji turned around, the last thing he remembered seeing was a blond haired boy jumping and wrapping his arms around his neck.  
  
Neji took a few steps back form the weight of Naruto and then wrapped his arms around the blond. He pulled him closer to embrace him tightly.  
  
Neji closed his eyes as his lips brushed against Naruto's neck. Naruto closed his eyes as his grip tighten on Neji's back.  
  
Suddenly, Neji opens his eyes and pulls away from the blond. Neji takes a few steps back to take a certain distance from his lover and looks at Naruto with a confused but yet angry eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Neji?" Naruto asked as he was confused by his lover's action  
  
"You ... You smell like that Uchiha..." Neji replied as his tone was much colder now  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
Another chapter written! But sorry for it being a bit short. I actually cut this in half or else you people would have to wait till next week until you could read it.  
  
Anyway I know people are going to get angry for how I'm making Sasuke react and Naruto giving in a little bit but don't worry, it's not forever anyway. Besides it makes this fic worth reading even more no?  
  
Also a big thank you for those who review I never expected to get over 50 reviews!!! So keep it up  
  
I'm currently working on Return to Me Chapter 3 and Unexpected Behavior chapter 10. To the Dark side I continue but I don'T get many reviews anymore so it's not on my priority list to update, plus I'm currently working on 2 brand new stories too!!! Can't believe I write this much, does it show I absolutely have no life!!! LOL  
  
On with the reviews!!!  
  
Naito Kiseki : I liked your little story. Made me laugh. I know Kakashi doesn't place a high role in this fic so sorry about that.  
  
Temari-chan : As you noticed Sasuke isn't completely evil and selfish. But you seem to be able to read into my mind when it comes to me writting future chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm hoping to release chapter 10 within the next few days.  
  
hiei-luver45 : Therr's only a little bit of SasuNaru here and there but the main couple remains to be NejiNaru they simply have a little difficulty in their relationship right now that's all. And thanks for the support!!  
  
Lilly the white : Indeed the reason I started to write a Neji x Naruto is because I found not many of them out there. So this will end as a Neji Naruto fic  
  
Nikkler : A little heads up difficulties come harder and harder but I intend a small fight between Hyuga and Uchiha over Naruto, this will surely be interesting...  
  
Kuroi hikari : Glad you enjoy the small triangle I had such a hard time trying to figure out things. Even thought of it a lot during my working hours and school hours lol.  
  
Kleptomaniac Can Opener : I have indeed all panned out with a happy ending  
  
Simply Rin : How do I do it, Update multiple stories at the same time? Easy I got no LIFE! Lol. I work and go to school full time during week but I got my weekends and since I've been a MANIAC of Naruto for now 6 months, I pass every single spare moment I have writing Naruto fics. Hope you enjoy all my stories and more to come.  
  
For the rest of reviewers thank you for staying with me through this story I never expected this fic to get this popular since they aren't many Neji x Naruto fics out there. Hopefully you'll check into my other stories.  
  
Next Chapter : Conflicts of the Heart  
  
Naruto and Neji have an argument, as Neji confronts Sasuke with his fists. What will happen??  
  
Read and REVIEW please  
  
ARIGATOU MINA!!!!!  
  
Ookima 


	10. Conflict of the Heart

Unexpected Behaviour Chapter 10 : Conflict of the heart  
  
Synopsis : Neji and Sasuke settle a score concerning Naruto.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
Contains yaoi boy loves boy  
  
Extra Information  
  
- Holster : it's the pouch attached the their right or left leg which usually carries kunais and shurikens.  
  
- Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou : Using a highly advanced form of Byakugan, the user is able to see the Chakra Holes on a person's body, and using the Hyuga Taijutsu Style - closes the Chakra Holes with quick blows, stopping the flow of Chakra through one's body.  
  
- Hakke Shou Kaiten : Another of the 'perfect defence' jutsu types. At the exact moment a blow is landed on the body, large amounts of Chakra are expelled from the Chakra Holes around the body. With that force, his body spins like a top. The combined efforts of the Chakra and the spin, first deflect the attack - then throw the opponent backwards.  
  
- Hyuga Style Taijutsu : A special Taijutsu style passed down through the clan itself. The Taijutsu style damages the body by allowing chakra, flowing through the users palm, to directly damage the opponents Inner Coils System. This Taijutsu directly destroys the opponents inner organs, and the softest blows can take out the largest person - and deal high amounts of damage.  
  
- Chidori : This jutsu is Kakashi's sole original technique, originally formed for the use of assassination. The user, gathers such a large concentration of chakra in the had, that it becomes visible. Pushing the limits of the body, the user charges forward, the chakra amount growing, as does the incredible speed. The chakra becomes so powerful, that it becomes similar to a blade, and is able to cut through near anything. The attack creates a constant 'chi' noise, sounding like a thousand birds advancing towards you. The jutsu gained its name from this sound. This jutsu gained the nickname 'Lightning Edge' or, Raikiri - When Kakashi cut a bolt of lightning in half using it.  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Baka = Idiot*  
  
*Onegai = Please*  
  
*Ano sa = Hey, hey* ( A phrase Naruto says a lot )  
  
*Chikushou = Damn*  
  
*Iie = No*  
  
*Itai = Ouch / Ow*  
  
*Temea = You*  
  
*Arigatou = Thank You*  
  
*Ohayo = Good Morning*  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
===========================================  
  
*Outside Naruto's Apartment*  
  
Neji stood near Naruto's front door still waiting for his lover to return to him.  
  
"Neji!!!" A similar voice yelled out from behind him  
  
By the time Neji turned around, the last thing he remembered seeing was a blond haired boy jumping and wrapping his arms around his neck.  
  
Neji took a few steps back form the weight of Naruto and then wrapped his arms around the blond. He pulled him closer to embrace him tightly.  
  
Neji closed his eyes as his lips brushed against Naruto's neck. Naruto closed his eyes as his grip tighten on Neji's back.  
  
Suddenly, Neji opens his eyes and pulls away from the blond. Neji takes a few steps back to take a certain distance from his lover and looks at Naruto with a confused but yet angry eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Neji?" Naruto asked as he was confused by his lover's action  
  
"You ... You smell like that Uchiha..." Neji replied as his tone was much colder now  
  
"Huh?" Naruto asked as he was confused by his lover's words  
  
"I'd recognize that awful smell anywhere. Uchiha Sasuke." Neji repeated himself as his eyes were getting more and more angry  
  
Naruto stood there surprised as he thought what he could tell his lover. Naruto took a step forward as Neji did the opposite of him.  
  
"We went to train in the forest, but we kinda trained too much. We got caught in the middle of the stupid storm. So I got stuck with Sasuke in this house." Naruto started to explain  
  
"So that's when you jumped on him!?" Neji yelled out to the blond  
  
"NANI!? Sasuke's the one that jumped on me until I finally managed to get him off me!" Naruto yelled back at him without thinking  
  
"You must be lying!" Neji let out as he pointed his fist  
  
"I'm not lying! The only reason I might smell like Sasuke is because I was damn cold so he forked over his own blanket so I wouldn't freeze to death!" Naruto replied with such an intense and angry tone  
  
"Yeah right ..." Neji mumbled as he turned his back to his former lover and prepared to walk away  
  
Naruto stomped the ground as his fist closed. He charged immediately at Neji, as this one was too emotional to realize Naruto was attacking him.  
  
Naruto grabbed Neji's wrist as he was forced to face Naruto. Naruto tackled Neji to the ground, as the blond pressed his hands on Neji'S shoulder to hold him down.  
  
"Let me go!" Neji yelled out as he struggled  
  
A loud sound is then heard, as Neji's face leaned on the left side, with a red cheek. Naruto had just slapped Neji's cheek which surprised the boy a lot.  
  
"Now you listen to me you bastard! Nothing happened! Don't you get it! The only one I love is you!" Naruto yelled at Neji as tears began to fall from his eyes  
  
Neji, didn't look at Naruto's face, until he felt something warm and wet slowly dropping on his red cheek. Neji slowly turned his head to look at Naruto, and what he saw was that Naruto was actually crying.  
  
"You ... Love me?" Neji repeated softly  
  
"You moron of course I love you!" Naruto repeated once more as tears continued to fall  
  
Neji's expression soften as he reached out to wipe off the tears from Naruto's cheeks.  
  
"I love you too" Neji whispered to the boy as he pulled the boy into his arms  
  
Neji caressed his lover's back, as this one continued to cry, without holding back any of his tears.  
  
"I'm sorry for doubting you Naruto ..." Neji murmured to his ear as he hugged the boy even more  
  
After several minutes, Naruto found a way to fall asleep in Neji's arms, as he stopped crying and simply fell asleep. Neji felt the boy's grip loosened as he simply smiled.  
  
"That is so like you to fall asleep at a moment like this" Neji thought as he slowly stood up with Naruto in his arms.  
  
Neji managed to snatch the key form Naruto's pocket as he unlocked and opened the front door to Naruto's apartment.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Naruto's Bedroom*  
  
Neji gently laid his lover on his bed, as he took off his orange jump suit, leaving the blond only with a shirt and boxers on.  
  
Neji sat next to him as he gently brushed his fingers through Naruto's hair and smiled. He then laid a soft kiss on Naruto's forehead as he pulled the sheets over the boy to his neck so he wouldn't freeze.  
  
"I'll be right back Naruto, I'm just going to teach someone a lesson" Neji whispered as he left Naruto and left to his next destination, where ever Uchiha Sasuke could be found.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Outside Sakura's House*  
  
Sasuke had escorted Sakura safely to her house, but unfortunately for him, Sakura still wanted more.  
  
"Why don't you come inside Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him  
  
"No." Sasuke quickly answered  
  
"Why not?" Sakura kept asking until she got a reasonable answer out of him  
  
"You're annoying" Sasuke answered in a cold tone  
  
Sakura suddenly felt very depressed when she heard Sasuke's answer. She stood there, as Sasuke simply walked off to his own house.  
  
A few kunais appeared out of no where as Sasuke flipped backwards to evade the unknown attack.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled out as she stared at Sasuke  
  
Out of the forest, a dark figure stepped into the sunlight as he had a kunai in hand.  
  
Sasuke stood up as looked straight at his opponent standing in front of him.  
  
"Hyuga Neji" Sasuke said as Sharingan appeared in his eyes  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke" Neji said as his Byakugan activated  
  
Sasuke reached out in his holster to grab hold of a kunai as well, as Sakura prepared to walk towards the boys when she heard Sasuke shout at her.  
  
"Sakura. Just leave." Sasuke ordered her with such a cold tone  
  
"But Sasuke-kun ..." Sakura spoke with a little fear  
  
"Just get lost already!" Sasuke shouted  
  
Sakura was shocked as she decided to run, not into her house but back inside town.  
  
"What's your problem?" Sasuke asked coldly  
  
"You dared to touch MY Naruto again." Neji replied coldly as well  
  
"So what if I did?" Sasuke teased him  
  
It didn't take long for Neji to react to that phrase as he charged forward. Their kunais clashed together as their eyes also met. Neji let out a smile as he retreated his kunai backwards and his other hand forward to try and get the chakra flow to stop in Sasuke's arm.  
  
With Sharingan, Sasuke had seen what Neji planned, as he felt his body move closer to Neji due to the fact he retracted his kunai. Sasuke immediately gathered chakra to his feet so he would stomp the ground and place some distance between him and Neji.  
  
As Sasuke landed a few meters away, Neji took back his stance, of Hyuga Style Taijutsu. ( The one he took when he fought against Hinata during the chuunin exams ).  
  
Both boys stared at each other with such hatred as they waited for the other one to move.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Somewhere in the Village *  
  
Sakura ran through the streets as she looked into every shop, searching for someone specific.  
  
She finally stepped into a shop where she found the Juunin with silver hair.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei! You've have to stop Sasuke-kun now!" Sakura yelled out as she breathed heavily  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Outside Sakura's House*  
  
The staring competition continued as, as Sasuke knew close combat was out of the question due to Neji's attack position.  
  
"Chidori is the only way ..." Sasuke thought  
  
Sasuke quickly placed a greater distance between himself and Neji as he completed a series of hand signs as he placed his hand face down against the ground.  
  
"So that's what you're thinking Uchiha..." Neji thoughts as he prepared for his counter attack for it  
  
You could see clearly the chakra in Sasuke's hand as the sound accompanied it. Quickly, Sasuke charged straight forward with his hand in front of him.  
  
Sasuke's hand suddenly stopped only a few inches away form Neji's face, as this one smiled.  
  
"Chidori was it?" Neji teased as he grinned  
  
Suddenly, the Chidori attack was stopped as Neji's chakra covered him.  
  
"Hakke Shou Kaiten" Neji let out as he spin on himself releasing chakra to shield him from Sasuke's Chidori  
  
After he activated his Kaiten, after a while, Chidori vanished as Sasuke was pushed back violently. Sasuke barely had time to land on his feet, but lost balance in the process.  
  
He stood up slowly as Neji finished spinning around and took back his initial position.  
  
"He was able to counter Chidori!?" Sasuke thought to himself very surprised  
  
"I've only started with you Uchiha Sasuke!" Neji warned the boy as his eyes were more focused  
  
"As if I'd let you get another chance like that" Sasuke commented as he held his arm which he used for Chidori  
  
"You already did ..." Neji mentioned as he smiled  
  
"Nani!?" Was the only word Sasuke managed to say when Neji vanished before his eyes, by the time he realized what Neji was about to do, it was too late.  
  
"Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou" Neji yelled out as he started to perform the Jutsu  
  
"two"  
  
"four"  
  
"eight"  
  
"sixteen"  
  
"thirty-two"  
  
"sixty-four"  
  
Neji finished his Jutsu, as Sasuke hit violently the tree behind him and fell face first to the ground. The difference this time was Neji used his fists to make it more painful then just stopping Sasuke's chakra flow.  
  
Sasuke had trouble even moving due to all the bruises he had, as he spit out some blood to the ground. His Sharingan faded as his vision started to blur.  
  
"You shouldn't have the right to be called Uchiha." Neji stated as he walked slowly towards the boy  
  
Sasuke managed to find the strength to at least come to his knees, as he felt the pain throughout his body. He had a hard time breathing as he pulled out a kunai to defend himself.  
  
"Useless" Neji said as he prepared to strike Uchiha down  
  
As Sasuke looked above him, it was no longer the small figure of Neji that was in front of him but one that was much taller with silver hair. He then felt someone grip his arm and a much annoying voice.  
  
"Sasuke-kun are you alright?" Sakura asked as she placed her free hand on Sasuke's cheek  
  
"Sakura?" Were the last words Sasuke spoke before he fell unconscious  
  
"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura repeated as she held the boy in her arms  
  
"Sakura, don't worry, he's only exhausted" Kakashi assured his student as he faced Neji  
  
"I have no quarrel with you Kakashi-san." Neji pointed out as his Byakugan disappeared and he turned his back to the Juunin  
  
"Matte Neji-kun" Kakashi demanded as he took a step forward  
  
"He stuck his nose where he shouldn't. That's all I have to say" Neji informed the Juunin as he walked away from everyone's sight.  
  
"I take this is because of Naruto then ..." Kakashi thought as he turned around to take care of his two students  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Naruto's Apartment*  
  
Naruto started to sat up in his bed, eyes closed, as his nose picked up a familiar smell.  
  
"Miso ramen ..." Naruto mumbled as he opened his eyes  
  
Naruto ran out of his room and into his kitchen to see bowls filled with ramen on the kitchen table.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you." Neji whispered to Naruto's ear as he appeared behind the blond  
  
Neji wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist he softly kissed his neck. Naruto normally would give in but his eyes were focused elsewhere.  
  
"Can we do that later?" Naruto asked a bit shy  
  
"Of course ramen always comes before me" Neji pointed out as he gave away a little smile  
  
Neji slowly released his hold on Naruto's body as the blond rushed to the table and put all the ramen he could inside his mouth. Neji sat down and ate slowly as he stared at his lover and smiled again.  
  
"Swhait?" Naruto asked still having a mouthful of ramen  
  
"You're just cute when you eat." Neji replied  
  
After an hour, Naruto finished eating his dozen ramen bowls, as he patted his stomach and leaned back.  
  
"You're the best cook ever!" Naruto told his love with a wide smile  
  
"I'm glad you liked it." Neji replied  
  
"Hey, I'm going to get change ok?" Naruto informed  
  
As Neji nodded in agreement as he disposed of the dishes, Naruto went into his room to change into his pajamas.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Neji, could you get that?" Naruto asked as he struggled with his pants  
  
"Sure" Neji answered as he headed towards the door  
  
As Neji opened the door, the first thing that he saw was a fist about to strike him in the face. Of course Neji blocked it with his own hand as the door opened wide to reveal a pink haired female genin.  
  
"That's now a good way to hello to someone that opened the door to you." Neji stated as he released Sakura's fist  
  
"Why the hell did you do that to Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura yelled out to him with such an angry tone  
  
"That's between him and me." Neji replied as he was about to shut the door to her face  
  
"You wait! You could of killed Sasuke if I hadn't brought Kakashi there. Why? He never did anything to you!" Sakura yelled out to him as she grabbed his arm  
  
"Ignorant girl!" As his Byakugan appeared and startled Sakura. " Sasuke touched what was mine to begin with. He brought this upon himself for going after Naruto, and if your teacher hadn't interfere, he would be far more injured than he is right now" Neji stated as he slammed the door shut, leaving a shocked Sakura on the other side.  
  
Neji calmed himself down as he was unaware that Naruto had heard everything that Sakura yelled at him.  
  
"Neji hurt Sasuke badly...?" Naruto thought as he stayed silent for a moment  
  
In the kitchen, Neji paced around as he cursed that pink haired girl.  
  
"Damn you wench for ruining my evening with Naruto!" Neji told himself for no one else to hear  
  
Naruto gathered his courage as he put on a fake smile, as he hoped Neji wouldn't notice. Neji did just about the same thing, hoping Naruto hadn't heard his conversation.  
  
"Well I'm all ready for bed!" Naruto informed Neji with a smile  
  
"I must admit cooking for you is rather exhausting..." Neji started as Naruto looked at him with confused eyes  
  
"What's wrong Neji-kun?" Naruto asked as he walked towards Neji  
  
"I can't let him know I actually nearly killed Sasuke..." Neji thought as he also thought of an answer to give the blond  
  
"Neji?" Naruto repeated  
  
"Would you mind if we go to sleep I don't feel too good." Neji stated as Naruto was only an inch away from him  
  
Naruto placed his hand on Neji's forehead to check for his temperature.  
  
"You seem to have a little fever." Naruto stated as he went to his bathroom to retrieve a bottle of something. "Here." Naruto handed the bottle to him  
  
"What's this?" Neji asked as he looked strangely at the bottle  
  
"This will make you feel better" Naruto said as he smiled  
  
"Arigatou ..." Neji thanked him as he took some pills and swallowed them  
  
"Time to sleep!" Naruto happily said as he grabbed Neji's hand and they headed for his bed  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Naruto's Bedroom*  
  
Naruto jumped into his bed as Neji closed the light and joined him. Naruto laid on his left side, as Neji did the same but as their bodies touched. Neji then laid a soft kiss on Naruto's neck, as he placed his right arm around Naruto's stomach.  
  
"Goodnight" Neji softly said as he laid his head back on the pillow  
  
"Goodnight" Naruto replied as his eyes remained opened.  
  
Neji fell asleep quickly, as Naruto remained awake as he felt somewhat bad for Neji not telling him about something so important. Naruto spent most of the time only thinking.  
  
-----Hours Later-----  
  
Neji was sound asleep, as Naruto looked over to his clock to see it was 1 a.m. already. Naruto had been unable to shake off the worry he felt concerning Naruto and the disappointment he had in Neji.  
  
Naruto finally made a decision as he slowly removed Neji's arm from his body and slid out of bed without making a sound. Naruto placed back the sheets over the boy as he grabbed something his orange suit and head out of his room.  
  
"I'll be right back." Naruto mumbled as he closed the door behind him  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Uchiha House*  
  
All lights in the Uchiha residence were all shut except for one, Sasuke's room. Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, as he only wore his shorts.  
  
Sasuke could barely stand on his two feet as he walked towards his bed, using the wall for support.  
  
Sasuke stopped when he reached the end of his bed, but as he was about to walk on his own, the pain all over his body increased as his knees weakened.  
  
"Chikushou ..." Sasuke mumbled out as he felt his eyes close  
  
As he felt himself fall towards his floor, he felt a firm grip, preventing him from continuing his fall. He felt himself being carried somewhere, his bed, as he felt warm feeling near him.  
  
The warm feeling then went away for a few minutes to return as he felt something cold and wet on his forehead. Sasuke then managed to open his eyes as he met a pair of blue eyes that stared at him.  
  
"Na ... Naruto?" Sasuke let out with a low tone  
  
"Do you think you can sit up?" Naruto asked  
  
"Baka ... What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he managed to sit up  
  
"Just shut up and turn around." Naruto ordered as he sat on the bed, behind Sasuke  
  
"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as his eyes twitched time to time from the pain  
  
"Hinata gives me this recovery gel form time to time for my wounds. So I figured this would help you." Naruto answered as he opened the container and started to place in on Sasuke's back  
  
At first, Sasuke felt a shiver, as the gel was a bit cold, but he felt better since Naruto was gently rubbing it on his skin.  
  
After a while, Naruto finished rubbing the ointment on Sasuke. As the dark haired boy was about to speak, he suddenly felt both hands of Naruto, gently pressing on his back, with his forehead pressing on the back of his neck.  
  
"Naruto, I appreciate you coming over and helping me but you shouldn't be here ..." Sasuke started as he heard a low but sad voice behind him  
  
"Gomen Sasuke ..." Naruto mumbled  
  
"For what?" Sasuke asked a bit confused.  
  
"It's my fault that Neji hurt you this badly, and I couldn't even stop it ... It's because of me ..." Naruto murmured as he closed his eyes  
  
As Sasuke was about to speak again when he felt something warm, like droplets gently falling on his back.  
  
"It's all my fault" Naruto repeated over and over again as the tears wouldn't stop falling  
  
"Naruto's crying??" Sasuke thought as his eyes widened  
  
Sasuke started to turn around to face Naruto, as Naruto didn't dare to look straight into Sasuke's eyes. Both boys faced each other as Sasuke leaned forward to force Naruto to look into his eyes.  
  
"Don't blame yourself for this Naruto, it wasn't your fault to begin with." Sasuke started  
  
"Demo ..." Naruto mumbled as he wiped off his tears with his hands  
  
"No buts! This was my own fault, so stop blaming yourself dobe" Sasuke let out with a little smile  
  
"Don't call me that you bastard" Naruto let out with a little smile by Sasuke's last word  
  
Both boys stared at each other with smiles, as Sasuke took a piece of cloth and washed out the tears on Naruto's face.  
  
"Not that I don't like having you here Naruto but you should leave and go back home." Sasuke explained  
  
Sasuke looked a bit sad, but Naruto simply jumped out of the bed and headed out of Sasuke's room. He opened the door but before closing it, he stood there for a moment.  
  
"Arigatou" Naruto told him and then closed the door  
  
Naruto left Sasuke's house, as Sasuke crawled back into his bed and laid on his , still a bit painful, back, arms crossed behind his head. He looked up at the sealing and then through the window where the moon was shining brightly.  
  
"Iie. I should be the one thanking you Naruto ..." Sasuke softly said as he closed his eyes  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Outside Uchiha's House*  
  
As the light in Sasuke's room was turned off, Naruto started to walk back towards his home, when he heard a branch crack, in the trees next to him.  
  
"What was that?" Naruto asked himself, as he looked around him in the trees  
  
"I must be tired ..." Naruto told himself as he continued to walk towards his Apartment.  
  
From within the darkness of the trees, there stood a dark figure that seemed to stare at the blond, until it jumped off to another branch and disappeared.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Naruto's Bedroom*  
  
Naruto made his way silently back in his room, as he took off his orange suit and slid back into bed.  
  
"Sweet dreams" Naruto whispered to his love as he kissed him softly on the lips  
  
A few minutes later, Naruto had fallen asleep, as a Neji slowly opens his eyes. His eyes showed a very sad expression as he stared at the blond.  
  
"I never thought that the reason you cried was because of me ..." Neji thought as he gently placed his hand to pull the blond closer to him  
  
TBC  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
Yay!!! Another chapter done, and this one it didn't take a whole week for you loyal readers to wait for. I know that things look really bad right now and Sasuke is a bit less of a bastard he was but that's what happens in triangles, but no worry only very light SasuNaru anyway.  
  
On with the reviews!!!  
  
Pinky-cat : I totally forgot about Sasuke having a seal so let's pretend that the extra seal on that curse is doing it's job correctly ;)  
  
Rubymoon17 : I worked a lot on this chapter to release it sooner since I was really bad of me to leave such a cliffhanger, hope you enjoyed it  
  
Naito Kiseki : another nice and funny story. I really enjoy reading your reviews the most. They make me feel so good, hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter and the fight.  
  
Ravendark160 : Well Naruto smells like ramen but this time he smelled something else since Sasuke did hold the boy within his arms all night. Neji is usually very clever so that's how he figured it out!!  
  
Temari-chan : Many people like the fact that he snapped at Sakura lol. Well personally I hate her so I thought I'd do something evil ( kinda ) to shut her up. Also includes the scene where Neji shuts the door to her face. Indeed tension will continue to rise but that's because of Neji and Naruto's own fault. If there were no tension I wouldn't be able to write a good story ne? How many chapters? At first I only planned like 10 chapters but so many reviews and news ideas pop in my head, but maybe 15 chapters will be enough I hope.  
  
Muchacha : I haven't read anything form you before in reviews, glad it's addictive my story ( grins ) As said elsewhere not enough Naruto and Neji fics out there so I took the responsibility to write one although I never expected to have this many reviews.  
  
Nikkler : Your wish was almost granted ne? Neji did kick Sasuke's butt very hard, although Kakashi interfered, hope you enjoyed this chapter  
  
Next Chapter : Departure ...  
  
We discover who the dark figure was! The tension between Naruto and Neji rises a little more.  
  
Read and REVIEW!  
  
ARIGATOU MINA!!!  
  
Ookima 


	11. Departure

Unexpected Behaviour Chapter 11 : Departure ...  
  
Synopsis : The dark figure is revealed as the tension rises in Neji and Naruto's relationship.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
Pairings Mainly Naruto x Neji a tiny bit of Sasuke x Naruto  
  
Contains yaoi boy loves boy  
  
Extra Information  
  
- Holster : it's the pouch attached the their right or left leg which usually carries kunais and shurikens.  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Baka = Idiot*  
  
*Onegai = Please*  
  
*Ano sa = Hey, hey* ( A phrase Naruto says a lot )  
  
*Chikushou = Damn*  
  
*Iie = No*  
  
*Itai = Ouch / Ow*  
  
*Temea = You*  
  
*Arigatou = Thank You*  
  
*Ohayo = Good Morning*  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
===========================================  
  
*Naruto's Bedroom*  
  
Naruto made his way silently back in his room, as he took off his orange suit and slid back into bed.  
  
"Sweet dreams" Naruto whispered to his love as he kissed him softly on the lips  
  
A few minutes later, Naruto had fallen asleep, as a Neji slowly opens his eyes. His eyes showed a very sad expression as he stared at the blond.  
  
"I never thought that the reason you cried was because of me ..." Neji thought as he gently placed his hand to pull the blond closer to him  
  
---FLASHBACK---  
  
The moment Naruto had left his apartment, Neji opened his eyes, as he reached the window. He saw Naruto that was heading towards the Uchiha House and decided to follow.  
  
Naruto had entered the house and now was inside Sasuke's bedroom, and applied some gel on the boy.  
  
Neji had been successful to get undetected by the duo as he climbed into a tree near the boy's bedroom window.  
  
Neji looked closely as the boys talked without any anger or calling each other names as they usually do. Neji focused on the blond as he saw tears falling from his eyes.  
  
He managed to hear as well, that the blond blamed himself because of Neji's actions towards Sasuke. That he felt responsible for Sasuke's injured which he, Hyuga Neji, had inflicted, and made Naruto feel this way.  
  
"Am I the reason you feel like this?" Neji asked himself as he stared at the boys  
  
Naruto finally left Sasuke as he returned to his house. Neji was so confused with his feelings as he stepped on a branch which made noise.  
  
Naruto's eyes immediately looked around for the noise as Neji quickly hid himself in another tree to evade the blond's side.  
  
After a while, Naruto murmured something and continued his way back home. Neji rushed back home, as he quickly undressed and slipped back into bed, as if he was still asleep.  
  
He heard Naruto come in, undress, and join him in bed, as the blond's lips kissed him so softly.  
  
Naruto finally went to sleep as Neji opened his eyes and stared at his love.  
  
---END OF FLASHBACK---  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
Neji stared at the boy, as he thought over and over again of that moment where Naruto cried, and it was because of him. Neji pulled the sleeping blond closer to him as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*The Next Morning*  
  
Naruto was the first to wake as he pulled away from Neji, until he felt a hand grip his wrist.  
  
"Where are you going?" Neji asked as he opened his eyes  
  
"To eat" Naruto answered  
  
"We have to talk ..." Neji started when Naruto cut him  
  
"I've been thinking the same thing since last night ... But let me eat or else you know I'll be grumpy..." Naruto informed him as he felt the grip on his wrist loosened  
  
"Very well." Was the only words Neji let out before he stepped out of bed as well  
  
As both boys ate breakfast, the only sound that could be heard were the ramen Naruto was eating as well as their breathing. Naruto placed his empty bowl in the sink as he looked over to Neji.  
  
"You know ... You didn't have to go beat up Sasuke that badly ..."Naruto started when Neji gave him a glare  
  
"How do you know about it anyway?" Neji asked  
  
"Sakura was loud enough last night, I was waiting for you to tell me, but you never did ..." Naruto said as he looked at the ceiling  
  
"It was between me and that Uchiha bastard." Neji replied coldly  
  
"What is wrong with you? You've been acting all strange when it comes to Sasuke." Naruto mentioned as Neji tried to ignore he heard that  
  
"Same goes to you." Neji pointed out  
  
"Well because you went to kick that bastard's ass, last night I paid him a visit. I gave him that medicinal stuff Hinata always gives me to help him heal from those wounds you gave him." Naruto admitted  
  
"You don't have to make up excuses if you want to go see him in the middle of the night!" Neji let out with an angry tone  
  
"What's your problem!? I just told you the truth, because it's not good to lie ..." Naruto started with a bit of confusion  
  
"Is it?" Neji stated as he looked straight into Naruto's eyes  
  
"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he started to feel uncomfortable while Neji now stood right in front of him  
  
"I think you've been lying to everyone, including yourself. Deep down, you feel something strong for that disgusting bastard and ..." Neji started until he felt some pain in his right cheek  
  
Naruto had just slapped Neji across the face, as his handprint was red and carved onto Neji's right cheek. Neji placed his hand on it as he looked back at Naruto who had a very angry expression.  
  
"I never thought that you would be able to be so mean to me. I thought you trusted me, just like I trusted you." Naruto commented as he picked up his holster and strapped it to his right leg  
  
"You're the one with the problem Naruto." Neji replied as his anger showed  
  
"You need to cool down and think things through. I have to go train, so please take all day to think over it before we do something we'll regret." Naruto informed his love before leaving his apartment  
  
Neji stared at the back of the blond as the door shut behind him.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Training Grounds*  
  
Sasuke and Sakura had already arrived, waiting once again, for Kakashi to arrive. Sasuke leaned against the tree, while he ignored the slight pain it caused him.  
  
Naruto puts on his smiling face, so that no one worries about him and mostly to think as well.  
  
Unfortunately, the moment he set foot on the ground where Sakura could see him, she rushed towards him with a very angry expression.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan" Naruto waved, until he noticed her angry eyes  
  
"Don't ohayo me Naruto! Now you better tell me why the hell Neji was at your apartment that late at night!" Sakura demanded as her fists closed  
  
"Neji at Naruto's apartment?" Sasuke thought as his attention was now given to the blond  
  
"He comes over sometimes because of the problems between the main and branch family." Naruto answered naturally  
  
"There's more than that! Neji said that you were his and Sasuke touched you. And that can only mean that you're ... that you're ..." Sakura tried to say the last word but it didn't want to come out  
  
"That he likes boys better than girls?" Sasuke finished for her  
  
"Sasuke-kun? Tell me it's not true, not you too?" Sakura asked worried  
  
---POOF---  
  
Kakashi appeared as he was ready to make up his new excuse for being late, until he noticed his students didn't even hear or see him appear.  
  
Sasuke stayed silent and didn't give an answer to Sakura's questions, as she turned towards Naruto and starts to slap him as he places his hands in front of him to protect himself.  
  
"This is all your fault!" Sakura yelled out as she continued hitting the blond  
  
"Sakura, it's not very nice to hit your own teammate." Kakashi let out as he was reading Come Come Paradise  
  
All three of his students looked up to him as Sakura was about to argue until, Kakashi gave her a certain glare.  
  
Sakura played with her fingers as she leaned her head down and stared at the ground. Sasuke and Naruto simply stood there as they waited for Kakashi's orders.  
  
"Naruto, come over here." Kakashi ordered the blond  
  
Naruto was a bit confused but within a minute he walked towards Kakashi, as his sensei placed the book back inside his pocket pants and leaned towards Naruto.  
  
Kakashi murmured in the boy's ear, as Naruto simply nodded and said one word. Sasuke watched closely as he wasn't able to understand any of it.  
  
Naruto backed away as Kakashi stood back up with a smile. Sasuke observed the blond to see something was bothering him.  
  
"Well, today we'll be training so do try to get along and not kill each other ok?" Kakashi commented as he looked over at Sakura  
  
"I can't believe that Naruto poisoned Sasuke into becoming ..." Sakura mumbled to herself when Sasuke passed by her  
  
"Actually, I've liked Naruto for a long time ..." Sasuke slipped out as he continued his way with a slight smile on his lips  
  
Sakura's jaw dropped as she was totally shocked by the comment Sasuke had just told her.  
  
"Sakura? Planning to day dream?" Kakashi asked a bit worried  
  
"Actually, I don't feel so good ... Would it be ok if I skip today Kakashi- sensei?" Sakura asked as she was still shocked  
  
Kakashi looked over at Sasuke to notice he had a slight smile as he turned back to look at Sakura.  
  
"It's ok, get better soon then" Kakashi told her as she turned around and walked away from the training grounds  
  
"What's wrong with everyone today!?" Naruto yelled out as Kakashi and Sasuke stared at him  
  
"You're not going crazy on us are you dobe?" Sasuke asked giving him a glare  
  
"Oops, I didn't mean to say it out loud." Naruto replied  
  
"Trouble in paradise" Kakashi commented as he felt a heavy stare at him coming form Naruto  
  
Kakashi walked off to begin the training as Sasuke and Naruto simply followed without saying a word.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Hours Later*  
  
Both boys were exhausted from their training as Kakashi simply continued to read his perverted book.  
  
Sasuke leaned against a tree, as Naruto simply let himself fall on his butt, on the ground.  
  
"I suppose for today training is over." Kakashi commented as he finished reading a page from his book  
  
"Time to eat then" Naruto let out with a big smile as he clapped his hands together once  
  
"Baka, always thinking about food" Sasuke mumbled as Naruto's expression suddenly changed to give him a rival's glare  
  
"Stop calling me that bastard!" Naruto replied as he stood up  
  
"Humph" Sasuke said as he prepared to start yet another fight with Naruto  
  
"My my, haven't you trained enough already. Both of you go home and get some rest." Kakashi informed the boys  
  
"Fine." Naruto said as he started to walk off  
  
"I'll make sure he doesn't get lost." Sasuke said as he followed Naruto  
  
"I heard that!" Naruto replied as he walked a bit faster  
  
"I never get bored with those two around." Kakashi let out as he disappeared in smoke.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Naruto's Apartment*  
  
Neji hadn't moved from where he stood since his fight with Naruto this morning. He remembered the words Naruto told him before he left, as he seemed confused but sure of what he should do.  
  
Neji stood up form the chair, where he sat, as he closed the lights from Naruto's apartment and walked out the front door.  
  
"Perhaps I acted foolishly ... But I cannot overlook the fact that you have feelings for Uchiha Sasuke." Neji told himself as he closed the door behind him  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Roads that lead towards Konoha Village*  
  
Naruto and Sasuke walked down the road as they called each other names for amusement.  
  
"Dobe"  
  
"Bastard"  
  
"Baka"  
  
"Jerk"  
  
"Moron"  
  
"Shut up already!" Naruto yelled out as he turned around to face his rival  
  
"Give up?" Sasuke asked with a smile  
  
"Never!" Naruto replied quickly as he continued his walk  
  
"Hey dobe." Sasuke started  
  
"What? And don't call me that!" Naruto replied as his fists closed  
  
"What did you talk about with Kakashi?" Sasuke asked curiously  
  
"Oh that, just warning me to keep the professional and personal life separate, and to try not to screw up my relationship with Neji and my rivalry with you." Naruto answered normally  
  
"Typical of him to say such a thing ..." Sasuke let out as he was about to continue his walk until something further down the road caught his attention  
  
Naruto, looked up to Sasuke and saw the boy seemed to be staring at something down the road. Naruto turned around as he found himself looking down to a boy with dark hair.  
  
"Neji?" Naruto called out  
  
Naruto runs towards his lover as he's about to give him a hug, until Neji takes a few steps back and Naruto stands still.  
  
"What's wrong?" Naruto asked with a low tone  
  
"I can't let this go on any further." Neji responded  
  
"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked  
  
"To me, and perhaps others, it's obvious you feel more than only friendship for that boy there. Until you sort you feelings, it's useless for us to see each other." Neji informed Naruto  
  
"Naze?" Naruto let out as he took a step forward  
  
"Just answer me this Naruto. Is he more important than me?" Neji asked coldly  
  
Naruto stood still as he wanted to answer but nothing came out. Neji simply closed his eyes as he turned his back to his former lover. Neji walked away as Naruto didn't know what to do.  
  
Sasuke comes behind Naruto as he places a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Baka. What are you waiting for to run after him?" Sasuke whispered to the blond's ear  
  
After those words, Naruto ran as fast as he could to Neji until he finally reaches him.  
  
"Neji! NEJI!" Naruto yelled until the boy finally stopped  
  
"Naruto, I'll be going for a week, due to a mission handed to me today. I'll take this time to think, and I'd advice you to do the same." Neji informed Naruto  
  
"You're leaving me...?" Naruto asked frighten a little  
  
"Perhaps, Perhaps not. You need to get clean on how you feel for certain people. Until then, I don't want to see you." Neji stated as he turned around  
  
Neji then vanished from Naruto's sight, as the blond was totally shocked by Neji's words. Naruto fell to his knees as he stared with sadness to his hands and tears began to fall.  
  
From not far away, Sasuke observed everything as he wanted to rush over and comfort the boy, but he also knew this might complicate things.  
  
Neji looked from a certain distance at the saddened Naruto, as a tear fell from his eye.  
  
"Seems like I'm only good to make you cry my dear Naruto ... But this is for the best of both of us ..." Neji whispered to himself as he vanished for good.  
  
TBC ...  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
I'm impressed over a dozen reviews for chapter 10!!! You people should of seen my inbox it was full of reviews from my latest story I posted and from my other 3 stories. Took me an hour to read every review lol.  
  
Well this chapter didn't have much love in it, sorry about that. Hopefully it will be better in the next one ne?  
  
Reviews  
  
Temari-chan : I guess your suspicions about this chapter were proven, indeed Neji left, but no worries it's temporary. You'll know more in the next chapter!!!  
  
Dadaiiro : You were right, I played the role out for Neji to make a bigger conflict between him and Naruto hope you enjoyed  
  
Ninetails 2 / Morien Alexander / blow / Muchacha : I'm happy I have new readers that enjoyed this story, hopefully you'll like the others as well.  
  
Naito Kiseki : once again I love your little stories so funny. I keep laughing each time I read them. I'm glad you enjoyed Sasuke's butt being kicked by Neji  
  
Pinky-cat : The reason for him saying that is Neji feels that it's all because of him Naruto cries, thus the boy believes that with Sasuke he'd be perhaps better since Sasuke practically never made him cry.  
  
Nicki-gurl : Thanks for the great compliment, I try to write as good as possible any hour of the day, even when it's the middle of the night lol  
  
Simple Rin : Thanks for reviewing every story I write!!! Yeah I made Sasuke the bad guy, but you'll see he's not that bad when you get to know him. Plus it's nice to know Naruto belongs to you ;)  
  
Kuroi hikari : as funny as it may sound some actually didn't know who the dark figure was ( gomen for those who didn't know ) I knew it was obvious but still, had to make the relationship fall a bit before I strt writing the few last chapters.  
  
Nikkler : I have no intention of having Naruto cheat on Neji, as you can see, they barely exchanged a hug and a few kisses, so that's not so bad, I hope. Now this chapter might have been depressing for you, but the next will be sad as well, a little, think I should be finishing this fic pretty soon, but I keep having these ideas!!! Oh well hope you enjoyed this chapter too  
  
Rubymoon17 : such a loyal reviewer, thanks again for your lovely comments, and do hope I'm up to what you people expect form me as a writer  
  
Next Chapter : ( Haven't figured the title yet sorry)  
  
With Neji gone, Naruto reflects more on his relationship between himself and Sasuke as well as with Neji. Plus, an unexpected visitor comes to knock on our Naruto's door. Who is it?  
  
I have now 4 stories that I work on and I have no clue how I do it to update them all once a week lol. What can I say, my life revolves around writing Naruto fics  
  
READ AND REVIEWS PEOPLE  
  
THANK YOU  
  
Ookima 


	12. Reflections

Unexpected Behaviour Chapter 12 : Reflections  
  
Synopsis : With Neji gone, Naruto reflects more on his relationship between himself and Sasuke as well as with Neji. Plus, an unexpected visitor comes to knock on our Naruto's door. Who is it?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
Pairings Mainly Naruto x Neji a tiny bit of Sasuke x Naruto  
  
Contains yaoi boy loves boy  
  
Warning : This chapter can be depressing at first but it will get better I promise  
  
Extra Information  
  
- Holster : it's the pouch attached the their right or left leg which usually carries kunais and shurikens.  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Baka = Idiot*  
  
*Onegai = Please*  
  
*Ano sa = Hey, hey* ( A phrase Naruto says a lot )  
  
*Chikushou = Damn*  
  
*Iie = No*  
  
*Itai = Ouch / Ow*  
  
*Temea = You*  
  
*Arigatou = Thank You*  
  
*Ohayo = Good Morning*  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
===========================================  
  
Naruto ran as fast as he could to Neji until he finally reaches him.  
  
"Neji! NEJI!" Naruto yelled until the boy finally stopped  
  
"Naruto, I'll be going for a week, due to a mission handed to me today. I'll take this time to think, and I'd advice you to do the same." Neji informed Naruto  
  
"You're leaving me...?" Naruto asked frighten a little  
  
"Perhaps, Perhaps not. You need to get clean on how you feel for certain people. Until then, I don't want to see you." Neji stated as he turned around  
  
Neji then vanished from Naruto's sight, as the blond was totally shocked by Neji's words. Naruto fell to his knees as he stared with sadness to his hands and tears began to fall.  
  
From not far away, Sasuke observed everything as he wanted to rush over and comfort the boy, but he also knew this might complicate things.  
  
Neji looked from a certain distance at the saddened Naruto, as a tear fell from his eye.  
  
"Seems like I'm only good to make you cry my dear Naruto ... But this is for the best of both of us ..." Neji whispered to himself  
  
From a certain distance, Sasuke watched Naruto as he crumbled under depression and cried his eyes out to the ground.  
  
Uchiha wanted to run over to help the blond out until he detected a similar chakra hid in the woods not so far.  
  
Sasuke walked towards where he felt the chakra, as he then leaned against a tree. His head rested against the trunk, as he placed his hands on his pocket and closed his eyes.  
  
Sasuke stood about 10 meters away form the crying blond as he spoke calmly.  
  
"You shouldn't hurt him like this." Sasuke stated  
  
"I need no lectures coming from you. After all this is all your fault to begin with." Neji informed the dark haired boy  
  
Neji stayed hidden in the trees, but his eyes never left his blond.  
  
"Even so, he's not crying because of me right now ..." Sasuke stated as he started to walk towards the blond  
  
"Just make sure he doesn't get lost while I'm gone." Neji ordered as he vanished for good this time  
  
Sasuke had rolled his eyes for a few seconds to the last phrase Neji had told him until he continued to walk towards the blond.  
  
"Naruto ..." Sasuke whispered as he kneeled in front of the blond  
  
Naruto continued to cry, as Sasuke pulled the blond to his lap and tried to comfort him as he could.  
  
Naruto's grip tighten on Sasuke's shorts, as he had trouble to breath.  
  
Sasuke looked up to the sky to see the night was about to fall, as the warmth of the sun started to vanish as well.  
  
Sasuke's eyes focused back to the blond when he noticed Naruto actually passed out from all the emotions he suffered from today.  
  
Sasuke picked up the blond in his arms, as he started to walk back towards the Village.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Naruto's Bedroom*  
  
Sasuke had made his way through the Village, without being noticed, as he gently laid the blond on the bed.  
  
Sasuke covered Naruto with the sheets, to make sure he wouldn't freeze during the night.  
  
As Sasuke prepared to leave the blond alone, he gently brushed Naruto's cheek and looked at the sleeping boy.  
  
"Goodnight Naruto" Sasuke murmured as he closed the door to Naruto's room behind him  
  
Sasuke then stood still for a few minutes as he had several thoughts cross his mind.  
  
He then left Naruto's apartment and headed towards his own house to try and get some sleep.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Day One*  
  
Naruto awoke in his bed as he rubbed his eyes to try and clear up his blurred vision.  
  
"Where am I?" Naruto mumbled as he looked around  
  
After several minutes of inspection, he now was aware he was in his bedroom.  
  
"How the heck did I end up here? I was in the park when Neji ..." Naruto felt his heart shatter when he remembered Neji's words  
  
Without even thinking about it, Naruto's tears started to fall once again, as the blond was heartbroken over what happened the night before.  
  
"Neji left me ... alone..." Naruto thought as he curled up into a ball and closed his eyes  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Sasuke's House*  
  
Sasuke had fallen asleep next to his window as he slowly raised his head to see the sun lit his room.  
  
"Guess I fell asleep" Sasuke thought as he stared at the sun  
  
Sasuke slowly stood up on his feet, as he went to his closet to change clothes.  
  
Once he was changed, he attached his holster back on his leg as he prepared to go out for some training.  
  
"I hope you're doing better Naruto ..." Sasuke let out before he left his house  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Day Two*  
  
The second day, Sasuke continued his training although he still worried about the blond. Unfortunately, due to a certain pink haired girl, Sakura, he wasn't able to even go check up on Naruto.  
  
"Can't she ever leave me alone!?" Sasuke asked himself  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
"Naruto's Bedroom*  
  
Naruto hadn't moved an inch since his heart shattered into so many pieces.  
  
He laid there, without any emotions in his eyes.  
  
Tears fell out until he would be exhausted again and fall asleep, crying.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Day Three*  
  
At the training grounds, Sasuke and Sakura awaited for their sensei to arrive since he was already two hours late.  
  
Poof  
  
Kakashi appeared as the smoke dissipated to reveal a smiley Jounin.  
  
"Can't you ever be on time!" Sakura yelled at her sensei  
  
"I got lost on my way here and ..." Kakashi started to explain as he patted the back of his head  
  
"And stop lying!" Sakura interrupted him  
  
"Gomen, gomen" Kakashi apologized  
  
Sasuke stayed as neutral as usual, as Kakashi started to explain their mission when he noticed one of his student was missing.  
  
"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked  
  
"Something came up, he won't be here today." Sasuke replied as walked towards Kakashi and Sakura  
  
"Oh? Well then I guess we'll do the mission without him then." Kakashi stated as he started to explain their mission  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Naruto's Bedroom*  
  
Naruto laid on his back, as he stared at the ceiling. Naruto slightly touched his cheeks as he felt the tears he had cried earlier were now dry.  
  
"Why did this have to happen? I try to be good to both and I end up alone and hated again..." Naruto murmured as he turned to his side and curled up into a ball  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Day Four*  
  
Naruto was sound asleep in his bed when he heard a loud sound coming from outside his bedroom.  
  
Knock knock  
  
"Leave me alone" Naruto mumbled as he closed his eyes again  
  
Knock knock  
  
"Leave me the HELL alone Dammit!" Naruto yelled out as he pulled the pillow to cover his ears  
  
After a few minutes, Naruto thought the person that kept knocking on his door was finally gone, when he heard footsteps coming towards him.  
  
"Chikushou! Can't you people see I'm ..." Started Naruto as he removed the pillow and faced his intruder  
  
"As loud as ever I see." Iruka said as he stood beside Naruto's bed  
  
"Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he forgot about his dried tears on his cheeks  
  
"It's been like 3 days since you didn't come see me and begged for me to buy you ramen, I was getting worried." Iruka informed the boy as he patted the blond's head  
  
"I wasn't hungry" Naruto replied coldly as he pushed Iruka's hand off his head  
  
Iruka was a bit surprised by the sudden change in the boy's voice and action, as he sat on the edge of the bed and looked carefully at the blond.  
  
"Well, how about I treat you to ramen today. Take as much as you want, my treat." Iruka mentioned with a smile  
  
"I'm not hungry" Naruto mumbled as he laid back in his bed  
  
Iruka was surprised and shocked by his former student's answer and now began to be worried.  
  
"What's wrong Naru ..." Iruka started as he was interrupted by Naruto  
  
"Look, I want YOU to LEAVE me ALONE. Now get OUT before I THROW you OUT!" Naruto demanded as he pulled the covers over his face  
  
For several minutes, Iruka stared at the boy in shock of what he said, as he then decided it may be best if he left for now.  
  
Iruka stood up as he left the house with one destination in mind.  
  
"Maybe Kakashi knows what's going on" Iruka thought as he made his way towards the training grounds  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Training Grounds*  
  
Kakashi had only arrived one hour late, as he awaited once more for Naruto to arrive.  
  
"Kakashi must of rubbed his stupid lateness on that idiot Naruto" Thought Sakura  
  
"It's been four days already, why isn't he here yet? If I have to go through another day with Sakura I'm going to kill her" Sasuke thought as he didn't show any emotions on his face  
  
As Kakashi was about to speak, from a certain distance, he heard a voice he immediately recognized.  
  
Iruka ran towards the small group as he wanted to mainly talk to Kakashi.  
  
"Iruka-sensei how are ..." Started Kakashi with a smile  
  
"What did you do to Naruto?" Iruka cut him  
  
"Why does everyone keep interrupting me?" Thought Kakashi as Sasuke stepped forward to answer  
  
"Nothing, he just had a quarrel with someone." Sasuke answered as he felt Kakashi's eyes to stare at him  
  
"To my knowledge Naruto isn't in a relationship with anyone." Iruka answered  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes, as Sakura knew what the boy meant.  
  
"Sasuke, why don't you go fetch Naruto?" Kakashi suggested  
  
"Send Uchiha Sasuke to get Naruto out of his bed!?" Are you crazy Kakashi! I couldn't even get Naruto to get out of bed with ramen! What makes you think he could ..." Iruka started  
  
"Shhhh. Sasuke will be able to accomplish this small mission without any trouble." Kakashi stated as Sasuke glared at Iruka before leaving  
  
Sasuke vanished as he headed for Naruto's Apartment.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Naruto's Apartment*  
  
Naruto was once more lost in his thoughts, as he then felt something cold and wet pour on his entire body.  
  
"What the HELL!?" Naruto yelled out as he jumped off his bed and landed on his butt  
  
Naruto was soaked as he was a bit cold. He looked down to the ground and saw a pair of feet in front of him.  
  
His raised his head from the feet up to see who was in his room, as blue eyes met dark eyes.  
  
"Why the HELL did you do THAT for you bastard!" Naruto yelled out as he stood up quickly and faced his rival  
  
Sasuke held a bucket in his hand, as he let out a smile upon the reaction he got from the blond.  
  
"Glad to have you back dobe" Sasuke commented with another smile and tossed the bucket on the floor  
  
Naruto was a bit shocked but understood what Sasuke meant.  
  
"Hurry up and get changed before you catch a cold" Sasuke suggested as he started to walk outside the bedroom  
  
"Sasuke, why are you here?" Naruto asked with low and confused voice  
  
Sasuke stopped in the door frame as he turned just a little his head to his left, enough to get a glimpse of the blond.  
  
"Actually, if I go another day without having you around, I'm going to kill that annoying girl. Besides I ... miss you..." Sasuke mumbled as he started to walk out  
  
"Sasuke..." Naruto let out a bit surprised by Sasuke's response  
  
"So hurry up dobe. I need to get back into shape to kick your ass again" Sasuke said with a smile  
  
"Kick my ass again!? I'm the one who's going to kick your ass today!" Naruto yelled out as he changed quickly of clothes  
  
Within a few minutes, Naruto quickly changed of clothing as he joined Sasuke.  
  
"Ne Sasuke ..." Naruto started  
  
"What?" Sasuke replied  
  
"Arigatou ...for caring" Naruto thanked him as he kissed Sasuke's cheek and ran ahead to the training grounds.  
  
Sasuke was shocked from the blond's action. He then gently placed his fingers where Naruto had kissed him and let out a smile.  
  
"Always unpredictable" Sasuke thought as he walked his way to the training grounds  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Training Grounds*  
  
Iruka was being impatient, as Kakashi leaned against a tree to read his favorite book.  
  
Sakura sat at the ground as she slowly drifted into sleep until an irritating voice woke up.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruo yelled out as he jumped around  
  
Iruka's eyes widened at the sudden change in behavior of his student when half an hour so he seemed so depressed.  
  
Sasuke wasn't far behind, as he walked calmly, hands in his pocket, to join the rest of the group. Of course, Sakura was the first the greet him as always.  
  
"Welcome back Sasuke-kun!" Sakura waved at the boy with a wide smile  
  
"Sakura" Sasuke started  
  
"Hai?" Sakura let out "Don't you worry, he's going to tell you he's straight and not gay. Naruto must of done something to him last time, yeah that's right" Inner Sakura thought  
  
"Give it up" Sasuke said  
  
"Eh?" Sakura didn't quite understand  
  
Sasuke took a deep breath, as he grabbed onto Sakura's wrist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"This is it! He's going to kiss me, and then we'll get married and live happily ever after" Inner Sakura thought as she smiled  
  
Sasuke kept a certain distance when he pulled her in, as his lips joined to her ear as he whispered.  
  
"You're truly annoying Sakura. And stop chasing me around. I'm not into girls. The only person I actually like is Naruto. So give it a rest." Sasuke informed her as he moved aside and pulled her away from him  
  
As Sasuke let go if his grip, Sakura stayed shocked as the boy had said the opposite of what she was waiting to hear.  
  
Sasuke joined up with Naruto and the two senseis.  
  
"So Naruto, how about some ramen later tonight?" Iruka proposed to him  
  
"As much as I like taking advantage of you, I'd rather be alone tonight, maybe tomorrow?" Naruto asked  
  
"Advantage? Glad to have you back Naruto" Iruka thought " Sure. Well I should be going, I have my classes after all and wouldn't want to be late like others I know" Iruka said as he glared over to Kakashi  
  
"Did you say something?" Kakashi asked with a neutral tone  
  
"You heard me the first time" Iruka said as he vanished from everyone's sight  
  
"Now, we can finally get some decent training now that all three of you are here." Kakashi let out  
  
Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other for a moment, as Sakura stayed at a certain distance from the group.  
  
"We'll train on your chakra again, but on a different element" Kakashi said  
  
"Huh? Didn't we learn enough by walking on trees?" Naruto asked  
  
"This time, you'll use your chakra to walk on water." Kakashi informed him  
  
"No fair I already know how to do that" Naruto pouted as he crossed his arms  
  
"When did you learn that dobe?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity  
  
"The perverted sennin thought me and I'm NOT a dobe" Naruto replied sticking out his tongue  
  
"You're lucky that Kakashi is here or else I'd be doing something with that tongue of yours ..." Sasuke thought as he stared at the blond  
  
"Hmmm, then I guess there's only Sasuke and Sakura to learn it then." Kakashi said  
  
The team headed out to the nearest water like pond or river to practice their chakra to walk on water.  
  
---- Hours Later ----  
  
Naruto sat on the ground, as he laughed at Sasuke's attempts to control his chakra was hard for him.  
  
Sakura on the other hand, had trouble to control it as well since her mind was occupied with other thoughts.  
  
Kakashi was occupied reading his perverted book, Come Come Paradise, as he still kept on eye on all three students.  
  
Finally, Sakura managed to control it a little, but not as well as Naruto. Sasuke on the other hand, stayed much longer than the pink haired girl.  
  
To this point, Naruto was so bored that he fell asleep, as his head rested against his sensei's leg.  
  
Kakashi closed his books, as he moved away from the blond which resulted in him, hitting his head on the ground.  
  
"Itai!" Naruto yelled out as he sat back up  
  
"Where you sleeping?" Kakashi asked with a smile  
  
"Temea!" Naruto said as he pointed his fist  
  
"Well, I think you've had enough training for today. Besides, Sakura I think you need some rest since you're the one that usually controls chakra so well." Kakashi stated as he put away his book  
  
Sakura only gave a nod as she started to walk away to go back home.  
  
"What did you two do to her?" Kakashi asked  
  
"Oh, I think Sasuke finally told Sakura to leave him alone for good" Naruto replied as he looked over to his rival  
  
Sasuke nodded as he started to walk away as well.  
  
Naruto was about to follow when he felt a hand on his shoulder, holding him back.  
  
"Naruto, try not to do anything stupid. You haven't lost Neji completely yet ..." Kakashi whispered into the boys ear  
  
Naruto turned around to face hi sensei with wide eyes.  
  
"How did you know about ..." Naruto started  
  
"I know everything about my students Naruto, including their relationships" Kakashi said as he then smiled and waved goodbye to his student  
  
POOF  
  
Kakashi had vanished to leave a confused and stunned Naruto.  
  
"He knew all along!? He is a perverted teacher!" Naruto told himself  
  
"Baka, you coming?" Sasuke asked from far away  
  
"Hai. And for the LAST TIME I'm NOT a baka" Naruto yelled back at him  
  
Naruto ran towards the boy, as soon after they parted in opposite direction.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Naruto's Apartment*  
  
Naruto started to undress himself, when he heard a familiar sound.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"I must be dreaming" Naruto thought as he took his orange suit off  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Okay, now I'm either crazy or someone is trying to piss me off" Naruto told himself  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"That's it, now I'm pissed." Naruto said as he grabbed a shirt and pants and rushed towards the door  
  
Knock Knock Knock Knock  
  
"Alright already!" Naruto yelled out as the knocking continued  
  
Naruto opened the door quickly and with great force as he was about to yell at the person for the continuous and annoying knocking, when his eyes widened at what stood in front of him.  
  
"Naruto-kun ..." Hinata said as she had trouble speaking  
  
"Hinata? What ... Why are you hear?" Naruto asked  
  
"I... I didn't know where to bring him ..." Hinata said as she turned slightly to her left side revealing the person she carried on her back  
  
"N...Neji...?" Naruto let out before his eyes widened in shock  
  
TBC  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
Finally over with this chapter. Had this major writer's block but I wanted to update this story asap since I have like a dozen reviews from the last chapter. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter although there isn't much action in it, so sorry about that.  
  
Reviews  
  
Dadaiiro : I'll let out on about Naruto revealing the Kyubi to Neji, have this major plot out and in the next chapter, Neji will be let known about Naruto being the host of Kyubi. Sorry for the long wait!!!  
  
Naito Kiseki : Totally funny that NK1. but I understand how he feels about the breaking up thing, but it's only temporary, I think ... Well that's for me to know and you to figure out ne? Continue with the great story, love it  
  
Rubymoon17 : I'd say you are my number 1 reviewer in all my stories. I think you'll be glad I'm working on yet another story, and hopefully you'll like that one too. Thanks for your support  
  
Temari-chan : Hope you like this chapter too, since Sakura gets what she kinda deserves as the bonds between characters grow, hopefully I did good.  
  
Changagriel : You're right, I shouldn't but I did, but no worries I'll have a happy ending  
  
Kuroi hikari : I notice that I made Neji quite jealous and possessive, a side no one knew about him. You'll be surprised at the visitor Naruto has plus you'll wonder what's going on in my little head lol  
  
Bakaneko : you're the first to tell me I shuld pair up Naruto with Sasuke in the end, but I thought I'd let Neji have a little fun, if you want SasuNaru pairing I have another story posted for that couple alone  
  
Nikkler : glad that you liked it, sorry for it being sad though, this chapter must of depressed you then ...  
  
Pinky-cat : You came close to how I'm going to end this story, I sometimes think you can read my mind or something, cuz so far you're good at it lol.  
  
Renn : Haven't seen you before but thanks a bunch for the great compliment  
  
Chisaii Shinobi : I updated as fast as I could, and your stories are great too.  
  
Nicki-gurl : hope you weren't too sad about this chapter but I did manage to make it funny a bit ne?  
  
Shinichi : I updated like you asked hope you like  
  
Overall reviews, I thank you so very much for reviewing, I actually never thought that I would get up to chapter 12 for that matter, since the pairing didn't seem popular to begin with.  
  
So thank you everyone and my loyal reviewers  
  
Next Chapter :  
  
Why is Hinata at Naruto's front door carrying an unconscious Neji. Well you'll find out why in this chapter along with a fight between our cute little couple where Naruto says something he really shouldn't of...  
  
READ AND REVIEWS PEOPLE  
  
Ookima 


	13. The Secret Revealed

Unexpected Behaviour Chapter 13 : The Secret Revealed  
  
Synopsis : Why is Hinata at Naruto's front door carrying an unconscious Neji. Well you'll find out why in this chapter along with a fight between our cute little couple where Naruto says something he really shouldn't of.........  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
Pairings Mainly Naruto x Neji a tiny bit of Sasuke x Naruto  
  
Contains yaoi boy loves boy  
  
Warning : This chapter can be depressing at first but it will get better I promise  
  
Extra Information  
  
- Byakugan – White Eyes : This jutsu is activated in the eyes, much like the Sharingan. Sharingan actually developed from Byakugan. This jutsu allows the user's vision to become 360 degrees. The user is able to see fully around them, and all their surroundings. Byakugan also has the ability to see objects, and view the inner coil system of a person's body, and in advanced cases, the Chakra Holes. Using this, the user can attack the inner organs of a person, and do high amounts of damage.  
  
- Hyuga Style Taijutsu - A special Taijutsu style passed down through the clan itself. The Taijutsu style damages the body by allowing chakra, flowing through the users palm, to directly damage the opponents Inner Coils System. This Taijutsu directly destroys the opponents inner organs, and the softest blows can take out the largest person - and deal high amounts of damage.  
  
- Juin Jutsu - (Curse Seal): This Seal is unique to the Hyuga Clan. It was created by the Souke (Main) House. It is used on every member of the Bunke (Branch) House, when they are young. The seal, places an odd shape on the patients forehead. This symbol, is activated when a member of the Branch House dies. This trigger, causes the seal to begin eating away at the brain cells of the patient. By doing this, evidence of the Byakugan is destroyed. This evidence keeps the secrets of the Hyuga Clan in tact. A hand-seal, using chakra can also trigger this effect. It gives the main house control over the branch house. This seal is given to the Bunke house by force, and not by choice.  
  
- Holster : it's the pouch attached the their right or left leg which usually carries kunais and shurikens.  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Baka = Idiot*  
  
*Onegai = Please*  
  
*Ano sa = Hey, hey* ( A phrase Naruto says a lot )  
  
*Chikushou = Damn*  
  
*Iie = No*  
  
*Itai = Ouch / Ow*  
  
*Temea = You*  
  
*Arigatou = Thank You*  
  
*Ohayo = Good Morning*  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
===========================================  
  
*Naruto's Apartment*  
  
Naruto started to undress himself, when he heard a familiar sound.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"I must be dreaming" Naruto thought as he took his orange suit off  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Okay, now I'm either crazy or someone is trying to piss me off" Naruto told himself  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"That's it, now I'm pissed." Naruto said as he grabbed a shirt and pants and rushed towards the door  
  
Knock Knock Knock Knock  
  
"Alright already!" Naruto yelled out as the knocking continued  
  
Naruto opened the door quickly and with great force as he was about to yell at the person for the continuous and annoying knocking, when his eyes widened at what stood in front of him.  
  
"Naruto-kun ........." Hinata said as she had trouble speaking  
  
"Hinata? What ......... Why are you hear?" Naruto asked  
  
"I......... I didn't know where to bring him ........." Hinata said as she turned slightly to her left side revealing the person she carried on her back  
  
"N.........Neji.........?" Naruto let out before his eyes widened in shock  
  
"Naruto-kun......... Neji's is heavy for me could you help ........." Hinata asked with a shy voice  
  
Naruto nodded as he helped her carry Neji. He placed Neji's loose arm behind his neck, as the blond grabbed Neji by the waist.  
  
After, they both walked inside the apartment, while they headed towards Naruto's bedroom.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Naruto's Bedroom*  
  
Hinata didn't have much strength left, as Naruto was the one to put Neji on his bed carefully.  
  
Naruto turned back to face Hinata, as she was playing with her fingers and didn't dare to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Hinata, what happened?" Naruto asked nervously  
  
"Neji-nisan got hurt because of the main family......... my family........." Hinata answered with a low tone  
  
"You mean that a member of your family activated Neji's curse?" Naruto asked with surprise  
  
"Hai........." Hinata answered as she felt really bad  
  
"Hinata, could you wait for me in the kitchen? I'll just put a wet cloth on Neji's head to make the sweating go down" Naruto asked as she nodded and left the room  
  
As Hinata left the room, Naruto quickly made his way to his bathroom to grab the cold wet cloth and come back to Neji's side.  
  
He untied the forehead protector as he noticed Neji was still in a bit of pain.  
  
Naruto placed the cold wet cloth on Neji's forehead as he gently caressed the boy's cheek.  
  
"Get better soon Neji" Naruto whispered as he walked out of the room  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Naruto's Kitchen*  
  
Hinata stood near the table when she looked around to notice the many dirty pots and ramen here and there.  
  
"Hinata. I want you to tell me what happened please" Naruto almost begged  
  
Hinata at first jumped when the blond stood behind her but as she turned around, she gave a slight nod and agreed to tell him everything.  
  
Naruto pulled out a chair, as he pointed to Hinata that she should sit down.  
  
Hinata sat down as she thanked him for the kind gesture.  
  
Naruto sat in front of her, as he couldn't help but stare at the poor girl, awaiting to know what went on.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
-Hyuga Household-  
  
There was a gathering at the Hyuga Estate, as more family members of the Main family came to visit in Konoha.  
  
In the backyard of the estate, Neji continued his training while he ignored the unpleasant presence of the main family relatives that had come over.  
  
From within the shadows of the tree, a shy Hinata hid as she only observed her cousin.  
  
Neji had sense a while ago that Hinata had been watching him, but since Naruto's comment, he didn't have any grudge against her anymore, so he decided to simply ignore her for the moment being.  
  
As Neji prepared to train his Byakugan to see how many birds hid in the trees, he sensed the presence of another person that stood not far from his own position.  
  
"I was wondering where I would find a branch family member here." The man spoke as he leaned against the doorframe  
  
Neji turned around to face this Hyuga, as he hid any emotions he had earlier.  
  
"I'm surprised that the main family hasn't thrown you out yet" The Hyuga male said with a smile  
  
"Me and Hinata-sama's father have an arrangement." Neji replied with a neutral tone  
  
"I'm surprise to hear such a thing" The Hyuga stated  
  
"Why is that?" Neji asked but he already knew the answer  
  
"In those Chuunin Exams you almost killed Hinata." The man answered as he took a step towards the boy  
  
"That was then, this is now" Neji simply replied  
  
"Well at least Hinata's father made one good choice in his life, and that was to let you father be killed in his pace when you were younger. That is the only purpose for the branch family after all........." The man teased as he waited for a reaction  
  
Neji's fist closed quickly, as his Byakugan appeared within his eyes to express the anger he felt upon hearing those words.  
  
From within the shadows, Hinata noticed the anger and resentment in the air, as he started to bite her fingernails and continued to only watch.  
  
Neji closed his eyes for a moment, as he forced himself to calm down, to then reopen them without his Byakagan.  
  
"I have no interest in pursuing this conversation." Neji replied as he started to walk away  
  
The Hyuga male was quite angry to this point and without a second thought, he charged towards Neji, fist first.  
  
Hinata's eyes widened as she opened her mouth to warn her cousin, but no words came out.  
  
Neji sensed this attack and immediately turned around to face his attacker.  
  
Both fought in the style of Hyuga Style Taijutsu for several minutes, as Hinata could only watch and hope no one would get hurt.  
  
After a few blocks, Neji finally managed to see an opening in his opponent, as he struck him directly in the chest.  
  
The man gasped for some air, as he fell to his knees before the boy.  
  
"If you engage me in battle, at least make sure you're as strong as Hinata's father. I'd advice you to leave me alone during your stay at this estate." Neji warned the man as he turned around and walked away  
  
"You little bastard........." The male said as he rose to his feet  
  
Neji stopped in his tracks, as his eyes focused on his side, waiting for the next move.  
  
The man placed his hands together to perform a seal.  
  
Upon seeing the seal, Hinata almost rushed out of the bushes to warn Neji, but her legs wouldn't move a bit.  
  
"Juin Jutsu" The Hyuga said as he gave a smile  
  
Neji's head turned around quickly, shocked by hearing those words, as he remembered the time Hinata's father had used it against his father.  
  
Suddenly, Neji placed his hands on each side of his head, as he fell on the ground, experiencing an enormous amount of pain in his head.  
  
Neji's vision started to blur, as the man never let his hands separate to torture the poor boy.  
  
To this point, Neji fell completely on the ground as he found himself staring at the black sky.  
  
The Hyuga approached the boy as he started to kick him in the ribs.  
  
Although Neji felt a lot a pain, he wasn't able to move because of the curse. His hands started to loosened on his head, as both hands hit the ground.  
  
The man was about to kick Neji straight in the head, when someone tackled him, putting him a few meters away from Neji.  
  
Neji tried to focus his eyes to see who had interfered, as the figure standing next to him looked familiar.  
  
"Stay away from Neji-nisan" Hinata warned the man as she activated her Byakugan  
  
"Hinata ......... sama........." Neji let out as he couldn't move his body anymore  
  
"And you think such a weakling as yourself can stop me?" The man asked as he took a step towards them  
  
Hinata was sweating as she tried to remain calm, but with each step the man took, the more nervous Hinata became.  
  
"Judging by your reactions, you know you won't beat me, I could as well dispose of you both and rid of the main family from weaklings like yourselves." The man stated as he was only a meter away from the genins  
  
Hinata took a deep breath, as she took the Hyuga Style Taijutsu stance and prepared herself physically and mentally.  
  
"Nani?" the man let out in surprise  
  
"True, I'm weak, but Neji-nisan is strong. But he is first of all my cousin, and I won't let you hurt him........." Hinata replied with a serious look  
  
The man seemed utterly pissed off by her words, as he prepared to give her the beating of her life, when he felt a presence within the shadows.  
  
The Hyuga stopped in his tracks, as he noticed they weren't alone anymore. The two genins didn't notice the shadow though, for Neji was almost unconscious and Hinata was still too nervous to detect anything at this point.  
  
The Hyuga remained calm as he turned around and started to walk away, much to Hinata's surprise.  
  
"This isn't over by a long shot" The man let out as he disappeared within the house  
  
Hinata's knees were shaking as she feel on the ground next to Neji's body.  
  
Her Byakugan disappeared as it took her several minutes to realize what she had actually done.  
  
Neji coughed a bit which grabbed her attention quickly.  
  
"Neji-nisan ........." Hinata mumbled as she looked at him with worried eyes  
  
"Hinata-sama, you have changed a little ........." Neji managed to let out before the darkness covered his eyes  
  
"Hinata saw Neji's eyes closed, as his breathing became slower. She placed her fingers against his throat to make sure he was breathing.  
  
Hinata then sat back in relied to notice he had just lost consciousness due to the activation of the curse seal he bared.  
  
Hinata thought carefully what she could do. She was well aware that bringing him back inside the house would be risky, as letting him stay here for the moment was too dangerous.  
  
"Naruto-kun........." Hinata let out as a thought crossed her mind  
  
She raised herself to her knees, as she carefully placed Neji's arm behind her neck, to grab it with her other hand, on the other side so he wouldn't fall behind or anything.  
  
When she managed to stand up, the weight of Neji's body was heavier than she first thought, as her legs were shaking a bit from the extra weight. But she was determined to get him out of the estate for the night.  
  
As she transported carefully, and slowly the unconscious Neji, they both disappeared within the shadows of the forest.  
  
From within the house, Hinata's father came out from the shadows and into the light, as he gave out a little smile, while he watched his daughter and Neji leave.  
  
"Perhaps, I misjudged you my daughter........." Her father let out as he returned inside the house  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's Kitchen*  
  
Hinata continued to play with her fingers as she couldn't look into the eyes of the blond.  
  
"Arigatou for telling me what happened Hinata-chan" Naruto spoke with a smile  
  
"It ......... It was nothing .........Naruto-kun........." Hinata mumbled as she was even more nervous  
  
"But why did you bring him here Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked out of curiosity  
  
"Oh......... I know......... I know......... I know you and Neji-nisan are ......... close........." Hinata answered as she stared at the floor  
  
Naruto was a bit shocked by the answer but a bit confused as well. He reached out to touch her hands to calm her down a little as she then looked into his eyes.  
  
"How did you find......... that out?" Naruto managed to ask  
  
Immediately Hinata looked at the floor, but slowly raised her head to face those blue eyes of the boy she always admired.  
  
"Ever since you came back with Sasuke-kun, Neji's been smiling at the house, so I ........." Hinata mumbled as Naruto stopped her from saying more  
  
"It's ok......... I'm sorry though ........." Naruto let out as Hinata's eyes shot open and widened  
  
"For what.........?" Hinata asked  
  
"Because I know you always liked me ........." Naruto managed to let out  
  
"I ......... I don't mind ......... As long as both you and Neji-nisan are happy, I'll be happy too ......... Naruto-kun." Hinata answered as she stood up and started to leave the kitchen  
  
Naruto jumped out of his seat as he blocked Hinata's way.  
  
"I'm sure if you and Neji-nisan talk, things will go back like they use to between the two of you. Please take care of Neji-nisan for tonight!" Hinata told him as she managed to ran pass Naruto and leave the house  
  
Naruto wanted to pursue the girl, but he knew that she mostly wanted to be left alone for now.  
  
He closed the front door, as he made his way towards his bedroom, where Neji rested.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's Bedroom*  
  
Naruto stepped inside the room, as he walked towards the bed to look at his lover.  
  
Naruto sat on the bed as he gently caressed the boy's hair with a little smile, until Neji's eyes opened.  
  
Neji pushed aside the hand of Naruto, as Neji managed to push the blond off the bed.  
  
Naruto landed on the floor, as Neji jumped the opposite side with an angry expression.  
  
Naruto stood up, to notice the bed stood between himself and Neji.  
  
"Why the hell am I here?" Neji asked as his headache was still present from the curse  
  
"Hinata-chan brought you here because of what happened" Naruto relied  
  
"I'm leaving" Neji stated as he prepared to go  
  
"Hold on a sec will you!? It's obvious you can't go there tonight after what happened so just stay here for tonight" Naruto let out to stop Neji form moving  
  
"I'm not going back to the house but I have no intention of staying here either." Neji replied as he glared at the blond  
  
"Why don't you want me to help you?" Naruto asked with a sad tone  
  
"No one could understand the pain that bastard inflicted on me." Neji replied with a cold tone  
  
"Then why don't you explain it to me!?" Naruto yelled out  
  
"Don't you get it Uzumaki Naruto?" Neji started as he stared coldly at the boy  
  
"Uzumaki ......... Naruto.........?" Naruto repeated in shock of the boy's tone of voice  
  
"You've always had it easy didn't you? Always playing tricks on people, always smiling to everyone, having your friends, like that Uchiha Sasuke. You've led such a perfect life compared to what I had to endure because of this damn curse." Neji started as he pointed to his forehead  
  
"That's ......... That's not true ........." Naruto mumbled as he stood there listening to every hurtful word his lover told him  
  
"Everyone protect the main family but never cared about how we, the branch family felt about having ourselves cursed and under the control of the main family. In the end, it's them that decide when we live and die. Unlike you, we can never truly be free from that which binds us down. All these years you've only been a spoiled little brat!" Neji finished with an angry tone  
  
Naruto's fingers twitched a little as he then started to walk towards Neji, who didn't move at all.  
  
Naruto now was face to face with Neji, but his head still low to evade the hatred in the eyes of his lover.  
  
Naruto gently raised his head as he looked straight into the eyes of Neji. His eyes filled with so much anger that Neji felt somewhat uncomfortable looking into them.  
  
The next thing he knows, is Naruto suddenly punches him in the face, which increased his headache a lot.  
  
Neji landed on the bed, as he sat up on it, rubbing his red cheek and to stare again into those angry blue eyes.  
  
"What the hell was that for!?" Neji demanded as he looked up to the blond  
  
"Shut up already........." Naruto let out  
  
"Nani?" Neji said as his eyes widened  
  
"Just shut the hell up! I'd rather have lived with a curse then go through what I've been through! From the moment I was born every adult looked at me with hatred and they simply ignored me throughout all my life to this day. I played pranks to get attention because I was always alone and I never knew why everyone hated me so much, but I didn't grow up having people care for me, I always ended up trying to survive like I could. Don't you get it, you're life is so great compared to mine and that's why I'd exchange your curse any time against me being the container of Kyubi!" Naruto yelled out when he covered his mouth with his hand  
  
Both boy's eyes widened as Naruto started to take a few steps back to distant himself from his lover.  
  
"That's ......... Impossible........." Neji let out in shock  
  
The next thing Neji notices is Naruto's no longer within the room with him, as the front door to his apartment is slammed open.  
  
Neji breathed hard to the information that had just been dumped on him by his former lover.  
  
"Naruto, has Kyubi within him........." Neji let out as his neutral face changed into a worried and shocked one  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Outside the Apartment*  
  
Naruto ran through the empty streets, where ever his legs would bring him to, as tears continued to fall from his eyes.  
  
He never looked back to his apartment, all he wanted was to leave, when he bumped into someone.  
  
Both of them fell hard to the ground, as Naruto looked behind him to apologize even though his vision was blurry and coulded.  
  
"Gomen nasai" Naruto said as he stood up and continue to run never looking back  
  
The person he bumped into had pink hair and stayed on the ground with a shocked expression.  
  
"Naruto was crying.........? But why?" Sakura asked herself as she slowly stood to her feet  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Finally done, I totally had no inspiration for this chapter so it took me 2 weeks to write it, so sorry about that. With school and work going on time is not something I have very much.  
  
I'd been trying to write three new stories and update but time is not on my side lately. So hopefully you'll understand why I update late sometimes. Again sorry about that.  
  
For the reviews, well the site seems to have a certain problem at the moment so I can't reply, so I'll do that in the next chapter. Hope you don't mind but keep up the reviews!!!  
  
Next Chapter :  
  
Sakura goes to Sasuke to tell him about the Naruto she encountered, as Neji reflects upon those words Naruto told him.  
  
READ AND REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!!  
  
Thank You  
  
Ookima 


	14. Outside Help

Unexpected Behaviour Chapter 14 : Outside Help  
  
Synopsis : Sakura goes to Sasuke to tell him about the Naruto she encountered, as Neji reflects upon those words Naruto told him. An outside help will try to help our two love birds to get back together.........  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
Pairings Mainly Naruto x Neji a tiny bit of Sasuke x Naruto  
  
Contains yaoi boy loves boy  
  
Warning : This chapter can be depressing at first but it will get better I promise  
  
Extra Information  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Baka = Idiot*  
  
*Onegai = Please*  
  
*Ano sa = Hey, hey* ( A phrase Naruto says a lot )  
  
*Chikushou = Damn*  
  
*Iie = No*  
  
*Itai = Ouch / Ow*  
  
*Temea = You*  
  
*Arigatou = Thank You*  
  
*Ohayo = Good Morning*  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
===========================================  
  
Neji landed on the bed, as he sat up on it, rubbing his red cheek and to stare again into those angry blue eyes.  
  
"What the hell was that for!?" Neji demanded as he looked up to the blond  
  
"Shut up already........." Naruto let out  
  
"Nani?" Neji said as his eyes widened  
  
"Just shut the hell up! I'd rather have lived with a curse then go through what I've been through! From the moment I was born every adult looked at me with hatred and they simply ignored me throughout all my life to this day. I played pranks to get attention because I was always alone and I never knew why everyone hated me so much, but I didn't grow up having people care for me, I always ended up trying to survive like I could. Don't you get it, you're life is so great compared to mine and that's why I'd exchange your curse any time against me being the container of Kyubi!" Naruto yelled out when he covered his mouth with his hand  
  
Both boy's eyes widened as Naruto started to take a few steps back to distant himself from his lover.  
  
"That's ......... Impossible........." Neji let out in shock  
  
The next thing Neji notices is Naruto's no longer within the room with him, as the front door to his apartment is slammed open.  
  
Neji breathed hard to the information that had just been dumped on him by his former lover.  
  
"Naruto, has Kyubi within him........." Neji let out as his neutral face changed into a worried and shocked one  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Outside the Apartment*  
  
Naruto ran through the empty streets, where ever his legs would bring him to, as tears continued to fall from his eyes.  
  
He never looked back to his apartment, all he wanted was to leave, when he bumped into someone.  
  
Both of them fell hard to the ground, as Naruto looked behind him to apologize even though his vision was blurry and coulded.  
  
"Gomen nasai" Naruto said as he stood up and continue to run never looking back  
  
The person he bumped into had pink hair and stayed on the ground with a shocked expression.  
  
"Naruto was crying.........? But why?" Sakura asked herself as she slowly stood to her feet  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's Bedroom*  
  
Neji laid on the blonde's bed, still in shock over the words Naruto had just spoken to him.  
  
Neji observed his surroundings, as many thoughts crossed his mind.  
  
"It would explain a lot of things ........." Neji mumbled as he managed to sit up on the bed  
  
Neji recalls how the Villagers glared with such hate Naruto, even when he hadn't done anything. How everyone ignored him, how they would keep their children away from him as well.  
  
Neji then recalls when he fought against Naruto during the Chuunin exam. Despite that Neji had closed all 64 points of chakra on Naruto, he still managed to call forth a chakra, a red chakra, which wasn't his own.  
  
With his Byakugan activated, Neji saw the face of a somewhat evil grinning face appear where the chakra leaked out from.  
  
"How is this even possible ......... How could Naruto hold such a demonic creature within his own body ........." Neji thought, as he stood up and started to walk out of the room, and the apartment  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Sasuke's House*  
  
Sasuke sat in the window frame and looked at the moon. He was lost within his thoughts until he heard some noises coming from outside and very near his house.  
  
Knock knock knock knock  
  
Sasuke turned his head and found the noise coming from his front door. He jumped off the window frame and made his way to the front door.  
  
Knock knock knock knock  
  
"Give me a damn minute!" Sasuke yelled out as he finally opened the door  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened when he noticed how was knocking at his door.  
  
"Sakura? Why are you here?" Sasuke asked as he put back on his neutral mask  
  
"I didn't know where else to go ........." Sakura started as her eyes showed she was worried for someone  
  
"What happened?" Sasuke asked as he stepped aside to let the female come in  
  
"It's Naruto! I was going back home when he crashed into me" Sakura started to explain  
  
"Dobe tends to do that a lot" Sasuke commented  
  
"But he just apologized and kept running away without turning back ........." Sakura continued as tears started to show in her eyes  
  
"That's unlike Naruto to just apoligize" Sasuke let out as he started to worry  
  
"For the few seconds I saw him, I'm sure he was crying ......... And I know how you care about him Sasuke-kun so I didn't know who else to go to ........." Sakura mumbled as she wiped off her tears  
  
Sasuke smiled a little, as he placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder to comfort her.  
  
"I ......... Arigatou ........." Sasuke whispered to her before he he ran pass her to vanish within the trees outside  
  
Despite her sadness, seeing that little smile of the boy made her smile as well. She looked outside where she last saw Sasuke's back, as she placed her hand over the place where the boy had touched her.  
  
"You're welcome Sasuke-kun" Sakura softly said as she closed the door on her way out of Uchiha's house  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Somewhere*  
  
Sasuke went to the first place Naruto would think of if he wanted to be left alone, and that place would be near the training grounds where Team 7 often met.  
  
Sasuke jumped from tree to tree only thinking about the blond, when he heard a familiar sound a few meters away from his position.  
  
Uchiha came to a stop as he concentrated on the sound to notice it came below him. His eyes lowered to the ground to see a curled up Naruto at the base of the tree, crying his eyes out.  
  
"Neji probably hates me too now ........." Naruto thought as he rocked back and forth  
  
Sasuke quietly jumped down to the ground, as he stood barely a meter away from the blond. He slowly kneeled as he gently placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and tried to look into those blue eyes.  
  
"Naruto ........." Sasuke spoke out softly  
  
Naruto immediately raised his head to meet black eyes, those of Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the person who stood before him.  
  
"Sasuke.........?" Naruto let out through his muffled cries  
  
"If you need a shoulder to cry on, you can use mine" Sasuke told the blond with a small smile  
  
Just as he heard those words, Naruto cried harder as he jumped on Sasuke for more comfort.  
  
Sasuke held Naruto in his arms, as Naruto continued to cry. Neither boy spoke for several minutes, until Naruto's tears stopped falling from his eyes.  
  
"You can also talk to me if you want........." Sasuke mentioned with a low voice unsure of the answer he would get  
  
Naruto pulled his head up so he could see the dark eyes of the other boy.  
  
"Neji had family troubles and we got into a fight and I said something that I shouldn't of. I'm sure he hates me now ........." Naruto calmly explain, on the verge of crying again  
  
"Did you ask him if he hated you? Or did you act like an idiot and just ran?" Sasuke asked with a slight smile  
  
"Don't call me an idiot you bastard! And no, I just ran out before he could say anything ........." Naruto answered as he lowered his head in shame  
  
"That idiot" Sasuke thought as he rolled his eyes  
  
"I just don't know what to do anymore........." Naruto let out  
  
Sasuke placed his hand under the boy's chin to lift it up so he could look into Naruto's blue eyes.  
  
"Right now, you should get some sleep dobe. Staying out here in the cold will only get you sick, which wouldn't help you much right now. And sleep tends to make you think things through, plus it will clear your head. Give Neji some time, I'm sure he'll come see you, after all, who could stay away from you for long ne?" Sasuke told him  
  
"Not after what I told him ........." Naruto mumbled  
  
"He WILL go see you and talk things through" Sasuke informed the boy with a serious tone "He'll come even if I have to drag him to you, Naruto." Sasuke mentally told himself  
  
"Demo........." Naruto started to doubt again  
  
"No buts! If he truly loves you Naruto, he'll come back to talk things out." Sasuke told the blond as he let go of him and stood up  
  
Naruto was still on his knees, as he looked up to Sasuke, to find that the Uchiha didn't dare to look him in the eyes.  
  
Naruto lowered his head for a few seconds, as he finally decided to stand up on his two feet. He then used his sleeve to wash out the dried tears he'd made on his face and then tried to look Sasuke in the eyes, but failed.  
  
"Now get some sleep before you get sick." Sasuke ordered him  
  
Naruto couldn't help but let out a small smile as he turned around and started to walk away from Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke did the same as he stayed in place for a moment. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He then took a step forward, on his way back to his house.  
  
"He can be such an idiot sometimes.........So why do I feel like this for him?" Sasuke questioned himself  
  
"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled out  
  
This caught Sasuke's immediate attention as he turned around to wonder why the blond was yelling out his name. By the time he turned around, he felt two arms wrap themselves around his neck, and a pair of lips that covered his own.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened, as he stood paralyzed, when he noticed that Naruto had run back to him and then kissed him!  
  
"What the hell?" Sasuke mentally asked himself still in shock  
  
Naruto was the one who broke the kiss, as he embraced Sasuke into a hug. He brought his lips near the Uchiha's ear.  
  
"Arigatou for being my best friend........." Naruto whispered as he took a quick glance to see Sasuke's expression  
  
As quick as the warmth of having the blond within his arms, as soon as it also vanished. By the time Sasuke could react, the blond had already run out of his sight and back to his apartment.  
  
Sasuke brought his fingers up to his lips, as he starts to laugh a little by realizing what actually happened.  
  
"No wonder I feel in love with him ......... Because he's the only one who can make me smile like this ........." Sasuke whispered as he vanished form sight as well  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Near the Hyuga Estate*  
  
Neji was only a few meters away from entering the household when he stopped. His eyes soon changed as he activated his Byakugan to look to the forest on his left.  
  
"If you want to fight, come back another day" Neji informed the person that hid himself behind a tree  
  
Slowly, the ninja moved from behind the tree to in front of it to face Neji.  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke" Neji let out with an angry voice  
  
"Hai........." Sasuke confirmed  
  
"I have nor the time or desire to deal with you" Neji coldly said as he continued to walk away  
  
Although Sasuke knew very little about the fight, he still needed to interfere for Naruto's sake.  
  
Quickly, Sasuke grabbed onto Neji's wrist to prevent the Hyuga from walking away and to stay put.  
  
"Wait" Sasuke ordered him  
  
Neji took this mostly as a threat as he slapped away Sasuke's hand and prepared himself to get into a fight.  
  
Sasuke's reflexes of course are to do the same. Both stood to face each other with only 2 meters of distance between them.  
  
"Will you just listen to me for 5 minutes!?" Sasuke yelled out  
  
This caught Neji's attention as he lifted an eyebrow out of surprised by his opponent's words.  
  
"Speak" Neji ordered as he glared at the boy in front of him  
  
"Do you really love Naruto?" Sasuke asked without hesitation  
  
"Nani!?" Neji let out as anger started to build up again  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself" Sasuke commented  
  
"What is it to you Uchiha?" Neji asked  
  
"Look, dobe loves you. Whatever he did or said, just go talk to him about it." Sasuke started  
  
"Are you actually giving me advice Uchiha?" Neji replied  
  
"Because when you're not around, Naruto isn't happy........." Sasuke trailed off as he avoided eye contact  
  
"And how would you know that?" Neji asked with curiosity  
  
"Because I'm the one that picked him off the ground and he was crying because of the fight he had with you" Sasuke replied with some angry tone  
  
A moment of silence occurred as Neji lowered his eyes to the ground. He didn't know that Naruto actually cried because of him again.  
  
"Look, just go talk to him." Sasuke told the boy  
  
"Why......... Why are you helping us anyway?" Neji asked with hesitation  
  
"Because in Naruto's eyes, I'm only his best and only friend. It could never go further than that. If I can't be his lover, I'm happy enough to be there when he needs me the most. And to fix up his stupid mistakes." Sasuke answered with a bit of sadness in his voice  
  
Neji smiled a little upon hearing the last phrase when he knew it was mostly true. He closed his eyes as he started to walk away again.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked with worry  
  
Sasuke took a step and extended his hand to stop Neji once more from leaving, when the Hyuga stopped himself.  
  
"Going for a walk in the Village" Neji replied as he continued on his way  
  
Sasuke smiled lightly, as he stuffed his hands inside his pockets.  
  
"Looks like I didn't have to drag you there after all." Sasuke thought  
  
Sasuke holds back the unshed tears that started to gather in his eyes as he lifted up his head to have a nice view of the full moon.  
  
"You did the right thing Sasuke." Kakashi said as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder  
  
Sasuke leaned his head to the right, as he felt the comforting touch of his sensei on his shoulder.  
  
"As long as he's happy, I'll be happy." Sasuke let out  
  
Sasuke could no longer hold back his tears, as they slowly fell down from his eyes and onto his cheeks.  
  
Kakashi removed his hand from the boy's shoulder to replace it by his arms around Sasuke's neck.  
  
Kakashi pulled the boy closer and held him tightly, as he rested his chin on Sasuke's head.  
  
"Arigatou ........." Sasuke mumbled as he closed his eyes  
  
"You're welcome" Kakashi replied with a small smile  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's Apartment*  
  
Naruto started to undress himself, as he placed a towel around his waist and turned on his shower.  
  
When the water temperature was right, he slipped under the shower and removed his towel.  
  
Under the warm water, Naruto began to wash his hair to get the dirt out of it. As he was about to wash his tanned skin with soap, a loud thunder was heard.  
  
Naruto moved the curtain on his window aside, as he noticed the stars in the sky were being covered by dark clouds. Heavy rain started to pour down as more thunder could be heard and seen.  
  
Naruto turns off the water, as he steps out of his shower and wraps the towel around his waist.  
  
"Chikushou! Of all times to have a damn storm it had to happen when I was taking a shower!" Naruto cursed as he made his way towards his kitchen  
  
Knock knock  
  
Naruto turned his head towards his front door as he lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Who the hell would come here during a damn storm?" Naruto asked himself as he walked towards the door.  
  
Naruto turned the doorknob as he opened his front door. His eyes widened when he saw the person who stood before him.  
  
"Ne .........Neji?" Naruto managed to say  
  
Naruto was shocked to find a soaked Neji at his door.  
  
"I want to know everything" Neji demanded  
  
Naruto lowered his eyes, but stepped aside to let Neji in his apartment. As Neji entered, Naruto closed the door behind them.  
  
TBC  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Finally done! I had it written down on paper but couldn't get near a computer lol. Anyway I know there wasn't much loving in this chapter but no worries therE's going to be some in the next chapter  
  
Reviews  
  
Dadaiiro : I updated as soon as I could and all your questions were answered in this chapter  
  
Nikkler : Naruto stopped running away although he got a surprise at his door  
  
Rubymoon17 : I updated sorry for the lateness. Also I got the sequel out to the dark side if you're interested  
  
Naito kiseki : Nice little story, NK2 seems to have a hard time a lot lol. And for your information this will end within 2 or 3 chapters at most.  
  
Arbil : Well you'll get to know more about Neji and Naruto in the enxt chapter and how they'll cope with it. This one was meant to simply get them to talk to each other who would've of suspected Sasuke to be the one ne?  
  
Pinky-cat : I've been a bad girl I did exactly what you didn't want I brought Sasuke into the whole mess! But he was a good guy this time.  
  
The True Silver : Thanks for your review  
  
Renn : Neji and Naruto will talk it out in the next chapter and indeed the main family member was such an asshole but I had to get Neji to Naruto's somehow and that was the only way I found  
  
NC : you're thinking was correct. Sasuke's pissed and worried, comforts both boys and get's them back together.........maybe  
  
Minerva Teller of tales : Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta so I do my best to manage. Although I've seen much worse writer's than me in writing.  
  
Nemie : thank you for the compliment this was my first shonen-ai attempt and it seemed to have succeeded  
  
JadeTiger : Indeed I let the fox out of the hat and now to see if their love is strong enough to work things out  
  
Thanks again for the reviews people  
  
Next Chapter :  
  
No previews this time  
  
Any preview might ruin what I got planned and some of you are quite good at thinking what I'm thinking  
  
Read and REVIEW people  
  
Ookima 


	15. Koi

Unexpected Behaviour Chapter 15 : Koi  
  
Synopsis : After some hard work, Sasuke managed to convince Neji to go talk to Naruto. Neji shows up at Naruto's apartment, as they will discuss the matter concerning Kyubi. Will they stay together or will this break them apart for good?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
Pairings Mainly Naruto x Neji a tiny bit of Sasuke x Naruto  
  
Contains yaoi boy loves boy  
  
WARNINGS : This Chapter does contain somewhat some LEMON ( not as detailed, but the main stuff ) So if you're sensitive don't read. For the full and uncut version read the IMPORTANT note right below this one.  
  
IMPORTANT : THE UNCUT LEMONY VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SOON AVAILABLE AS SOON AS I FINISH WRITING IT. MAKE SURE TO CHECK IT OUT EITHER IT WILL BE ANNOUNCED IN CHAPTER 16 OR THE LINK WILL BE FOUND ON MY INFORMATION PAGE. THANK YOU  
  
Extra Information  
  
-Chikushou = Damn / Damn it-  
  
- Koi = Love -  
  
- Urousai = Shut up -  
  
- Nani = what -  
  
- Ne = Hey / Right? -  
  
- Kitsune = Fox -  
  
- Hai = Yes / Yeah -  
  
- Ashiteru = I love you -  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
===========================================  
  
*Naruto's Apartment*  
  
Naruto started to undress himself, as he placed a towel around his waist and turned on his shower.  
  
When the water temperature was right, he slipped under the shower and removed his towel.  
  
Under the warm water, Naruto began to wash his hair to get the dirt out of it. As he was about to wash his tanned skin with soap, a loud thunder was heard.  
  
Naruto moved the curtain on his window aside, as he noticed the stars in the sky were being covered by dark clouds. Heavy rain started to pour down as more thunder could be heard and seen.  
  
Naruto turns off the water, as he steps out of his shower and wraps the towel around his waist.  
  
"Chikushou! Of all times to have a damn storm it had to happen when I was taking a shower!" Naruto cursed as he made his way towards his kitchen  
  
Knock knock  
  
Naruto turned his head towards his front door as he lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Who the hell would come here during a damn storm?" Naruto asked himself as he walked towards the door.  
  
Naruto turned the doorknob as he opened his front door. His eyes widened when he saw the person who stood before him.  
  
"Ne .........Neji?" Naruto managed to say  
  
Naruto was shocked to find a soaked Neji at his door.  
  
"I want to know everything" Neji demanded  
  
Naruto lowered his eyes, but stepped aside to let Neji in his apartment. As Neji entered, Naruto closed the door behind them.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Inside Naruto's Apartment*  
  
Neji walked inside the living room, as Naruto closed the front door and joined him in the room.  
  
Neji sat down on the couch, as Naruto leaned against the wall, while he forgot about only wearing a towel around his waist.  
  
Neji was the one who broke the silence, as he saw Naruto felt truly uncomfortable.  
  
"How did it happen?" Neji asked  
  
"I guess it was destiny........." Naruto replied  
  
"Huh?" Neji let out as he found himself staring at the blond  
  
Naruto lifted his head up, as he crossed his arms behind him and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"The Village couldn't kill Kyubi, so the fourth found a way to seal it away so it wouldn't be a threat anymore. But there was a price to pay. The Kyubi had to be sealed in a newborn child, and so the fourth gave his life to seal it within me." Naruto started to explain  
  
"And to say you were the one who told me that our fate aren't decided" Neji commented  
  
"Urousai! For your information I didn't even know that it was sealed within me! Everyone hid it from me, the truth why the adults all gave me cold stares, and didn't give a damn about me!" Naruto yelled out  
  
"You didn't even know?" Neji asked a bit shocked  
  
"Isn't that what I just told you........." Naruto replied as he crossed his arms in front of him and pouted  
  
"When... When did you find out?" Neji asked with a low voice as he stared at the floor  
  
"The day we graduated. I was the only one who failed because I don't have a great control over my chakra. Mizuki-sensei came later to tell me if I learned a forbidden jutsu that I would graduate. So that night, I stole the scroll of forbidden seals from the old man's place and went out in the forest to learn at least one." Naruto continued to explain  
  
"Your famous Kage Bunshin No Jutsu?" Neji kinda asked but already knew the answer  
  
Naruto nodded as he managed to take a quick peek into Neji's eyes to see how he felt.  
  
"After some hard training, I managed to learn that one, it's then Iruka- sensei found me. We were about to talk when Iruka pushed me aside. We were being attacked, by Mizuki........." Naruto told the boy  
  
"Mizuki? I think he tried to betray the Village" Neji let out  
  
"Hai, I learned it from him, that I was Kyubi. Seems like Hokage made a special rule that no one was to mention that I was the demon fox. The other kids our age don't even know, but since they saw how their parents acted towards me, they did the same." Naruto explained with a sad voice  
  
"You had a cruel destiny........." Neji let out a bit sad  
  
"I don't believe in that crap and you know it!" Naruto spat out in anger as he pointed his fists to the Hyuga  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Neji asked  
  
"Eh?" Naruto let out in surprise  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself Uzumaki" Neji warned the blond  
  
Naruto regained his original position, as he felt a bit nervous and surprised at how Neji dealt with this new information.  
  
"You must've of seen how the adults treat me. I wanted just one person to accept me, and I was afraid that if you found out, that ........." Naturo started as Neji interrupted him  
  
"That I would leave you?" Neji finished for him  
  
"Hai, I'm always being rejected by everyone, I just didn't want to be alone anymore........." Naruto said sadly as he lowered his head and closed his eyes  
  
Neji saw that his former lover was sad, and without thinking it through, he found himself standing up and walking towards the blond. He extended his hand, as it cupped Naruto cheeks gently, to bring his head to Neji's level.  
  
Within a mere second, Neji leaned forward as his lips met those of Naruto. The blond was shocked by this action, as his eyes widened, while he let out a few mumbles.  
  
Neji pulled back a little, as he placed an arm around the blonde's neck and looked straight into those baby blue eyes he adored so much.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked still in shock  
  
"Because I love you" Neji replied with a small smile  
  
"But how can you when I'm the demon fox........." Naruto started but was cut off  
  
Neji placed his free hand over Naruto's mouth to stop him from speaking.  
  
"Naruto, you are you, you're not Kyubi. Besides if you were a demon, you wouldn't be crying........." Neji pointed out as he wiped off the few tears Naruto had shed  
  
Naruto hadn't noticed until Neji pointed it out to him that he had cried again. But for him, to feel the soft touch of his former lover made him feel warm again.  
  
"You're not going to leave me?" Naruto asked with sad eyes  
  
"Iie, and I wanted to apologize for how I've been treating you........." Neji started to speak  
  
"Apologize.........?" Naruto repeated a bit surprised  
  
"I loved you very much, and each time I said or did something, you would cry because of me......... And that Uchiha was the one who comforted you every time I pushed you away. I don't deserve you since all I do is make you cry all the time. Being with Uchiha would make you happier than with me" Neji continued with a sad tone  
  
Naruto looked straight into Neji's eyes and gave a small smile, as he placed a hand on Neji's cheek. Neji pulled away as he started to walk towards the front door.  
  
"Wait!" Naruto yelled out  
  
Neji stopped as he was only a meter away from the door, his back turned so Naruto couldn't see the few tears he started to shed.  
  
"Don't make this harder than it already is........." Neji let out in sadness, on the verge of crying  
  
Naruto was being his usual arrogant as he charged forward and grabbed Neji by the shoulder to turn him around to face him.  
  
"Don't you get it? I was crying because I didn't want to loose you and because I love you!" Naruto shouted to the boy he loved  
  
Neji wasn't sure how to react. He always thought that deep down Naruto had a thing for Sasuke, but now he knew that he was wrong and took things the wrong way, just like he used to before he met Naruto. He gave a little smile as he reached out to the blond.  
  
"I don't want you to leave me!" Naruto continued to yell out to his lover  
  
"If that's really what you want, I won't leave you Naruto-koi" Neji replied with a soft smile  
  
"Ever?" Naruto asked with puppy dog eyes  
  
"Never, because you're now my little kitsune" Neji teased  
  
Neji gently caressed the boy's cheek, as Naruto knew that his lover was only taunting him but in a good way, he couldn't help himself then smile back.  
  
They leaned forward, as their lips met. Their quick kiss changed into a much longer and desired one, as Neji moved his hands lower to grab his kitsune by the waist to bring him closer.  
  
Naruto felt that he was being pulled closer to Neji, as they broke their kiss to take a few breaths. Naruto looked straight into Neji's eyes with lust.  
  
"Stay with me tonight........." Naruto whispered to his lover  
  
Neji's eyes widened as he never expected to hear those words from Naruto.  
  
"Naruto you don't know what you are asking for........." Neji started to say but Naruto cut him off with another kiss  
  
As much as Neji tried to struggle, he knew better than to argue with Naruto. As he tried to object one last time, Naruto removed his lips from Neji's and started to attack the boy's neck instead.  
  
"Na......ruto......" Neji moaned as he closed his eyes  
  
Naruto continued to kiss every part of Neji's neck, as his hands caressed his back. Slowly, Naruto took steps back as he pulled Neji with him along the way, as they headed towards Naruto's bedroom.  
  
Naruto was the one in control right now, as Neji let out a few moans here and there. Naruto's hands slowly slid his hands down his lover's back, when he felt the wood pressed against his back.  
  
The boys had barely reached the door when Neji suddenly took a hold of Naruto, locking their lips in a fiery kiss. Pinned against the door, Naruto groped blindly for the door handle, but it was hard for him to concentrate since Neji tongue demanded entrance within his lover's mouth.  
  
Finally succeeding in his search, the door opened swiftly and violently with the extra weight forced upon it, causing them to stagger in, not breaking their kiss while they moved towards Naruto's bed.  
  
When they managed to reach it, they fell on the bed, Naruto was right under Neji, as their lips were still locked. Naruto kissed back as he finally let Neji's tongue enter his own mouth. The mix of saliva and the pleasure of playing with his lover's tongue while they kissed made them both moan softly.  
  
Neji lifted his head as he took time to take a few breaths, while he looked down to meet those baby blue eyes again. He gently caressed Naruto's cheek with one hand, as the other arm was supporting him from falling on his lover.  
  
"Naruto, if this continue I ......... I won't be able to stop ......... To stop myself from going further ......... From taking you ........." Neji whispered to is lover with worry  
  
Naruto smiled, as he placed a hand on Neji's cheek and looked at him straight into then eyes, as his other hand pulled Neji's body even closer to him.  
  
"I want this Neji....I want you..." Naruto reassured his lover  
  
Before Neji could place another word, Naruto wrapped an arm around Neji's neck and pulled him into a savage kiss. Neji's hand slowly moved from Naruto's cheek, down to his chest. With the tip of his fingers, he slid them down until he reached the waist, where the towel was still on.  
  
Feeling the tip of Neji's finger on his skin, tickled him, but Naruto still liked it. It was like he felt a shiver each time those soft fingers made their way up and down his chest.  
  
When Neji was about to slide his hand under the towel to Naruto's lower parts, the blond grabbed his hand and pushed the body above him away.  
  
"What are you.........?" Neji started to ask  
  
"It isn't fair I'm the only one undressed" Naruto teased as he smiled at his lover  
  
Neji couldn't help but smile back, as Naruto's hands grabbed the bottom of the shirt and pulled up to take it off. Neji lifted his arms up to make it easier on the poor boy.  
  
Now both boys where half naked just like Naruto wanted it to be. Naruto laid back on the bed, as Neji moved above his lover as he placed his legs outside of his lovers and sat down on his knees.  
  
Neji looked down, as though he was scanning his lover, while he placed his hands on Naruto's stomach.  
  
"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he lifted his head up a bit  
  
"Thinking how I'm lucky to have you" Neji replied  
  
Naruto immediately blushed, as Neji moved his head towards Naruto's stomach and started to kiss it gently. One hand support his body weight, as the other trailed the markings of the seal on Naruto's stomach.  
  
"That tickles........." Naruto let out as his body twisted a bit  
  
"It's nice to hear you laugh again........." Neji replied as he moved up to kiss the boy on the lips  
  
Naruto slowly closed his eyes, as he kissed Neji back. One hand trailed on Neji's skin as it went up to play with his black hair, as the other one slipped from Neji's waist down to the button of his lover's pants.  
  
While Naruto was busy unzipping and getting Neji's pants off, Neji concentrated on slowly unwrapping the towel around his lover's waist, although he had a few difficulties, since Naruto was under him.  
  
As they broke the kiss one more time, both breathed hard, as Neji finally managed to slip it off, leaving a now fully naked Naruto. On Naruto's part, he had managed to unzip Neji's pants and now started to slide them off, leaving the Hyuga boy with only his boxers on.  
  
The towel and pants were dropped on the floor, as Neji kneels in fornt of his lover to observe him. He still had Naruto's legs under and between his own, as he was the one dominating the situation, but Naruto didn't mind. But as soon as Neji stared at the blond, Naruto placed his hands over his part and partly crossed his legs together while he evaded any eye contact, feeling shy.  
  
"Don't stare........." Naruto let out as his cheek turned red  
  
Neji saw Naruto blush, as he decided to lower himself near Naruto, as his hands cupped Naruto's cheek and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Naruto......... Are you sure.........?" Neji asked one last time  
  
Naruto looked deep into those silver eyes as he leaned forward so that his lips would be near his lover's ear.  
  
"I'm sure......... I want this......... I want you.........And only you........." Naruto whispered as he pulled back  
  
Neji was satisfied with the answer he got, as he continued to kiss the boy underneath him with a passion.  
  
(IMPORTANT UNCUT VERSION WILL BE AVAILABLE SOON)  
  
That night, two boys, for the first time, felt complete and loved, as for the first time, they made passionate love. Two souls and bodies became one, as the moment would last a long time.  
  
The two were close, as Naruto's head rested on Neji's chest, while Neji had his arms possessively wrapped around the blonde's torso. Naruto made circles with his fingers on Neji's stomach, as his eyes were half opened.  
  
"I can't believe I almost lost you........." Neji let out  
  
Naruto lifted his head up a bit so he could take a glimpse at Neji's eyes.  
  
"But you didn't......... It was good that you decided to come and talk to me........." Naruto replied softly  
  
"I can't believe I'll have to thank that bastard later........." Neji thought as he held his lover closer  
  
"Ne Neji?" Naruto started  
  
"Nani?" Neji asked  
  
"Ashiteru Neji-koi" Naruto let out with a smile  
  
Neji was a bit surprised by the phrase but soon a smile ran over his still wet lips.  
  
"Ashiteru, Naruto-koi" Neji replied as he gave a soft kiss on Naruto's forehead  
  
Naruto slowly closed his eyes, as he fell asleep in the one person he loved most, in the arms of his one and only true love.  
  
The End?  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Well the last chapter is finally done! This was first attempt ever at something lemon. Now since ffnet doesn't like lemon stuff, I'll be writing the complete lemon and post it somewhere soon, the link will be found on my information page.  
  
I thank you all those who reviewed this story every time I updated. It was indeed a very fun story to write and I'm glad people enjoyed the pairing.  
  
Also, I hope the ending wasn't crummy, because I read some endings that some people wrote and I totally hated them, so I hope this one was ok, and it is a happy ending ne???  
  
I'm not sure yet if I'm going to write a sequel or not, so your opinion on the matter would be nice and appreciated.  
  
Lancaster : Kakashi was merely comforting Sasuke in the way he knows. As for Naruto giving Sasuke a kiss on the lips, well I found it cute that way, like a last time kiss before he picks Neji for good.  
  
Changagriel : well finally updated and this was the last chapter.  
  
Kuroi hikari : I made Sasuke a good guy towards the end, although lots of people feel sad for the poor little guy, but at least he'll be good friends with the one he loves.  
  
Renn : They did more than just talk it out, but that's how I wanted to end this story.  
  
-NC- : wasn't much of angst talk was there, well Neji and Naruto both blew off enough steam in the last chapter.  
  
Minerva teller of tales : thanks for understanding about the grammar and hope you weren't disappointed with this last chapter or is it??  
  
Silvernight7 / Star : thanks for the reviews!!!  
  
Thanks again everyone  
  
Rubymoon17 a really big thanks for reading every story I wrote and reviewed them!  
  
Again hope the ending wasn't too crummy!  
  
Until next time!  
  
Ookima  
  
SEQUEL OR NO SEQUEL? THAT'S UP TO YOU DEAR REVIEWERS. IDEAS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME. 


	16. Inportant Note on SEQUEL

Unexpected Behaviour  
  
Chapter 16 : IMPORTANT NOTE  
  
Lemon chapter is on adultfanfiction.net under the same title name and username. The link can be found on my personal page if needed.  
  
Please review to let me know if I suck at writing lemons or not since it's my first!  
  
SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL  
  
Yes! I'm doing a sequel people! Because all of you asked so nicely. But I had a major problem.  
  
I have this twisted idea and I really want to post it but the thing is people might hate it. So I decided to do the impossible and I'm sure no one has done what I'm about to do......... And hopefully you won't say I'm stupid or crazy for doing it.  
  
There will be TWO (2) Sequels to this story  
  
I wrote a little funny story if you want to read to, or you can just skip it. Either way the information concerning the sequel will be written in both things.  
  
So if you don't want to read, skip ahead after the lines.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
SIDE STORY  
  
Naruto : Two sequels!? Is that even possible?  
  
Neji : Naruto-koi, listen to what Ookima-san has to say  
  
Ookima : Well people wanted the sequel to be about Neji and Naruto together  
  
Sasuke : Great. I'm going to be stuck seeing the one I love be with someone else  
  
*Sakura appears and taps on Sasuke's shoulder*  
  
Sakura : Now you know how I feel  
  
*Glares at Sakura and she glares back the Uchiha boy*  
  
Ookima : Well you see, Sasuke-san, you'll get Naruto anyway.........  
  
Neji, Naruto and Sakura together : NANI!?  
  
Ookima : Don't kill me! The reviewers don't want poor Sasuke to be without Naruto and some of them want our little kitsune to remain with Neji.........So go kill them!  
  
*Neji gives me a death glare, as the others don't know how to react.*  
  
Ookima : Mind giving me some help here you pervert!  
  
*Kakashi remained still as he was reading his perverted book, Come come Paradise*  
  
Kakashi : What for Ookima-san?  
  
Ookima : I'm trying to please everyone and now they want to kill me  
  
*Hides behind Kakashi and only shows her head while Kakashi puts his book aside*  
  
Kakashi : Why do you think she said two sequels?  
  
Naruto : I don't get it. I can't be with Neji and then Sasuke at the same time?  
  
*Neji glares at Kakashi and pulls Naruto into his arms*  
  
Neji : Naruto's mine  
  
Ookima : Well, technically it's my story so I can do what I want.........  
  
Sasuke : Explain yourself then  
  
Ookima : Well, first sequel will be about Neji and Naruto together, and you're all best friends now, no more fights between you and Neji ......... I hope.........  
  
Sakura : What do you mean you hope!?  
  
*Sakura waved her fists dangerously*  
  
Sasuke : So I am screwed to live alone for the rest of my life. Itachi should've of killed me with my clan  
  
*Lowers his head*  
  
Naruto : Don't say that you bastard, What would I do without you?  
  
*Naruto walks over to Sasuke to hug him. Neji glares at Naruto and Sasuke*  
  
Kakashi : Don't kill Sasuke Neji-kun. That's why Ookima-san made a seuqle where Naruto and Neji are together an the other sequel will have a little of Neji and Naruto but then it will only be Naruto and Sasuke  
  
Sasuke : So I'll have Naruto to myself in one of them?  
  
Ookima : Hai hai  
  
Sakura : How can you make all three of them happy and not me?  
  
Ookima : well, no offence Sakura, but I don't like you at all  
  
*Sakura lowers head, as the three boys continue to argue*  
  
Naruto : Arigatou Ookima-chan! I get to be with both person I love most!  
  
Ookima : Don't thank me, thank the reviewers that love all three of you and can't bare to see any of you miserable and alone.  
  
Kakashi : I can't wait to see those two adventures .........  
  
Neji : I'm not sharing him with you Uchiha  
  
*Glares at Sasuke*  
  
Sasuke : You wouldn't even be together if it weren't for me.  
  
*Glares back to the Hyuga*  
  
END OF STORY  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
YOU'RE SAFE HERE  
  
I just did that for fun and wanted to see if I was good. You could always let me know.  
  
So here's the clear info in case you didn't get it. There wil be two Sequels  
  
SEQUEL Version 1 :  
  
5 years later, Naruto and Neji now live together. Neji ashamed the Hyuga clan but Hinata and Hiashi were happy for them. Team 7 still takes mission and the boys take their relationship to a whole new level. How will things turn out?  
  
Pairings : Neji x Naruto only  
  
SEQUEL Version 2 :  
  
5 years later, Naruto and Neji are still together, as Sasuke stays in the dark as his feelings are still strong for the blond. But he's more than happy to be Naruto's best friend.  
  
Neji and Sasuke are Anbu Captains, as Naruto remains a Juunin due to the Kyubi still sealed within him. A new mission is handed out to Uchiha and Hyuga but something goes wrong.........  
  
Pairings : Neji x Naruto and Sasuke x Naruto  
  
So I will be posting two version of the sequel to satisfy everyone and you better all be happy because I'm working my butt off to update and write more for you people.  
  
So if you read both versions do review. It would be appreciated.  
  
I did this to please everyone and hopefully it will be the right thing ne?  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Oh my *&?*& GO! I've actually writing a lemon! I'm more perverted than I thought.........  
  
Well my FIRST lemon ever! Hope it didn't suck too much. I wrote it because some people wanted more, so please forgive me if it wasn't what you expected.  
  
Well please review on either site to let me know if I did good or bad ne?  
  
I want to thank all my reviewers for sticking with this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. After all this story was my first lemon and yaoi story!  
  
REVIEWS  
  
yanagikoutarou : link on my info page have been updated and thanks for telling me. As for the lemon, the information is mentioned above and on my personal page.  
  
Minerva Teller of tales : I'm glad you stick to the end, and hopefully you'll tune in for the sequel too ;)  
  
Pinky-cat : well I had many reviews and I've been debating if I should stick with NaruNeji or turn it into a NaruSasua, but in the end I didn't want to disappoint anyone so I did the unthinkable. Details were mentioned above.  
  
whitefire666 : I did what you asked! I posted the lemon chater there. I didn't even see any fics there about Neji and Naruto. I'm the first!!!  
  
Kuroi Hikari : thanks for being there all the way I highly appreciate it  
  
Renn : well I'm writting a sequel, although give me time to write it, since I still have 5 other stories to write lol.  
  
Changagriel : I sequel will happen and you'll be happy ( I hope ) at how I'm going to make is as mentioned above. And I emailed you the copy sicne you asked nicely  
  
Rubymoon17 : what would I do without you ruby-san? You always review every chapter of every story I write. I'd give you a big hug if I could. You hanging all the way in every chater and story helps me a lot to continue my writing despite work and school. A big thank you!  
  
Blind : I'm glad you liked it. To say the reason I started to write this was because there wasn't enough of it in the first place. Hope you review the sequel too  
  
slashergurl : you'll be happy to know Sasuke will have his happy ending in a way. Stay tune for the sequel  
  
Midnight Fairy : I agree, I left Sasuke withouht love. Poor little thing, that's why I did what I did as mentioned above.  
  
love-chibis : I posted it as soon as I could, since this was my first lemon I didn't know if it was ok or if I just sucked at writting them.........  
  
Ookami Kage : think you have your own Naruto stories that I read as well, hope you update soon. I'm glad to have your review and your compliments are highly appreciated you know!!!  
  
Check out my personal page to know where I'm at in stories and chapters!  
  
Arigatou minna!  
  
Ookima 


End file.
